Left Holding the Bag
by jasperlurks
Summary: It's 1926. A P.I. is handed a case that changes his life. A young woman puts her trust in a man she hardly knows. A rookie cop meets the girl of his dreams. Sparks fly. Together, they work to find the missing man who comes to mean the world to them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there. AHelm here. This little fic is something MPants and I have been considering for months (literally), and we're pretty excited about it. She had the idea of a noir-ish fic, and we both loved it and ran with it. So, here we are. Expect eventual canon pairings and a little mystery thrown in. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Not our characters. Oh, how we wish.

* * *

**

The night I met _her_, it was dark and stormy. Fitting, really. The dame walked into my office looking like something from a movie—all big eyes and perfect hair, dolled up in the latest style.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here.

I was born in 1901 during one of the hottest summers Chicago had ever seen. Every day was a scorcher. My parents, Elizabeth and Edward, were doting. They supported me, their only son, in whatever I did. My childhood was a piece of cake. When I told my Pop I wanted to be a beat cop, he merely nodded and asked what we needed to do to get me into the Academy.

At nearly nineteen, I joined the force. I was assigned a partner, a precinct and a gun—it sat on my hip, cold and unused. I passed the range requirement at the Academy, but I'd never had a reason to use it on the job. The streets of Chicago were rough and tough and dangerous, but I thought I could handle them.

I was wrong.

One painfully slow day, about four years into my time with the Chicago PD, Garrett and I were sitting around the precinct headquarters playing rummy. We were caught up on all our paperwork and had no pressing business to attend to, so we were wiling the afternoon away as best we could.

A call came in. Domestic violence at a house about twenty minutes from HQ. "Masen, Wilder, can you take this one?" the chief called out.

"Sure thing, boss," Garrett replied as he beat me in the final hand of our game.

We stood up and gathered our things—I slipped my belt and holster around my waist and clipped my badge onto my shirt—and headed out to our squad car. We kept it immaculate, unlike a lot of our fellow Precinct 23 officers, and it was a beauty. Ran smoothly, looked good … we'd really lucked out when they assigned us our car.

"Where was the call?" I asked Garrett as I slid into the driver's seat.

"45th and Samson," he replied.

We rode in silence for a while before he said, "Violence at home is a real shame. I can't understand it."

"I can't either. No reason to hit a woman, ever." Garrett nodded and a grin formed on his face. I looked over at him briefly before returning my eyes to the road. "What?"

"No reason to hit a _woman_. But you, on the other hand …" He punched me in the shoulder.

"Thanks, Pal," I muttered with a laugh.

Garrett was my best friend. We'd been assigned as partners on the force after we'd both graduated from the Academy, and quickly, we'd become inseparable. We spent all week together, driving around the city, filling out paperwork and dealing with the crime that ran rampant in our hometown. On the weekends, we would play cards or have a drink. I met his girlfriends when he had them and he met mine. I knew his parents and my mother thought of him as a second son, the brother I never had.

I was eternally grateful for his presence in my life. It was like he and my parents—my family—were my rock, and without them, I felt I might go a little mad.

"Let's just hope this goes well," I said. "Last thing we need is some crazy guy waving a gun around."

Garrett chuckled. "Well, you never know. Here's hoping."

We drove the remainder of the short drive in quiet, listening to the various calls that came through the radio. When we arrived on the street, I slowed the car down to a crawl, trying to find the correct house long before we parked. I cracked my window and listened for yelling. I didn't have to listen long.

"Get away from me!" a female voice screeched. I heard something slam, like a door, as we pulled up to the front of a home that looked so much like my parents' house, I had to take a breath to steady myself.

Garrett and I watched from the car as a man stormed around from his side yard and headed back up the stairs that let to the door. Visible through the window was a woman, looking terrified and angry all at once. The man slammed his fists on the door and she flinched from her place in the frame of the window. "Should we go in?" I asked aloud.

"Give it a second. Let's see what he's going to do," Garrett said.

We watched as the man took several steps back, until he was nearly at the top of the stairs. He steadied himself, then took a powerful kick at the door. I watched it come off one of its hinges. A second kick sent it careening backward, and the woman screamed. "You thought you could keep me out of my own house?" he bellowed.

He disappeared into the darkness. When he reappeared, he was dragging the woman behind him, his hand knotted in her hair. "Did you bring him here, Victoria? Did you?" He threw her to her knees there on the porch. I looked at Garrett, his eyes dark. He nodded. As we stepped out of our vehicle, the man delivered a smack to Victoria's face that sent her flying into the floor boards with a sickening crack.

She didn't move for the remainder of the time we were there.

"Chicago PD! Sir, please step away from her," Garrett called out.

The madman stared at us as we approached the white picket fence that bordered his lawn. In silence, he watched us enter his yard. Instinctively, I held my right hand over my gun, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice.

Garrett continued. "Nothing she could have done would warrant this behavior."

"Get off my property," he leered.

"Sir, we've been called to check on you and your … is this your wife?" I gestured to the crumpled woman I hoped was still breathing near him on the porch. My Academy training flashed before my eyes. Tactic number one: Calm the assailant down.

"Yeah, she _was_ my wife. I'm filing for divorce. She can go be with the slimeball she cheated on me with."

"What's your name, sir?" Garrett asked.

"James." His eyes unfocused for a second as he looked back at the lump that was his wife. As he kicked her in the stomach and we heard her groan, relief mixed with anger swelled in me. At least she was still alive.

As soon as James' leg moved, Garrett had drawn his gun from his holster. "Sir, step away from her. Now," he commanded.

James laughed maniacally. Garrett called out to the woman, Victoria, trying to keep her conscious. I knew he didn't notice when James reached behind his back, going for what I assumed was a gun hidden beneath the shirt he was wearing and shoved into the waistband of his pants.

Garrett's weapon was still pointed at James as he tried to get a response from Victoria. James pulled out his gun, aiming it directly at my partner.

What happened next was a bit of a blur.

I grabbed my gun. It was heavier than I remembered, and I was instantly anxious over actually having to use it. My hands were trembling as I lifted it and shouted, "James, put the gun down!"

He glanced at me and yelled, "Not going to happen, pig," and fired.

A second later, I fired as well, for the first and last time.

I hit my target, but unfortunately, so did he. Garrett shouted out and crumpled to the ground next a few feet from me. I saw that James was down too before I ran back to the car to call for back up. "Officer down! Repeat, officer down!"

My voice broke, and I was shaking like a leaf. When the others arrived, I was standing there, frozen in some sort of mix of fear, anger and paranoia. They rushed by me and I dropped my gun to the ground there at my feet. "Masen," the chief said gruffly. "Masen, get a move on. Sit in the car."

I opened the door and sat on the passenger seat. I didn't notice who was asking, but I answered a plethora of questions about what happened, who fired first and what we'd seen, as if I was on auto-pilot. They asked me what Garrett was doing when James shot him and I could only respond, "Being a hero."

Victoria was placed in protective custody, even though there was no immediate danger of James getting to her. The officers in charge took her to the hospital to have her injuries checked out. She ended up having a slight concussion and a few of her teeth had also been knocked loose; they'd have to be replaced. All in all, she'd fared well from the ordeal.

James was placed in the hospital as well, where they cared for his gunshot wound. During the entirety of his stay, he was silent, refusing to speak to anyone but his lawyer. Someone let the cat out of the bag that he was advised to plead guilty on all counts—assault and battery and manslaughter, since there was no way he could have planned his murder of Garrett. Eventually, he ended up in prison.

That didn't make me feel better in the slightest.

I was a pall bearer. They asked me to speak at the funeral. I couldn't do it.

For months, I walked around in pain. A shell of a person. I almost hoped I'd get shot. I harbored guilt over Garrett's death. I'd always been so anxious about carrying a gun, and he was an expert with the things. He was the one who used his weapon; I simply carried mine. But when it came time to use it—when I could have saved Garrett, when it really mattered—I had failed.

And then it happened.

My mother and father got sick. A round of Spanish influenza had made its rounds through the city a few years prior and a newer, stronger version of the virus attacked my parents. They were quarantined in the city hospital, and the I couldn't get in their room to see them. My final days with my parents were spent with a wall between us. I watched as they grew weaker and weaker until finally, within mere hours of one another, they were gone. Shortly after their deaths, I was contacted by a lawyer who gave me the information for a trust fund that had been established for me at birth. I would never want for money.

That was the final straw. I'd lost my parents and my best friend, but had all the money in the world, which did nothing to fill the void in my chest. I was done for. Broken. Ruined. In pain.

So, when I received word that my grandfather, whom I'd seen a grand total of three times in my life, was in need of a permanent roommate who could watch out for him, my decision was made.

I moved to New York to get a fresh start, to take care of Grandpa Alistair—who made for interesting company if you could get past his generally foul mood—and to start a private investigation practice. I wanted to be off the streets and have no need to carry a gun. Mostly, I dealt with small cases—missing animals, possibly cheating spouses, things like that.

I quickly tired of being both P.I. and secretary. I realized that I needed at least someone else to work the front office—to be the smiling reassurance everyone needs to see when they show up at a P.I.'s office. I needed a little sunshine around.

Exactly that appeared out of thin air one day.

The tiny spitfire stood in front of me, in her fitted skirt and shirt and perfectly done up hair, with a hand on her hip like she owned the joint. She pursed her lips at me. "I'm here about the job." I detected a hint of a Brooklyn accent. A local girl. I snorted. Daddy obviously wasn't paying the rent any longer.

"So, am I hired or what?"

"You got any credentials?" I asked, leaning back in my desk chair.

The pixie grinned and took a seat on my desk. "I'm cute, the owners of most of the speakeasies in the area love me, and if you need a source—someone who can get in there and find you the most recent information on almost any subject—I'm your girl. Besides, I have a sense about things. I just know the way things are going to work out sometimes."

She stuck out a hand. "I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but if you call me that, I'll give you a swift kick in the shin. I go by Alice. No last name. That my desk in the front?" She motioned toward the front office with a jut of her thumb.

I crossed my arms. I had no way to know what I was getting myself in to "Well, OK, Alice No Last Name, I'll hire you on a temporary basis. If you work out, then swell."

Despite my reservations, it turned out that hiring Alice was the best decision I'd made in a long time. She was upbeat and smart, and she really did know how to get information out of people. Still, I only let her work a case as a last resort. She quickly became like a little sister, and there was no way I wanted another family member getting hurt.

Turns out, Alice was the daughter of a coroner who worked closely with NYPD. Her morbid curiosity about her father's job led her to discover an interest in detective work. She was a flapper, to the core, but she'd never let her father know she frequented various night clubs in the evenings. "It's just to dance. I love to dance," she'd explained one day over a quick lunch.

She was a firecracker. I'd seen proof of that on multiple occasions—I had no real worries about whether Alice could take care of herself, in most situations.

Alice was the bright spot in my day, and over time, I learned to listen to her advice. So, when she came into my office one day, about a year after I'd opened shop, it was with open ears and mind that I heard her. "There's a girl here, and I think she's important. Somebody's missing." She stepped closer to my desk and leaned toward me. "She's just your type, if you know what I mean."

I stared at her blankly. I had enough on my plate without having to worry about some broad. I had Gramps and the job. That was enough for now. "Send her in then," I replied as I leaned back against my chair.

The thunder cracked outside my window, the lightning that followed lit my office better than fireworks on the Fourth of July.

It also lit up her figure as _she_ stepped into my office. I nearly toppled over in my already leaning back chair.

She wore a wide brimmed white hat and her head was angled toward the floor. I couldn't see her face at first. But the gray skirt that hit just below her knees and the long-sleeved black shirt that clung tightly to her curves left nothing to the imagination. She tilted her head up to look at me, and the lightning flashed again.

When she looked at me, I thought perhaps the world had stopped spinning.

Her eyes.

Depthless and brown.

Her eyes.

I swallowed hard. "Hello, I'm Edward Masen."

She extended a hand. "I'm Bella Swan."

* * *

**AN: Random fact: We decided we wanted the story to be set a few years before the Stock Market Crash of 1929. We wanted Edward to be 25ish. It wasn't until after the fact that we realized we set it up to make his birth year 1901. Freudian mind slip? We think so!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! MPants here, bringing you another chapter in this delightfully fun (at least, for us, hahaha) collaboration between AHelm and myself. We're so glad you're liking it so far. This chapter gives a little more in the way of introduction to everyone's favorite spitfire. Read on!**

* * *

It wasn't like I just wandered onto this career path blindly.

Pass me on the street. Give me a once over. You'd never think a girl like me would be interested in detective work. I'm pretty. I'm petite. I've got excellent taste in fashion.

You'd be bum wrong. And I'd prove it, quick, if you pressed me.

Pops was a doctor at St. Francis' before I came into his life. Mama was never supposed to be able to have babies, but the day she realized she was pregnant was the happiest of her life, or so Pops says. I wouldn't know. She died giving birth to me.

I don't get too choked up about it anymore, not since I realized there was nothing I could do about it and crying wasn't going to get me anywhere in life. In fact, accepting it has made me stronger. It made me who I am today. And I wouldn't want myself any other way.

Pops became St. Francis' coroner after Mama died. He tells me he didn't want to risk any more of the living; that he couldn't hurt someone who was already dead. He was in a bad place for a while. Now he actually likes what he does, and although he still loves Mama deeply, he's moved on with life.

I spent a lot of time at my grandparents' house in the early years, before they passed. Grandmother was a grand dame; she always treated me like a princess. We used to go down to Macy's on the weekends and browse the racks. I'll always love her for introducing me to my first love: Fashion. When she and Granddad left us, it was just me and Pops. We did pretty much everything together; to this day he's still my best friend. I watch his back and he watches mine.

When I was nine, Pops couldn't find anyone to look after me, so he took me along to the morgue against his better judgment. Being a precocious thing, I'm sure I told him I could handle it. I'm sure I thought I could.

It was the smell that made me upchuck, not the dead bodies. Question me on that and you'll be the one doing the upchucking. After a glass of water and a sit down in Pops' office, I was fine. And interested.

It wasn't until I was 10 that Pops actually let me near the dead bodies. Before that, I was relegated to the office, where I watched him work, my little face pressed against the cool glass windows. It was always cool in the morgue. Made for a great escape on hot New York summer days. And there were a lot of those.

I headed to St. Francis' most days after school, and often on the weekends. I did homework at Pops' desk, fiddled with the radio—I loved when I could get the Jazz stations to come in well—and read the detective pulps I got down at the newsstand with my milk money. Pops thought the stories were too graphic for a girl my age, at first, so I kept 'em hidden in my math book. After a while, I gave up trying to hide them, and he gave up trying to keep me closed in the office.

I'll never forget the first day he let me watch him examine a body up close. I'd read all the charts he had up in his office a thousand times; I could recite the names of the organs and muscles and bones in a human body by heart. The science of it all fascinated me.

I pulled a step-stool over to the examination table—I've always been short, and better for it—and pulled on a pair of gloves and one of Pops' extra aprons. He slowly pulled back the sheet that covered the man's face, down to his waist. I gaped. His entire head was purple. With wide eyes I looked up at my dad. He explained to me that the man had been poisoned; there were rumors he had ties to the mob. Pops often worked on cases with the NYPD.

Immediately, the questions poured from my mouth. Poisoned? With what? By whom? Because why? Pops laughed, and shook his head in amusement. He motioned with his hands for me to calm down, handing me the case file with a wink. "Don't tell anyone I shared this with you," he said. "I could get in trouble."

I sat on the stool and read the entire thing. I looked at the crime scene photos, read the witness accounts. I barely even noticed when Pops cut the body open; the facts of the event were much more interesting to me than the consequences.

From that day forward, when Pops had an interesting case, he'd share it with me. We discussed the evidence over dinner; I occasionally got so animated I forgot to eat. I devoured the 'papes every morning, reading the crime section with glee.

It wasn't until I hit high school that I realized this love of investigation wasn't doing me any favors. I couldn't get a job with NYPD, not being a bird. I kept visiting Pops in the morgue, reading detective stories and solving crimes in my head, but I hid my true interests, focusing outwardly instead on fashion. After graduation I got a job at Macy's as a shopgirl, selling fancy clothes to fancy women. My small salary and discount allowed me to buy some of the fashion I was selling, which I loved, but inside something was missing. I hid the 'papes under the sales counter to read when things got slow.

Flipping through the morning edition one day, I ran across a classified ad. "NEEDED: Secretary for a small P.I. office." I couldn't finish the rest of the ad. My eyes glazed over. I saw myself sitting in dusty office, answering calls about cheating spouses and mysterious disappearances. I heard myself bantering with a grizzled detective, burnt out from his years of action on the force. I watched as I poked a flashlight into the corners of an apartment where someone had been murdered, looking for the evidence the police so often miss.

"I quit!" I yelled, to no one in particular, and ran out the revolving door, haling a cab before I even got to the street. It took me ten minutes to get there. The P.I. kept shop in a nondescript brownstone-turned office in the Village. I knew the area well; I'd been taking a few courses at NYU between shifts at Macy's. I ran up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall, slowing to catch my breath and adjust my clothing before I entered the office. The sign on the door read 'Edward Masen, P. I.'

I didn't knock.

I made my way through the small reception area—quickly taking it in—and reached the doorway that separated the P.I.'s office from the entry. The office was quaint and clean. I loved it. And I was going to love spending a lot of time here, if things went the way I felt they would.

I stopped just in the doorway and cleared my throat. Edward Masen wasn't at _all_ what I expected. He was about 25, tall and lean, with a crazy mop of bronze hair. He wore dark slacks and a wrinkled white shirt; black suspenders hung past his waist. He was in obvious need of a woman's touch. I caught him pretty unawares, barging in like I did. I could see it in his eyes, even as his expression shuffled to show a calm poise, with an edge of haughtiness I couldn't help but grin at. He was gorgeous, but a little too traditionally handsome for my taste.

I moved deeper into his office. "I'm here about the job." I smiled my most dazzling smile. "So, am I hired or what?"

He had the gall to ask me for my credentials.

I took a seat on the edge of his desk, attempting to show him that I was already a part of the place. I knew this job was all mine, I just had to do a little smooth-talking to win Edward over. There were issues behind his self-assured façade; it was easy to see that he hadn't had the easiest of lives. But he'd love me, eventually, I was sure of it.

"I'm cute, the owners of most of the speakeasies in the area love me, and if you need a source—someone who can get in there and find you the most recent information on almost any subject—I'm your girl. Besides, I have a sense about things. I just know the way things are going to work out sometimes."

I stuck out my hand, figuring it was time to make proper introductions.

"I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but if you call me that, I'll give you a swift kick in the shin. I go by Alice. No last name. That my desk in the front?"

I motioned toward the front office with a jut of my thumb. Playing it fast was my style, asking forgiveness was always easier than asking permission.

He crossed his arms. I knew I'd won. "Well, OK, Alice No Last Name, I'll hire you on a temporary basis. If you work out, then swell."

And how.

Working with Edward, at the beginning, was like pulling teeth. He'd never let me leave the office, barely even let me speak to clients for anything more than the hellos and goodbyes. I was patient with him, but I pushed when I saw openings. I started leaving the inner office door open a crack after letting clients in, so that I could listen in. I offered small bits of advice after they'd gone. Edward wasn't much for the help early on, but soon he came to rely on my insights, and he'd regularly call me into his office to discuss the facts.

I didn't tell Pops I'd gotten a new job, at first. I wasn't sure he'd be happy with his little girl rubbing elbows with some less-than-savory people, when they weren't dead. When I was working at Macy's, I'd often take him his lunch. Working for Edward, my hours became less regular. As Pops is no slouch, he started getting curious and asking questions. I had to tell him. I was right in my assumptions that he wasn't going to be happy, but I assured him I was being safe, not going anywhere but the office, going home before dark … Which, at the time was mostly all truth, no thanks to Edward, who quickly became less of a boss and more of an over-protective older-brother. Pops didn't need to know I frequently went back out at night, to dance at some underground Village joints.

I loved my job, however, and did everything I could to get Edward to view me as less of a secretary and more of a partner, even if it wasn't a conscious choice.

My first chance to do _real_ detective work came into the office about a year after I started working with Edward. I'd stayed late, to help file some paperwork on a cheating husband case we'd picked up the week prior. The thunder and lightning were raging outside, and I wasn't in a hurry to attempt to catch a cab. Edward had offered to give me a ride home.

A girl about Edward's age walked into the office. I eyed her clothes—they were nice, but nothing fancy—and her hat—surprisingly fashionable—as she entered, removing her overcoat. I took it from her, careful to not get water on my own clothes, and hung in on the rack, cheerfully introducing myself as I did.

"Hi. I'm Alice." I smiled at her.

"Hello Alice." She looked up at me from under her hat. She was stunning. I had a feeling she probably wouldn't agree if I told her so. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I know it's late. But I'm so very glad you're still here." She hesitated, and I could see her eyes were red. She took a deep breath and continued. "My brother is missing. Is Mr. Masen in?"

"He sure is Miss Swan. Lemme go make sure he's available."

I practically skipped into the inner office. Edward was sitting at his desk, studying a photograph; I'm pretty sure he hadn't heard Bella come in. I spoke quietly.

"There's a girl here, and I think she's important. Somebody's missing." I leaned onto the front of his desk and winked. "She's just your type, if you know what I mean."

He just stared at me. Men.

"Send her in then," he finally replied. He leaned back in his chair, and I turned to leave, thinking to myself, _One of these days, that leaning back habit's going to get him in trouble._

I opened the door wide, gesturing for Bella to enter. I smiled at her as she passed, saying, "Everything's going to be all right, Miss Swan, I just know it."

I closed the door all the way this time, and settled down at my desk with the evening edition to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Random fact #2—Alice's fashion sense was inspired by a photoshoot Ashley Greene did. It's more 40s fashion, but the attitude is there. Edward's suspenders were inspired by the pants Rob wore in the _Entertainment Weekly_ Breakout Stars photoshoot. Links can be found in our profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey hey hey! AHelm here. Welcome to chapter 3. Here's a little (very proper) BPOV for you. :) Enjoy, my loves! Also, try reading in 1/2 view. Makes things easier on the eyes.**

**

* * *

**

I asked the cab to drop me two blocks away from my intended destination. For some reason, I didn't want the driver to see where I was going. I thought he'd put two and two together, and well, that made me nervous. The rain was a bother, but my hat kept me mostly dry. My mind was wandering as I finally came to the door, hoping the ad I'd seen for this place wasn't a practical joke or some sort of front, set up to make me look and feel the fool.

I swallowed hard and opened the door just as a loud clap of thunder crashed behind me. The office was small but comfortable, and a tiny girl—shorter than me even, which was unusual—stood in front of me as I removed my coat. "Hi. I'm Alice," she said with a smile.

I wished I could smile.

"Hello, Alice," I said, taking a glance at her. Flapper. I just knew it. The hair—short and cropped—gave it away, even if her dress was more conservative than normal for a Flapper. My hair, which fell in long, thick waves nearly to my waist, was tied into a neat chignon at the back of my neck, and my hand slid over it as I handed Alice my coat. She hung it and appraised my appearance all at once. I wondered if she didn't think I noticed. After a moment, I spoke again. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I know it's late. But I'm so very glad you're still here." I paused long enough to take a deep breath in a sad attempt to keep what little composure I had left. "My brother is missing. Is Mr. Masen in?"

It hurt to say it out loud. My brother is missing. _My_ _brother_ is missing.

Mama was a wreck. I didn't want to make this more of a challenge for her than it already was, so I'd snuck over here once she lay down for the evening. It was hard, keeping secrets from her after the open and honest life the three of us lived, or used to live... but I had to do it. I couldn't break her heart, now that it was hanging on by a thread …

"He sure is Miss Swan. Lemme go make sure he's available."

Alice seemed to dance her way to the smaller, inner office. I imagined a gruff, hard-boiled man was waiting in there, sitting behind disorganized papers piled high all over his desk. _What are you doing, Bella? Go home. He's going to _laugh _at you._

I could hear overtones of their short exchange as I ran through the stories I'd heard about my little brother. I thought about the terrible rumors that had made their way to me. I sure hoped Mr. Masen would be able to help us.

Alice opened the door wide and held out a hand, directing me to enter. I walked by her on my way into his office, all nerves and fear and worry. Alice seemed to sense my discomfort, and said, "Everything's going to be all right, Miss Swan, I just know it," as I passed.

I tried to believe her. In order to give myself a bit of preparation, I stared at the floor for a moment as the storm raged out outside.

When I looked up, a much younger man than I was expecting sat behind the desk, his eyes focused on me. His chair was pushed back at a precarious angle, and I feared for his safety. I took a step toward him, closing the distance quickly given the small space of the office.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen," he said, his voice a calming timbre. I felt soothed, if only for a second.

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied, extending my hand to shake his. He placed his chair back on the ground, leaned forward a bit and stood up, gingerly shaking my outstretched hand in his. "Please, sit down." He gestured to the chairs angled in front of his desk before returning to his seat. "Now, Miss Swan. Why are you in need of my services?"

I took a deep breath. I had to get it all out, and I didn't want to cry, but I didn't know if that was possible.

"You see, Mr. Masen, my brother's missing. I'm so very frightened for him, and you were the only P.I. in the phone listings I could make myself seek out."

He held up a hand, clearly used to the barely contained frenzy that was evident in my quivering voice. "Let's start from the beginning, Miss Swan," he said. "What's your brother's name?"

"Emmett. Emmett Swan. He's 22."

Suddenly, I wanted to find my dope of a brother just to tell him what a dummy he was for getting involved with whatever he'd gotten involved with. "And how old are you, Miss Swan? Are you older?"

I detected an accent in his voice. Mama, Emmett and I had lived here in the City our whole lives, and I couldn't place his slight lilt. "I am, by a year and a half."

"Tell me about your family, Miss Swan," he requested. His eyes were kind but cautious—they were the eyes of a person who'd they'd seen things no one ever should.

"There's my mama, Esme. She's the kindest, gentlest woman you'll ever meet. She gave me and my brother a good childhood, even when it got rough a few years back. She works as a seamstress at the knitting factory, part time. Emmett lives with her in Tribeca." I paused, wondering if I could make it through this next bit. "And Emmett. He's brash but smart and funny and the best brother a girl could ask for. And then, there's me."

"Tell me about yourself, Miss Swan," he asked, and I noticed he leaned forward just slightly as he did.

I was curious as to why he needed this information. It was my brother who was missing, not me. "I'm just me. Normal. I live down in Alphabet City. I work as a secretary at Kinsey & Campbell."

He raised his eyebrow at me, like people normally did. "The ad agency?"

I nodded. "Yes, I went to Lehman's," I said, hoping that would close the subject. Lehman's was the top secretarial school in the state, and to graduate from their program—and be at the top of the class like I was—was an accomplishment I normally would have enjoyed talking about, at least a little. But in the face of my brother being missing—maybe dead, although I didn't care to think about that—my education was of little consequence.

"Impressive, Miss Swan," he said. "When's the last time you heard from your brother."

I sighed. "Well, he called me four nights ago. Said he was going over to Lilly's for coffee and a quick game of darts, and we didn't hear from him again. I tried ringing him on the phone he and Mama share, but all it did was make her worry, and I can't have that, Mr. Masen. I just can't worry my Mama."

He looked at me with pursed lips, slightly curved upward. "A _coffee_, Miss Swan? Are you certain that's why he went to Lilly's?"

I looked around. Why I'd attempted to cover up the real details of my brother's disappearance was beyond me. I supposed it was my sense of propriety; Prohibition had made Emmett's real reason for visiting Lilly's illegal. "Fine. He … he went for a …" My voice quieted to a whisper. "A beer." He smiled and his eyes were so kind, I stammered over my next words. "D-Do you think you can help me?"

"That was the last you heard from him?" he asked me, genuine concern clear as a bell in his voice.

I nodded. "Yes, Mr. Masen," I said.

"Please, call me Edward, Bella. I'll take your case. We'll head over to Lilly's once you leave here this evening and get started. Do you have a photograph of your brother? Something I can hold on to while we're investigating?" He leaned back in his chair, and I noticed he pinched the bridge of his nose slightly—perhaps it was a nervous tick—as he waited for my response. I decided not to overthink his use of my first name in his address of me. I also decided not to analyze why it didn't bother me, when I was used to so much formality in my everyday life.

I picked up my purse from its place next to me in the chair and pulled out my wallet, opening it to find a photo. There he was, Emmett, during his most recent birthday, a check from our grandfather in one hand and his other arm around my shoulders as we laughed together. Mama had taken the photo, and I could remember the evening clear as day.

I handed to it him. "This is recent," I said simply.

He looked at the photo. As he took it in, he asked quietly, "What about your father?" After he finished the question, he looked up at me and stared directly into my eyes.

"My Daddy died when I was six. Emmett was almost 4 and barely remembers him," I answered.

Pain coursed through his eyes. I didn't understand it. Could he be that empathetic? No one could ever comprehend the feeling of losing a parent, not unless they'd experienced it themselves. I hoped he didn't really understand; I wished that pain on no one.

"I'm so very sorry," he replied. I imagined I heard his voice falter a bit.

I shook my head. "It's fine. Mama focused on us after he passed, and now we're close knit and very happy. Daddy's in a better place."

He nodded once. "Some of us wish we could all have that kind of mindset, ma'am." He took a deep breath. "Lilly's is over on 38th, right?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. I didn't know. I didn't have time to be a flapper. I had a job to go to, an apartment to pay for, a mother and a brother to take care of when they needed it—which was often—and I was trying to save up money to put a down payment on a house big enough for Mama and me. It wasn't that Emmett didn't take care of her—quite the opposite, really. He was protective to a fault. It was just that Emmett dated various women and liked to have fun. I let him because he was the baby, and I really didn't mind keeping Mama company. The speakeasy scene just wasn't mine.

"How much will this cost, Mr. Masen?" I asked, ignoring his request to call him by his first name.

"We can talk about that later, Bella," he answered matter-of-factly.

I spoke quickly, almost on top of my name. "But, there's a chance I won't be able to afford your services. I live a good life, but I really don't have a lot of extra money," I said.

He shook his head. "Don't be silly, doll face," he said, a small smile on his lips. "You let me worry about that."

And so, I would … for now.

Before I could respond to his silly labels and masculine overtones, his voice returned to being all business. "Give Alice your contact information and I'll keep you posted when I get a good lead." He stood then, and walked around his desk. He stopped and held out a hand to me, helping me to stand. His hand in the crook of my elbow, we walked to the door that segregated the front office from his. Alice was seated at the secretary's desk, reading the paper. I saw her surreptitiously cast a glance my way.

I looked up at him. He was tall. "Thank you, Mr. Masen," I said, my voice nearly breaking.

"Not a problem, kid," he said, his voice calming again. "We'll find your brother. Everything's gonna be just fine."

We looked into one another's eyes for a moment, and I let myself notice that his were green. But not a dull, pale green. They were deep, and dark, nearly forest green. Before I realized it, I felt my fingers pulling lightly at my collar, and I cleared my throat.

He blinked at me. "Ah, yes. Please give your information to Alice. We'll be in contact," he said.

I nodded once, and after another look into my eyes, he turned on his heel and went back to his desk. I walked forward.

"Hello, Bella," Alice smiled. "May I call you Bella?"

"I … of course," I answered.

Alice clapped, lightly, in excitement. "Nifty. Let me get your phone number and your address. We'll find your brother, Bella. We will. Edward's the Real McCoy." Her enthusiasm was nearly infectious; a definite live-wire, Alice was. I felt the beginnings of a smile forming on my lips. I so badly wanted to believe that they would find Emmett, that he would be OK, and that all of our lives would return to normal again, and soon.

I gave her my information and walked out on the street, happy that the rain had finally let up. The walk to my apartment was only four blocks, but it would have seemed much longer had it been pouring.

As I walked, I was appalled when I realized what I was thinking of.

Despite the fact that I was a young woman walking the streets of New York City, at night, alone …

Despite the knowledge that my mother was worrying herself sick over my missing brother …

Despite the fact that my brother was God knows where in God knows what kind of shape …

All I could think of was Edward Masen.

How ridiculous. Preposterous.

His hair was a mess—I'd never seen anything like it. A deep bronze color, it stood at odds with itself, it seemed, all over his head. It was red and brown all at once. His eyes were deep, green and telling. His voice was smooth and clean and sweet and caring, and I found myself wanting to hear it again.

He was gorgeous.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I chastised myself.

_How dare you think of a man when Emmett's missing! _

But the images of the P.I. whom I had just hired would not remove themselves from the forefront of my mind.

I arrived home, and after locking the door, I lay on my sofa staring at the ceiling as I thought about Edward Masen. Handsome, dark and brooding. Smart. Gorgeous. And I never let anyone call me doll face, not ever. I wondered what that meant. My mind convinced itself that there was no way a man like him, like Edward Masen, could ever be interested in me. Not when they were that accomplished, or that attractive.

_And my _gosh_, how gorgeous he is. _

That was my final thought before I fell asleep, grateful the next day was a Saturday and I wouldn't have to work.

* * *

**AN: Hey, you there! True Story: There's a Twilighted Thread that's been devoted to this story. Go chat and whatnot! MPants and I would love it for reals. P.S. Reviews are win.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Pants here. Sorry about the delay in posting. Someone *coughAhelmcough* went to Florida for a couple of days to see Kings of Leon with **_**Little Miss Whitlock**_**, **_**Little Miss Masen**_** and **_**hammondgirl**_** and left me here to fend for myself. *wipes away a single tear* Anyways: New POV this week, darlin's! ;) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I didn't much like Fridays. My "job" on Friday nights wasn't the best way to end a long week. But when I thought real hard about it, I figured I didn't have much choice in the matter.

When Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Margaret gave me a place to live after I graduated from high school, I was grateful. When Uncle suggested I go through the police academy, I was flattered. When Rosalie took over Lilly's, I thought it would be good for everyone.

Then I realized where events were leading.

Family is one of the most important things in my life. I was raised to respect my elders and bring honor to the Whitlock name. "Duty to your family comes before anything, even yourself," my grandfather used to say.

Being raised in Texas, I learned right from wrong early on. It was drilled into me by both Mama and Father. Obey your parents. Work to better yourself. Make the family proud.

But when duty to your family comes into direct conflict with duty to a profession you've sworn to uphold, what do you do?

On Friday nights, I visited Lilly's. On Friday nights, my partner, Peter—who still thought I was an upstanding enforcer of the law—and I had coffee before we headed back to the precinct to clock off. On Friday nights I had to pretend that I didn't care that my family, and I, were breaking the law.

I had no inkling that on a Friday night, my life would be changed forever.

Pete and I always sat in at a table in the front booth, near the window. It was the same table we'd been sitting at for months. Our beat took us past Lilly's on a daily basis, but it was only on Fridays that we stopped in to sit a spell at the end of our shift. I often worried that Pete would question the routine, but he never did. On this particular Friday, he was too animated to notice anything. He'd met a girl the night before.

"Jazz, I can't explain it." Pete had been "trying to explain it" since our shift started at 8 a.m. I smiled, trying not to let the nervousness I always felt when I was at Lilly's show.

"She's the cat's meow. The bee's knees!" Pete swung his arms wide, nearly knocking my hat off my head.

Rose was standing behind the counter talking to Felix, her back toward us, when we walked through the door. I tipped my hat toward the burly man and he nodded in my direction. I felt even more uncomfortable when Felix was around; the mook was bad news.

As was our tradition, Peter headed to the table and I walked toward Rose. "Evening, Rose, Felix." I stood tall and waited for a response.

Rose looked at me, her blue eyes sharp. "Good evening, Jasper. Beautiful Friday we're having, isn't it?" she smirked. I loved my cousin, I really did, but her attitude toward the goings-on of this … restaurant … left a bitter taste in my mouth. I never understood why Uncle had allowed Rose to have so much free reign in her life—My own sister Maria was married and had two children by the time she was Rose's age. I bit back a retort and merely murmured an affirmative.

Rose turned back to Felix. "Demetri should arrive any minute. You stay out here." She turned and walked to the doorway that led into the kitchen. "Oh and give the boys their coffee." She winked at me. "It's on the house."

Felix pulled two white porcelain mugs out from underneath the counter and filled them with a dark, steaming liquid. I thanked him and took the cups back to the table at which Pete sat, staring out the window, a dreamy look on his face.

He started in again before I'd even set the mugs on the table. "She's something else, Jazz. My sweet Charlotte." He sighed. I picked up my coffee and took a sip.

I had to hand it to Rose, for what it actually was, Lilly's certainly served a good cuppa' Joe.

Pete continued to go on about his new dame as I watched for Demetri to arrive. I nodded and occasionally mumbled an "attaboy" as I listened with one ear to his tales of his visit to Coney Island. He'd gone with some bell-bottoms he knew from high school who were in town on leave. The sailors had taken a shine to a group of girls, and Charlotte happened to be one of them. "She's tiny and perfect and her hair's a lot like yours, Jazz, only lighter," said Pete, who'd finally noticed his coffee. He took a sip and grimaced; it was most likely lukewarm, he'd let it sit there so long.

A black Buick sedan with darkened windows drove around the corner of 38th and disappeared into the alley next to Lilly's. I grimaced. I took a large gulp of my coffee and turned my attention back toward Pete.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched a sleek silver car the likes of which I'd never seen pull up across the street. I hoped it would be there for a while so I could check it out after Demetri was done with his drop-off.

" … is a total Sheba, Jazz. I mean, she blew all her friends away. She's like an angel."

I heard the front door open and a female voice speak to Felix. My attention was now on Pete, however. I worried a moment; he usually wasn't this much of a pushover. He'd just met the girl the night before. He didn't know her from Eve. My pragmatic—some might call it pessimistic—nature led me to believe that she could turn out to be bad news. And I didn't want to watch my best friend get hurt. Pete tipped his hat in the direction of the front counter. I almost turned, but I wanted to make sure he knew what I was thinking.

"Pete, you just met this dame. You sure you're being smart about this?"

"She said I looked like a movie star," Pete asserted. "Like someone she'd seen in the pictures."

At this, I had to laugh. Pete wasn't a slouch, but he was no Valentino.

He feigned a hurt look, then smiled. "Maybe we can have a double date sometime this week?"

I stared at him, quizzically. I wasn't seeing anyone, and he knew it. Pete suddenly stood up, and took off his hat. I looked to my right and stumbled as I too stood.

"Hi boys, the name's Alice. Mind if I sit down with you?" A tiny young woman—a flapper from the look of her clothes—peered up at us with sparkling grey eyes. I couldn't move. I just stared.

Pete took control of the situation. "Of course ma'am." He moved to pull an empty seat out from under the table and gestured at the chair.

Alice thanked him and sat down. Pete's earlier words—"Like an angel"—reverberated through my mind. No longer was it him I was worried about moving too fast.

I tripped over my own tongue as I tried to speak. "Ma'am." I forcefully sat back down in my chair; my legs felt like jelly. What was wrong with me? I never got like this around any girl. My calm, collected nature was what made me _me_. And yet here I was, mooning. Like a woman.

Alice smiled at me. Even in my emotionally addled state, I registered that except for the thanks she'd given Pete, she'd been looking at me the entire time she was at the table. My heart jumped into my throat.

Pete coughed, lightly. I pulled myself together. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. And this here's my partner, Peter le Nord."

Alice turned to Pete. "Le Nord? Is that French?"

Pete smiled. "It sure is, ma'am. That's where my grandfather came from."

"It's lovely. 'The North.' It's a very strong name," Alice mused. "And Whitlock." She turned to me. "I can't say I've ever heard that name before." She placed a tiny hand on the table and began absentmindedly tracing the grain of the wood. "Where are you from?" She peered up at me from behind thick, dark lashes. I suddenly understood how Pete could have crushed so hard and so fast. I shot him a quick look; his arms were crossed across his chest and a smug smile lit up his face. Sometimes he was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"It's, uh, English, ma'am. By way of Texas."

"Texas?" Alice nearly squealed with excitement. "You're a southern boy, then. I've always wanted to visit Texas. See, I grew up here in Brooklyn. Since Mama died, it's just been Pops and me, and we don't get out much, what with him being so busy at the hospital and all. Texas, huh? Did you have horses? Cows?" She lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "Outlaws?"

I laughed. This girl was a bearcat, that was for sure.

"What brings you all the way to New York, Officer Whitlock?"

I frowned at the formality. Most times I liked it when people called me Officer Whitlock, but I wanted to hear Alice call me Jasper.

"Please, ma'am, call me Jasper."

Her smile grew even wider. "If you want me to call you that, Officer Whitlock, you need to stop calling me 'ma'am'."

"Of course, ma—Alice." I grinned at her.

"Thank you, Jasper." The sound of my name, spoken by her, was music to my ears. My name had never sounded so important. It belonged in her voice.

I took a deep breath to try and clear my head. "Family brings me here. My uncle, aunt and cousin, actually. And the opportunities New York presented."

"That right? Who's your family, anyone I might know?"

"The Hales. Rose, who runs this place, is my cousin."

"Says you!" Alice slapped the table. "I know Rose pretty well."

A little voice in the back of my mind whispered a warning. Rose's friends were usually trouble. Particularly if they were patrons of Lilly's Back Door. With Alice's look, and her attitude … Another voice in my head abruptly hauled off and clocked the worry wart.

I glanced toward the window as a black sedan pulled out from the alley and drove off down the street. I could hear Felix telling Rose there was someone waiting for her at the counter as they moved closer to the front of the shop. I looked toward the counter and noticed a man sitting on a stool, his back to me. I guessed it was the owner of the silver car across the street.

Rose and Felix appeared through the doorway. I looked at my watch, then at Pete, and nodded. He stood up. I sighed, then looked at Alice. "I hate to have to leave so suddenly, Alice, but our coffee break's over." I also stood, offering my hand to help her as she got out of her chair. "Duty calls."

"As does mine, Gents. It was lovely to meet you both." She placed her tiny hand in mine and I felt a shock of electricity shoot up my arm. She smiled, and removed her hand. When I looked down, a slip of paper was lying on my palm. _Tel. Brighton 1901_. I looked back up and the sprite was already standing at the counter, speaking in a quiet voice to the man with the fancy auto.

_Bearcat indeed_, I thought to myself.

Pete grabbed the now-cold coffee mugs and took them up to the counter. I followed behind, still reeling from meeting Alice. No one had ever made me feel this way.

I shot a good-natured glare in my cousin's direction. She was speaking to the man at the counter, saying, "Now's not a good time, Mr. Masen. I've got to prepare for the dinner rush." I'd been annoyed when we arrived at Lilly's, but I was leaving on cloud nine. Who cares if I wasn't exactly doing right by my city, or my country, by playing lookout for Rose? I didn't. Not at the moment, anyway.

I watched, out of the corner of my eye, as Alice blatantly stared at me. My heart did a jig.

The man at the counter huffed, then handed Rose a card. "Give me a call when you can talk. Or I can keep coming back until you make some free time."

I didn't like the man's tone. "Something wrong, sir?" The man turned. I was expecting a glare, but his eyes were sad. "No, officer. I—,"Alice poked him with her elbow."_We_ were just leaving."

I nodded. "G'night Rose, Felix." I led the way to the door, Pete close behind. Masen and Alice followed suit.

I held the door open as the other three exited Lilly's. Masen and Alice walked across the street toward the shiny silver car. Pete whistled. Masen opened the driver's door and got in, while Alice walked around the car to the other side. I scowled. Being a gentleman was something else I'd learned growing up; this Masen guy could use a few lessons. Alice shot me a smile and a wave before she got in the car. The tires squealed as it drove off into the city.

I think I was beginning to like Fridays.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Jazz is a bit of a chauvinist, but he's just a product of his time. He'll learn. ;)  
**

**I've been doing a lot of research on the 1920s to try and keep this story as period as possible. Something interesting I ran across is that telephone numbers in New York in the 1920s were seven numbers, but were written different than they are today. Which is why the message in Alice's note might seen cryptic. In her case, Tel. Brighton 1901 means telephone BRIghton 1901 or 274-1901.**

**Also, check out our profile for links to images of "Pete" and Demetri's car. And a link to a list of 1920s slang, to clarify some of the words we've been using. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's MPants, again. This chapter's a little more repetition than you all are used to from us, but the situation at Lilly's needed to be covered by both J and A's POVs. (When Jasper says "Jump," I say "Into your arms?") Hope you don't mind. ;) Now that pretty much all of the main character's backgrounds are out of the way, we'll be moving forward with the action.**

**

* * *

**

A second after the outer door closed, I was in Edward's office.

His back was to me as he stood, staring out the window behind his desk. The rain had stopped, but there were still flashes of light on the horizon and the occasional low rumble of accompanying thunder.

I leaned on the front of his desk and studied my fingernails, positive he knew I was there, but I was unwilling to disturb his reverie. For a moment at least.

Edward turned and faced me. I watched as he slipped a photo into his breast pocket, a dreamy look on his face that was gone in a second when he noticed me watching. I grinned in understanding.

"That Bella, she's some bird. Dontcha think, Edward?" I looked up at him, my best "don't know from nothing" look in my eyes, the one that always got Pops off my back when he started questioning my whereabouts in the evenings.

He shot me a stern look. "I don't know what you're referring to, Alice. She's a client, nothing more."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Edward. I've been working here for nearly a year now. I've never seen you walk a client out of your office, much less stare into her eyes. You're carrying a torch, and it's enough to light Grand Central during a blackout."

"You slay me Alice," he said, then turned and pulled his coat off the back of his chair. "Grab your coat, we've got a stop to make before I get you home."

I strolled into the outer office, turning off my desk lamp and picking up my purse before walking to the door. Edward followed after hitting the light switch in his office. I lifted my coat off the coat rack, wrapped it around myself, and grabbed my cloche from the hook before I walked out the main door. Edward, waiting in the hallway, closed and locked it behind me.

I placed the hat atop my head, checking its angle in the mirror at the top of the stairs, and turned to Edward. "Where to, Boss?"

"A place called Lilly's on 38th. Bella—I mean, Miss Swan—said her brother used to frequent the joint."

I smiled. "Bella, huh? You sure got friendly quick, Mr. Masen."

Edward grimaced, and stomped off down the corridor. I followed behind, walking lightly. I could get away with ribbing Edward; deep down I knew there was more to this crush than either he or Bella realized. It made me happy to see him happy, if only for a second.

We walked to the curb and toward Edward's automobile. Edward wasn't hurting for money; I knew his parents had left him quite the sum when they'd passed, but it wasn't like him to show it off. His only obvious indulgence was his 1925 Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost. "The Best Car in the World," they called it. It certainly was gorgeous; I had to admit I felt quite the Sheba riding around in it. He'd had it outfitted with full windows, which is why he didn't mind leaving it on the curb in this kind of weather. The seats were red velveteen, and I liked the way the fabric felt against the silk of my stockings. When Edward wasn't looking, I rubbed my legs back and forth across the edge of the seat, reveling in the feel of luxury.

I knew the place we were going—Lilly's—well. It wasn't known for its dancing, but it was a good place to go for a drink afterwards. Not that I drank … much. The occasional drink never hurt anyone. And although I wasn't one to flaunt the rule breaking, I'd do it from time to time. Prohibition was baloney; anyone could see it wasn't going to be around much longer.

As we drove, Edward filled me in on the details of Emmett Swan's disappearance, the few there were. He'd gone for a drink and a game of darts, and never came home. I better understood why Bella had seemed so upset after he explained the situation; I didn't have siblings, but that didn't mean I couldn't empathize with her pain. I also knew that family, and the loss of it, was a sore spot for Edward, so when he lapsed into silence after finishing the tale, I left him alone.

I was pretty certain he wasn't just thinking about family, however. Not after the way he looked after Bella left the office.

I turned my head toward the window, smiling smugly, and watched as the streets of New York passed by. Lilly's wasn't too far from the office, so we made it there in no time. I took a look at my watch as we pulled up to the curb across the street. It was just after 7, so none of the party crowd would be around, but there were a couple of Bulls sitting in the window, drinking coffee. I scowled. Police officers never made our job easy.

Edward opened his door and turned to look at me. "I don't suppose I can get you to stay here while I go inside," he offered.

I smiled. "Not a chance." He sighed, as I continued. "Besides, I know the owner. At least, I know of her."

Edward's left eyebrow raised. "Her?"

I scoffed. It was just like a man to assume the world _wasn't_ run by women. We just kept our involvement behind the scenes.

"Rose something. It's a family joint. Used to be a really hopping place back before the 18th passed." I opened my door and stepped to the curb, straightening my coat and skirt as I walked around to meet Edward on the other side of the car. I looked at him. "Still is, if you know the right people."

"And I'm assuming you know the right people?" Edward shut his door and headed for the restaurant. I had to skip to keep up; his legs were an awful lot longer than mine.

"Don't I always?" I said with a grin as Edward opened the door for me and I walked into the front room.

The man behind the counter was one of those right people. Felix, Lilly's "cook," grinned at me after pulling his eyes from the paper he'd been reading. "Alice!" he thundered, his Russian accented-English thick. Barely anyone, save the occasional tourist, came to Lilly's for the food. Even so, Felix made a pretty mean ham and cheese when he needed to. His main job was to keep an eye on who was coming and going; on a typical night, Felix would be stationed at his post around back—at the entrance to the _actual_ Lilly's.

"What's the hap, Felix? Everything copasetic?" I glanced at the officers at the table near the front window. It was rumored that Rose had ties with the force, which is why Lilly's never got shut down, even though it was one of the more famous juice joints in the city. The man who didn't have his back to me tipped his hat in my direction. I shot him a dazzling smile before turning my attention back to the task at hand.

"Da, Alice. Everything's good."

I stuck my thumb out at Edward. "Felix, this is Edward Masen. Edward, Felix. Is Rose here?" I felt the need to glance once more toward the officers. They were conversing in low tones over their cups. I stared at the back of the man whose face I hadn't yet seen.

Felix nodded, and strode off to the kitchen. The floorboards creaked under his weight.

"A torpedo. Great," Edward muttered under his breath.

I didn't bother responding. Edward was a detective for a reason, after all. If he thought Felix was a hired gun, I wasn't going to argue. I looked down and tugged at the front of my jacket as we waited for Felix to return, hopefully with Rose in tow.

One of the officers laughed. It sent shivers up my spine. Good ones.

I needed to go over there.

I looked up at Edward, who was wearing his "I mean business" face. He probably would even notice if I walked away for a moment.

I took a deep breath and turned toward the front window. I started walking. The officer who'd been friendly when Edward and I walked grinned at his partner, then stood up from his seat and took off his hat. I reached the table and was about to speak when I looked at the man who's back had been to me.

I nearly fell over.

He was nearly a foot taller than me, although that wasn't hard. The man stood up. His face was lean, his cheekbones prominent. I gave an appreciative glance to the strength in his shoulders, the fact that his blonde hair curled up around the back edges of his hat. His eyes were a greenish blue, and they sparkled in the last beams of the late summer sun. And his lips, oh his lips …

"Hi boys, the name's Alice. Mind if I sit down with you?" I thanked the gods my voice didn't falter.

The friendly officer pulled out the third seat at the table. "Of course ma'am."

"Thank you." I sat, thankful for the support underneath my legs.

Both men sat, after me. The gorgeous one to my left stammered as he eked out a "ma'am" and my stomach jumped into my throat. What was wrong with me? Charming the cops was usually second-nature. Yet here I was, internally shaking like a leaf. At least I was keeping my cool on the outside. I smiled involuntarily, unable to take my eyes off him.

The friendly officer coughed, lightly, and I moved my eyes to the table. I could feel myself flush, but hoped the rouge I was wearing would help it go unnoticed.

_Deep breaths Alice, deep breaths._

The gorgeous officer spoke, breaking the short awkward silence. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. And this here's my partner, Peter le Nord."

The sound of Jasper's voice was like music to my ears.

I turned to Peter. "Le Nord? Is that French?"

He smiled. "It sure is, ma'am. That's where my grandfather came from."

"It's lovely. 'The North.' It's a very strong name," I mused. "And Whitlock." I turned back toward Jasper. "I can't say I've ever heard that name before."

I put one hand on the table and began tracing the wood's grain, hoping the repetitive motion would help slow my heart rate. "Where are you from?" I saw his eyes dart to Peter's, but I didn't take mine off him. I studied his features, knowing I never wanted to forget them. He had a slim white scar, in the shape of the crescent moon, on his chin. I wanted to reach out and caress it, but I kept my hands to myself.

For the time being.

Jasper responded. "It's, uh, English, ma'am. By way of Texas."

"Texas?" I nearly squealed with excitement; my nervousness was making me giddy. Embarassed, I pressed on. "You're a southern boy, then. I've always wanted to visit Texas. See, I grew up here in Brooklyn. Since Mama died, it's just been Pops and me, and we don't get out much, what with him being so busy at the hospital and all. Texas, huh? Did you have horses? Cows?" I lowered my voice to a mock whisper. "Outlaws?" I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't help myself. Jasper laughed, and the shiver once again raced down my spine.

"What brings you all the way to New York, Officer Whitlock?" I watched as Jasper's smile turned down, slightly. I felt a pang of sadness in my chest.

"Please, ma'am, call me Jasper."

I felt like my face was going to crack in two, I was smiling so big. "If you want me to call you that, Officer Whitlock, you need to stop calling me 'ma'am'."

"Of course, ma—Alice." Jasper grinned.

"Thank you, Jasper." I savored the name as it left my mouth. I liked saying it—no, I loved it. Tonight I would go home and recite it like I was memorizing lines.

Jasper answered my earlier question. "Family brings me here. My uncle, aunt and cousin, actually. And the opportunities New York presented."

I was intrigued. I knew a lot of people in this part of the city. "That right? Who's your family, anyone I might know?"

"The Hales. Rose, who runs this place, is my cousin."

My nerves once again got the better of me, and I slapped the table in my over-enthusiasm. "Says you! I know Rose pretty well." I put two and two together in my head as a black sedan pulling out of the alley next to the restaurant caught Jasper's eye. Jasper was the law that Rose had connections with. Which might mean Jasper was here pretty often … I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and scribbled my telephone number on it.

I heard Rose and Felix coming toward the front and saw Jasper glance at the front counter. He lowered his eyes to his watch and then nodded toward Peter. Peter stood up, and Jasper sighed. He looked at me, what I hoped was regret in his eyes.

"I hate to have to leave so suddenly, Alice, but our coffee break's over." Jasper stood, offering his hand to me as I got up from the chair. "Duty calls."

"As does mine, Gents. It was lovely to meet you both." I placed my hand—and the note—in Jasper's, and felt a shock of electricity shoot up my arm. I smiled, and reluctantly removed my hand from his. As Jasper looked down, I nodded to Peter and went back to the front counter to stand next to Edward. He shot me a glare, but I just smiled. Even Edward's perpetually sour mood couldn't dampen my spirits.

Edward got up from the barstool he was sitting on as Rose and Felix came down to the end of the counter. Edward stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Edward Masen, Ms. Hale. I'm investigating a missing person's case and was hoping you'd have some time to talk. Do you know anything about the disappearance of one Emmett Swan?"

Rose scowled, but I saw something register behind her deep, almost-violet eyes. She'd brush us off this time, but I knew we just had to find the right buttons to press before she'd eventually tell us what she knew. I made a mental note to visit with Rose, one on one, soon.

"Now's not a good time, Mr. Masen. I've got to prepare for the dinner rush."

Jasper came up beside me. I couldn't help but stare.

Edward huffed, and brought me back to the task at hand. We were working, after all, and if Edward was ever to take me seriously as anything more than a secretary, I needed to prove myself. He handed his card to Rose. "Give me a call when you can talk. Or I can keep coming back until you make some free time."

Jasper spoke up. "Something wrong, sir?"

Edward turned toward the sound, and I watched his eyes grow cloudy. "No, officer. I—"I poked him with my elbow. "_We_ were just leaving."

Jasper said his goodbyes to Rose and Felix and started for the door, Pete close behind. Edward and I followed. I had to admit, the view from behind wasn't bad either.

Jasper held the door open as we exited Lilly's. I shot him a glance before walking across the street to the Silver Ghost. I heard someone whistle, and I knew it was for the car, not me. Jasper seemed too much the gentleman. Still, I smiled to myself.

Edward got in the driver's seat. His mood wasn't helped by Rose's brush-off, so I forgave him this once for not opening my door. I smiled and waved at Jasper before I got in the car. I'd barely even shut the door before Edward drove off toward home. I tutted at him, but was too busy replaying the night's events to say much more.

We were about a block from the house I shared with Pops when he spoke.

"Miss Hale knows something, something big. Whatever it is, she's not apt to tell me."

I thought about the emotion I'd seen in her eyes. "Did Bella say anything about Emmett having a romantic relationship?"

Edward shook his head. "Miss Swan said he had many dalliances. But she didn't say anything particular. Why?"

"Just curious," I said. I filed away my hunches for my next trip to Lilly's. "Where do we go from here?"

Edward pulled to a stop outside my house. "_We_ go nowhere. I'll pay Miss Hale another visit on Monday."

I grimaced. It was no use pressing Edward now, not in this mood. "All right, Edward. You take it easy this weekend. See you Monday morning."

He grunted. I got out of the car and walked toward my front door. I listened as he drove away. I shook off Edward's funk. Things would work out. I had no doubt about it.

I put my key in the lock and walked into the foyer, shouting, "Hey pops!" as I hung my coat on the hook on the wall. I could smell something cooking in the kitchen and my stomach growled. I smiled and headed toward the aroma, shining blue-green eyes and the sound of laughter ringing through my mind.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you not familiar with U.S. history, when Alice refers to the "18th," she's referring to the 18th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution. The 18th went into effect in 1920 and ran until it was appealed by the 21st Amendment in 1933. The time period was known as "Prohibition;" the 18th banned the creation, sale and consumption of alcoholic beverages. Which necessitated underground bars known as speakeasies, which flappers frequented. For more on the time period, check out the link in our profile.**

**Other links in our profile for this chapter are a picture of Edward's Silver Ghost and a drawing I found that reminded me of this Alice. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Why hello, my lovelies, AHelm has returned! MPants was right: I went to Florida, and Kings of Leon were friggin' amazing. Here's a little EPOV for you. And no, silly, these are not our characters. **

**To Noela Cullen: I'll try to remember not to go places without my pants. No good. *smiles***

**P.S. Read this in 1/2 view. It's prettier.**

**

* * *

**

I watched as Alice skipped inside the brownstone she and her father lived in. I knew she could afford to move out on her own, to be independent, but she and her Pops—as she so often referred to him—got along famously, so there was no real need for her to go anywhere. Although I'd never met him, I knew her father was a good man. The fact that he supported her career aspirations—to be a PI's assistant, which was typically a man's job—and that he was OK with her working for me, was enough to let me know that he trusted her and her judgment. As for me, I'd quickly learned that Alice was the most trustworthy person in my life, and the result was something of a brother-sister bond—though we were both the only child in our families. I couldn't help but think about how Alice often spent her evenings in seedy places and wondered how good ol' Pops' opinion would change knowing his little Alice frequented speakeasies and jazz clubs.

If I was honest, a large part of me was jealous of Alice's low stress, highly joyful life. She went out dancing. She might have a drink—illegal or not. She had her father and a healthy relationship with him.

Meanwhile, I had Grandpa Alistair to contend with—emphasis on contend. And I didn't have it in me to take part in the speakeasy scene. Aside from the fact that it was illegal, I just didn't have the desire to put on a smiling face and fake it for a bunch of nobodies, a bunch of people I'd probably never see again.

I'd lost enough important people. I didn't need unimportant ones to lose, too.

I pulled my car into my spot, right in front of our building. I always parked there. The nearby residents left it open for me; it was like an unspoken rule on our block. I appreciated it. Once the engine was off, I double checked that the windows were up and opened my door. Stepping out into the cool air, I sighed.

It had been a long day.

When I looked up at our place, I saw Gramps sitting on the front stoop, arms crossed over his chest. The very end of a cigar hung between his teeth. He tossed it to the floor and stomped on it, extinguishing the embers.

It was going to be a long night.

I shoved my keys into my front right pocket and left my hand there. I folded my jacket over my left arm as I made my way around the Silver Ghost and up the front walk, already chagrined over the conversation I knew was to come. What would it be tonight? The radio played a bad song? The rain made his knees hurt?

I pushed the gate forward and turned around to close it before he called out, "Well, it's nice you finally came home."

I closed my eyes and swallowed, waiting for the insult.

It never came.

_Maybe this isn't going to be such a bad night after all. _

Gramps had only seen me a handful of times in my entire life before I relocated to keep him company, which was how, at 25, I hardly knew him. He'd never made much of an effort to see me or my parents when they were alive, and he couldn't understand why I'd dropped out of the force. When I'd first arrived in New York, we'd had a very ugly fortnight—full of fighting and arguments and once, he'd even thrown a plate at my head. It always seemed that I could never quite do enough to get on his good side, so I'd given up on trying, hoping that one day, he'd shed some light on what the underlying problem was.

For now, he complained about little things. Somehow, they were always my fault.

"Sorry, Gramps," I said over my shoulder. I turned around and walked toward him after I closed the gate. "Had a last minute client and then an unexpected stop to make before taking Alice home."

"Alice? Who's Alice? That your girlfriend?"

I sighed. A year. Alice had been working with me a year, and I'd talked about her on numerous occasions. And he still didn't know who she was.

"No, Alice is my assistant. I've told you this before, Gramps," I said, patiently.

I walked slowly up our small set of stairs and opened the front door. To my surprise, he followed me without a word. The only noise was the shuffling of his feet behind me.

_Please let this evening go smoothly … _

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed an ice cold soda. Then, I turned around to take a seat at our kitchen table. As soon as I got comfortable, he started in.

"You know, Edward," he began, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'd appreciate it if you were at least a little thoughtful."

I stared evenly at him as I let the soda slide down my throat. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gramps."

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't, since you live in your own little world," he said. He commenced an over-the-top coughing fit, staring piteously at me. Making a big show of it, he leaned on the counter, "regaining his balance" before he moved toward the pantry.

He opened the door and pulled out a jar of peanut butter.

"What is it, Grandpa?" I asked, my patience wearing thin. Out of habit, I pinched the bridge of my nose and blinked.

He wobbled over to the table and stood across from me. Then, in a sudden flourish of movement, he slammed the jar down on the table and shouted, "It's empty!"

I stared at the apparently empty peanut butter jar blankly. Tonight's argument was going to be about the substance that comprised half of his everyday sandwich?

I sighed. He continued.

"How am I supposed to eat lunch if we don't have anything to make my sandwiches with? Can't you think of someone other than yourself for once?"

I stared at him, knowing he wasn't done. His frenzied voice shook.

"I had to walk across the street to Mrs. Reed's to have lunch, and she thinks you're a terrible grandson for making me."

Nope, not quite finished.

His breath shuddered, as though he were truly, truly bothered. But, I knew better. "I wish you would worry about me sometimes, Edward."

Was this what we'd relegated ourselves to? I sighed again, for what seemed like the eight-hundredth time this evening. Slowly, I stood up and pushed my chair in, leaving my bottle on the table in front of it.

"Gramps, first things first: I don't eat peanut butter. And you know this. So when you run out of what you use for lunch, you need to let me know. That way, I can run to the store and buy it." I picked up my soda and took a swig. "Second, I left Chicago for New York _because_ I was worried about you." Did it count as one if it was only partially a lie? "And you know I set up my offices across town so that you'd be nowhere near them in case anything dangerous happened."

He stared at me, knowing his act had been foiled. I walked across the room and tossed my bottle in the trash. I glanced out of the window. A flash of green and then brown appeared before my eyes. I shook my head lightly, and refocused on Grandpa Alistair. "Gramps, God help me, but I love you. One day, maybe you'll tell me why you're so ornery. I'm convinced it's to do with something I can't change, but until you're ready to tell me, I'll put up with these ridiculous arguments you concoct in that head of yours. Tomorrow morning, I'll run to the grocer's and pick up some peanut butter for you. If you need anything else, write up a list and leave it on the table." I moved to leave the room. "For now, I'm going to my study. I'll see you tomorrow," I finished, and left the room expeditiously.

I could hear him mumbling under his breath as I made my way down the hall.

Normally, I would indulge Gramps a bit more—let him have it out, his words going in one ear and out the other; I almost never responded to his silly ranting. I was sure he had some grudge against me from the past, but what could I have done as a child? It deserved some thought … but tonight I was in no mood to deal with the ridiculous "arguments" he brought to the table.

I neared the end of the hallway and entered my study.

It was a sanctuary of sorts for me. The walls were lined with books I'd collected over the years, and the low lighting made for a rather somber atmosphere, particularly in the evening, but I liked it that way. It helped me think, when it came down to it.

My desk was bare, with only a lamp and two book ends on it. Random papers leaned at an angle between them; all my books were on the shelves. Everything else was stowed neatly away in locked drawers, due to Gramps' nosy tendencies. In one corner, there was a safe that stood to mid-thigh. Inside were my journals—so many years of journals. They went back to my childhood, and covered every phase of my life. I couldn't bear to part with them. There were also photos of my parents within that safe; I only had one photo of them on the wall and even that was hard to look at since we'd all been so happy in it. It was taken one Independence Day, when I was barely thirteen. Dad was all smiles and Mom looked so cheerful … I was standing between them, and Dad's hand was shoved into my hair. I was laughing in the picture because he was ruffling my hair when the flash went off. Bittersweet memories, those.

There were pictures of Garrett and I in the safe as well.

I couldn't handle staring at him on my wall. I'd lose my sanity.

I sat in the leather chair near the window and melted into the seatback. I let the earlier flash of green enter the forefront of my mind.

Garrett stood in the grass, a horrified look on his face. I could clearly see James, on the porch, gun in hand. The guilt washed over me anew. Surely there was something I could have done. Surely I could have stopped his murder.

Mindlessly, I stood and walked to the safe, twirled the combination lock and sat on the floor after pushing the door open. I knew exactly where what I was looking for was, so I picked it up without really looking. Painstakingly carefully, I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, rereading his posthumous words to me for what seemed like the thousandth time.

_Eddie, _

_If you're reading this, I guess I got snuffed. I suppose it was always a risk of the job. _

_I want you to know a few things though, because I can't leave you anything else worthwhile. _

_First off, you're my best buddy, and I want you to know that I appreciate everything you ever did for me. We shared a lot of good times, and that means the world to me. _

_Second, if I'm gone, I know you'll take it hard. So I'm writing this to tell you something important. Pay attention now, I can only say it once. _

_Give yourself a break sometimes, kid. You're hard on yourself—too hard. You're an amazing friend and son, and one day, you'll make an amazing husband to some lucky dame. It's too bad I won't be around to see it, but I'll be watching you, my friend. Don't forget me and know that I love you. _

_G_

I folded the letter up, surprised that tears weren't brimming in my eyes. The station had given it to me at his burial service. It had been a year and a half since James had killed Garrett, and I was finally at a place where it didn't make me cry when I thought of it … but the guilt was still there. I wondered if it would ever truly disappear.

I heard Grandpa Alistair moving around in the hallway and shook my head, trying to think of other things. I folded the letter, placed it back into its envelope and into the safe and closed the door, once again locking my private things away.

I stood and walked around to the back of my desk, taking a seat in my desk chair. As I stared into the space of the room, the flash of green was replaced by the flash of brown. I closed my eyes and pictured her.

Dark hair framing an angel's face.

Bright eyes, alive, but worried and filled with sadness.

Pretty lips that formed into a perfect pout.

Feminine, small hands, with perfectly manicured fingernails.

It was disconcerting for me to be thinking of Isabella Swan this way, but she seemed to have taken up some sort of permanent residence in my mind.

I'd taken other girls out back home in Chicago, but it was safe to say that the only woman in my life in New York was Alice … and we were strictly platonic. No funny business. Even if she _had_ been my type, we worked together and that was always a recipe for disaster.

But, Isabella _was_ my type—to a T—and I didn't quite know what to do about it.

Her concern for her family, and her obvious affection for her brother and mother were important to me. She had a job as a secretary for a prestigious advertising agency. She kept her wits about her when we were speaking despite being embroiled in what I knew was a very high stress situation.

_And_ she'd lost her father. I knew she would understand my feelings of emptiness over my deceased parents.

All of that equated to making Isabella, essentially, my perfect girl.

I didn't know what to do with that realization. She was a client. I couldn't get involved with a client. It wouldn't be smart. I had to stay professional, find her brother, and be on my way.

I knew all of this.

But still …

I couldn't let her go.

In a single evening, less than an hour even, Isabella Swan and her case had somehow become my number one priority. I kicked myself over calling her Bella in our initial meeting, as though we were casual acquaintances already, but she had seemingly knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I was working other cases. I was sure I could go out and find some broad who would keep me company. But Isabella … Bella …

It didn't make sense, not really.

But I knew, deep down, that I couldn't fight it. She'd eclipsed all my other projects, interests, cases, worries … everything.

My intrigue for and regarding her would not be appeased.

I let my mind wander over her case.

Emmett Swan seemed well-liked, according to his sister. He had more friends than enemies, and was generally a good egg. So he frequented speakeasies … that was more the norm than not these days.

Isabella had described her mother as sweet and kind and loving … hardly the kind of person who would accumulate enemies. Given Isabella's apparent ignorance regarding Lilly's locale, I could tell she didn't frequent the jazz club scene. _Just another notch in the pole, proving she and I would get along_, I thought, but quickly put my mind back on track. Professional. Responsible.

If Isabella had such little knowledge of the bar scene, and her family was not involved in shady dealings, then it appeared that I was completely without even an inkling of motive for Emmett's disappearance. None of the Swans seemed to be a magnet for danger or enemies … which meant I was at a loss.

I made up my mind to pay both Isabella and Lilly's another visit. But how to get the owner of the "café" to give up the goods …

I could stop in for a casual coffee break and try to get the cook to talk to me.

No, that was no good … he'd recognize me for sure.

I could ask around … see who knew this Hale woman that apparently ran a speakeasy in her spare time. I shook my head to myself. I didn't have the necessary connections to get any good, solid info on her, and I'd rather get it from the horse's mouth anyway. I knew I had to have an "in" with Miss Hale, it just wasn't coming to me.

After a good half hour of musing—letting my mind wander back and forth between what I'd learned about Isabella's family, their life, Lilly's—it came to me.

I sighed, knowing Alice would be thrilled.

I knew she was already planning a quick stop in to Lilly's at some point in the near future, whether she'd told me or not. I knew her well enough to recognize the determined glint in her eye when we'd left the joint. Briefly, I wondered at the man who'd watched her leave with such interest. I'd always known Alice was a looker, if she was the type you went for, but for a beat cop to take an interest; the idea was almost comical. She worked for a PI and was a flapper by night.

Still though … if he frequented Lilly's …

I'd ask Alice to go by the place and see what information she could dig up. I knew she was capable; I'd just need to give her a little bit in the way of guidelines on what we were looking for.

Despite myself, I smiled at the thought of how happy it would make her to have her first official assignment for real detective work. She'd grin and maybe hop up and down and then probably wrap her tiny arms around me in a hug. And then, she'd set about to business—planning her moves down to the moment, likely. Yes, Alice would be perfect. She would go, poke her nose around, and I was absolutely confident that she would come back with some kind of real lead to put us on the right track. It surprised me to learn that it made me happy to think of her assured excitement over the assignment.

Alice really was the brightest spot in my life since moving to New York.

At least until this evening, when I'd come to know one Isabella Swan …

* * *

**AN: I don't know about you, but I get a giggle out of Grumpypants Alistair. I'm sure Edward does not approve. And man, *whistles*, that Isabella sure is a siren. **

**Reviews are win. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: AHelm here. Last weekend was one of epic craziness. Between Pants and I, we had eight people in town, two weddings to attend, two infants to attend to, a barbecue to go to, and ... a partridge in a pear tree. Also, I am still internet-less. FML. Therefore, there was no update on Tuesday. Sorry folks.  
**

**Back to Bells for this chappie … I think it's quite delish, and I'm not just sayin' so 'cause I wrote it.

* * *

**

The soft morning light cascaded through the window of my apartment. I was curled up in bed, a book in my lap, reveling in the perfect quiet that was my Saturday morning. The weekends were something I looked to for relaxation, rejuvenation and peace and quiet. Working in an ad agency was the antithesis of all of that, and though the hustle and bustle was nice and made the work weeks go quickly, by the time the weekend rolled around, I was ready to sleep in, breathe easy and ignore the outside world.

The only exceptions to this rule came in the form of dinner at Mama's each night, and I knew, with Emmett missing, she'd crave the company tonight.

But for now, I would stay right where I was—legs curled beneath me, a blanket pulled over my legs, my back against the headboard of my sleigh bed. I'd woken on the couch at around 3 a.m. and relocated to my bedroom, thoughts of a certain man still errantly running through my mind.

I focused on my book, pushing thoughts and worries regarding Emmett far away, and ignored the horns and general hubbub wafting through my version of Utopia from the street below. The only detail that could make my apartment more perfect was a wall of books, all readily at hand for my perusal. I settled into the story. But just as Newland Archer left the city of New York for Boston, my silence and solitude was shattered.

The phone rang.

The original, book version of _The Age of Innocence_ was infinitely better than the silent film—released two years prior—and I liked losing myself in the pages of the original creation. Word on the street was that someone was working on a talkie, but something in me doubted that movie big wigs could ever do justice to the story of Newland and his love triangle with May and Ellen. I had been intent on reading the remainder of the text today. A phone call was not on the agenda this morning. I growled lightly.

The phone rang again, and I sighed, and placed my book on my bed as I got up. I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where the phone hung on the wall. As the third ring was beginning to chime, I wrapped my left hand around the handset, lifting it from the receiver, and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Miss Swan?"

I heard my breath catch, and though I was alone, I wrapped the robe I'd slept in tightly around my body, encircling my waist with my right arm. "Mr. Masen. Good morning."

_Surely he can't have a lead on Emmett after only one evening? _

"Yes, B-Miss Swan. I wondered if you might have some time this afternoon to discuss some details of your brother's case. I just had a few questions." Could his voice be even more velvety than I remembered it? How was this possible? One short exchange had my cheeks flushing red—I could feel the heat under my skin. "Isabella? Are you there?"

More time than I cared to admit had passed as I mused on my hired private investigator's voice. The blush intensified—this time out of sheer embarrassment. "Oh! Yes, Mr. Masen, of course. Should I come by your office?"

"You live in Alphabet City?" he asked.

I nodded to no one in particular. "Yes, I do. Avenue B."

"If you wouldn't be inconvenienced, I thought I'd stop by your place. My grandfather has a doctor's appointment, and the office I've got to drop him off at is just a few blocks from you." Did his voice seem hopeful? I had to be hearing things, imagining he could be interested in me in some way outside of the case I'd hired him for.

"That won't be a problem, Mr. Masen …" My voice faded out as I looked around my kitchen. Could I do it? Did I have the moxie to ask what I wanted? I faltered for a moment, and then, in a moment of utter bravery, I did it. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I can whip something up."

The line was silent for a beat, and then he answered.

"Whatever you wish, Miss Swan," he said quietly.

Before I could focus in on the calming timbre of his voice yet again, I spoke up. "When is your grandfather's appointment?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh. It's at 11:15." He sounded momentarily distracted.

I glanced at the wall clock. It was just after 10. "Perfect," I replied, suddenly nervous. "I'm at 42-15 Avenue B, and it is unit B2."

"OK then," he said. "I'll see you soon, Miss Swan."

"Yes, Mr. Masen," I responded. Another beat of silence filled the line before he disconnected it. In the newly reestablished quiet of my apartment, I placed the phone back into its cradle and murmured, "Edward …"

It was the first time I'd allowed myself to call him by his first name.

I stood there with the knowledge that Emmett would have been proud of me for taking some sort of initiative with Edward … Edward … I could never call him that aloud. It felt more like a confession than his name when I spoke it. I didn't know what to make of it, but nevertheless, I'd invited him for a meal and my baby brother would have been happy I had. Emmett was always confounded over the fact that I rarely dated. It was futile for me to attempt to explain that working in a male-dominated industry as I did made me … incredibly picky. I also had the distinct feeling that Emmett and Edward would get along nicely.

For a few moments more, I stood there, staring into space. But then I became a whirring flutter of movement. First, I put away the few dishes that sat in the sink. Then, I pulled out leftover lasagna from two nights prior and turned the oven to 250. What was I thinking, offering him lunch? I couldn't even do him the decency of making a fresh meal!

I wouldn't let myself get flustered. I pulled out lettuce, chopped carrots and tomatoes and tossed a quick salad in a large bowl. I made sure I had enough vinaigrette for the both of us, and placed it on the top shelf in the fridge. I placed the bowl of salad next to the dressing, shoved the pan of lasagna in the oven and glanced at the clock.

10:25.

Thirty-five minutes to get ready. I almost ran to my room. Looking in the mirror, I realized my hair was down. For propriety's sake, I decided that after I was dressed properly, I would pull it back into a low chignon. I took a gander out of the window once more, and smiled in the midst of my rush.

The view had been one of the reasons I chose to move here. From this vantage point, I could see the cityscape of New York in all its glory. I loved it. It didn't hurt that the place had hardwood floors and lots of space … and a large closet.

I wasn't a vain girl. I wasn't a clotheshorse. But I did love shoes, and the large closet gave me the space to have garnered quite the collection.

I stepped into the closet and hung my robe near the full length mirror. I chose a simple dress—midnight blue, with a drop waist and small floral appliqué near my right collar bone—and pulled out a pair of new, knee-high stockings.

I undressed quickly, tossing my lounge clothes haphazardly into the hamper that sat to my left, and pulled on the stockings and attached the garters that would hold them up. I stepped into the dress and angled my body so that I could see the zipper in the mirror. As I zipped the dress up, I idly worried if Edward would think I put too much effort into my appearance for a quick lunch visit.

I shook my head and slipped on a pair of black, low-heeled shoes on my way to the bathroom.

There, I whipped a brush through my hair and began the steps of knotting it into a chignon. As I pinned my modified knot into place, two tendrils of hair fell into my eyes, but I simply shoved them behind my ears and moved on. As fast as possible, I applied my normal make up, which was markedly less than most women my age wore. I used only a little eyeliner, mascara and a light lip gloss on most occasions.

When I was done, I glanced at the clock again.

10:55.

I swallowed and rushed back to the kitchen. Twenty or so minutes until he would arrive.

My heels clicked as I made my way to the refrigerator and pulled out a half dozen lemons. I placed them on the counter, pulled out a pitcher, and filled it with six cups of cold water from the tap. I sliced the lemons in half and juiced them straight into the water, afterward pouring in one cup of sugar and then began to stir.

After about five minutes, it appeared the sugar had been dissolved. I threw in a few lemon halves for effect, and dipped a spoon into the liquid to taste it.

It was perfect. I put it in the freezer, hoping a few minutes there would get the 'ade extra cool.

11:10.

There was a knock on the door.

I stared over the bar in my kitchen at the front door like a real flat tire—like nobody was home upstairs—for a second before I walked over and opened the door. "Mr. Masen," I said. "You're a bit early."

I let myself look at him then, staring directly into his vibrant green eyes. They looked happier this morning, more alive. I wondered what the difference was between last night and today. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. My grandfather decided at the last minute that he wanted to arrive early in case they get him in ahead of schedule. I'm not sure what five minutes was going to do for him, but I've learned not to argue with Gramps." The crooked smile that appeared on his face nearly knocked the wind out of me.

_Control, Bella. You'd think you've never seen a handsome man before …_

_That would be because they were never _this_ handsome_, I thought to myself.

"It's not a problem." I smiled up at him and took a step back, pulling the door open as I did so. "Please come in," I said. I took in his appearance as he walked past me into my home. He was wearing black slacks, a pale blue, long-sleeved button-down shirt and black suspenders. Atop his head was a gunmetal gray fedora, and the way the muted color contrasted with the brightness of his eyes was startling.

He removed his hat and I took it from him, placing it on a hook near the entry. He hung the jacket that he was carrying on a hook below his hat and looked to me for further direction.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masen. Do please come in. Would you like to eat in the kitchen or the living room?" I asked, all the while praying he'd choose the kitchen. At least there, I could flit about, keeping my hands busy when—and I knew it was when, not if—I got nervous, either about him being in my home or as a result of thinking about Emmett.

"The kitchen would be fine," he said.

Thank goodness.

"Right this way, then," I said, and headed toward the kitchen. The scents of the spices in the lasagna were percolating through the air as I pulled out two plates and sets of silverware.

"Smells lovely, Miss Swan," he said.

I looked over my shoulder at him and grinned. "Thank you," I said. "I learned to cook from my mother. She's a master in the kitchen. Please have a seat anywhere you'd like," I said, pointing toward my small kitchen table, and sounding much more calm and collected than I actually was.

He sat down in the chair furthest from me, and I pulled the food from the refrigerator and oven. As I plated the dishes, I asked, "You spoke of having questions for me on the phone this morning, Mr. Masen," I offered, hoping to start a conversation. I didn't much want the discussion of my brother's disappearance to mar this meal, but I knew that's what he was here for. I placed a plate directly in front of him, along with a fork. "Will lemonade be sufficient?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Isabella … that will be more than fine." I turned back to the freezer, pulled out the freshly made lemonade and placed it on the table. I walked across the kitchen and pulled two glasses from the cupboard as he continued to speak. "I just wanted to ask a few questions about your brother's case. I've had a bit of a hard time determining a motive … Emmett didn't seem like a guy who collected enemies is all."

I took a seat across the table from him and poured our drinks. "Please eat," I said, gently. As he speared a bite of lasagna, I responded to his assessment of my brother. "Emmett was—is—a good kid, Mr. Masen. He dabbles in the speakeasy scene, but other than that, he's a hard worker, has a good job and helps keep our mother company, like I said last night."

He nodded. "This is delicious. I haven't had good lasagna since before I moved to New York, Miss Swan. Thank you," he began. When he smiled at me, I grinned back, hoping he would continue speaking. "Do you know how long he'd been frequenting Lilly's?" he asked me.

I furrowed my brow as I thought about that. "Hmm. Let's see. Emmett first mentioned going to Lilly's around my birthday … it's been a couple months, I would say. Yes, it's been approximately two and a half months."

"You were born in September?" He asked. It was December 4th.

I nodded. "The thirteenth."

He looked at me for a moment, finally shaking his head lightly as he took a sip of his lemonade. I glanced down at his plate and noticed that the salad was gone, and so was three-fourths of his lasagna. He noted the direction of my gaze. "I'm sorry if it seems that I ate too quickly. Living with Gramps means I'm often subject to his dietary wishes … and Italian is far outside the realm of what he enjoys eating. I miss it."

"It's not a problem," I said, adding his interest in Italian food to the mental catalog I had started about this man. He wasn't originally from New York. He had a grandfather that he lived with. He liked Italian food. He was gorgeous. _Shame on you, Bella_, I thought. I blushed, and tried to cover up my thoughts with a question. "Would you like anything more?"

Again, he stared at me, this time as though he was having a hard time forming a response.

"If you don't hear from your brother by Wednesday, please let me know, because we'll have to make a visit …" His voice stopped and he changed the direction of his sentence. "Just let me know if you don't hear from him."

"Of course, Mr. Masen."

"Isabella," he began in a tentative voice. "May I call you Bella? I apologize for calling you by a pet name last night. I should have …"

I cut him off. "Bella is fine," I said. _More than fine. _Please_ keep saying my name. I feel as though I am possessed by your voice. And your hair. And your eyes _…

"Thank you," he answered. "Back on the subject of your brother … Do you know Rosalie Hale?"

I shook my head.

"Well, Alice and I are going to do a little research about her. Poke around a little, you know. She is the owner of Lilly's, and I have a hunch she knows where your brother is. Or at least something about his disappearance." He was determined all of a sudden, and a glimpse of anger flashed in his eyes. "We'll find him, Bella," he said, ending on a softer note.

"I trust you," I said simply. And in that moment, I realized I did. Implicitly.

"Thank you," he replied, his voice almost a whisper.

Suddenly, I needed to be busy. I had to have something to distract myself from noticing his crooked smile. Something to distract me from his vibrant green eyes. Something to distract myself from noticing the way his hands were beautiful—strong but graceful. Something to assist me in ignoring the intimacy I'd felt during our last exchange.

I stood up quickly, my chair skidding an inch or so away from me across the hardwood floor as I did so. "Can I take this?" I asked, gesturing to his plate.

He nodded and I picked it up, along with my own, and proceeded to the sink. I realized I'd barely touched my food. I scraped it into the trash bin, hoping he hadn't noticed. I then rinsed the plates and left them for later washing. "More lemonade?" I asked before turning around to face him.

When I did, a quiet grin was on his lips. _No, do not look there, Bella_, I mentally chastised myself.

"I'm fine, Bella," he said. "Please have a seat, if you don't mind. I just had one more question."

I nodded a single time and sat back down. "What is it, Mr. Masen?"

"What's a guy gotta do to get you to call him by his first name?" he asked me, a sly smirk on his lips. His eyes were kind and soft, and I made note of the long, dark lashes that framed them.

"I wouldn't know, Mr. Masen." I felt an uncharacteristically sly smirk of my own make its way onto my lips. As my right eyebrow rose slightly, I realized my voice didn't sound like … mine. It was lower, huskier. Was I _flirting_?

"Well," he said. He leaned forward onto his elbows and angled his face toward me. "When you find out, let me know, because I'd much rather be known as Edward in some scenarios."

"Do tell … _Mr._ Masen. Which scenarios would those be?" I asked.

"Perhaps when in the company of a female companion I'd like to know better," he answered, and crossed his arms over his chest.

My inner self was asking a million questions.

A female companion? How much better? What does that mean?

But I simply grinned, "Well, perhaps she'll call you by your first name in the future, when your business dealings have come to a close. You never know."

He leaned back against the chair and glanced at the clock on the wall. As he did so, I let my eyes fall to his shoulders, down his chest and finally return back to his eyes.

I had a feeling that perhaps green would be my favorite color from now on.

I decided to ignore the fact that flirting and bantering on with a man was out of character for me, instead saying, "Was there anything else regarding Emmett that you'd like to know?"

_Back to business. That's right, Bella_.

"Yes, I was actually wondering if you thought a meeting with your mother would be possible," he stated and raised his eyebrows at me. "I know you said she's not handling this well, but perhaps she would know something …"

"I'm sure that can be arranged." I was being honest. Mama didn't know I'd hired a PI to search for Emmett, but if I told her, I knew she'd want to help in any way she could. Then, I asked, "Where are your parents, Mr. Masen?"

An uncomfortable look appeared on his face, and I instantly regretted my question. "They're …" he began, but I cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry," I said. "That question is none of my business."

"No … Bella. It's fine." He cleared his throat. "My parents died a few years ago. Spanish influenza."

I probed the depths of my brain, thinking back to articles I'd read in the paper regarding an epidemic of Spanish Influenza in recent years. Was that in Illinois? "So, you're originally from Chicago?" I asked, probing.

"I am indeed," he said. _That explains the accent I couldn't place_, I thought. He moved to stand.

"I've gotta run, Bella," he said. "Gramps isn't a very patient old man, and if I have him waiting too long after his appointment's over, I'll never hear the end of it."

I stood as well. "Oh, OK." I looked at the clock. 12:30 already? How had the time flown? "Well, Mr. Masen, I'll check with Mama and see when she's available for an interview."

We walked together to the door, and he looked down at me from his tall height. A gentleness I couldn't accurately describe crept into his eyes and before I could ask what was wrong, he reached forward and, with the lightest, softest touch possible, tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from my chignon behind my ear.

Instead of immediately pulling away when he'd finished, he let his hand linger there, his fingertips grazing the skin between the back of my ear and my hairline.

Electricity seemed to pulse across the place where our skin touched.

I wanted to close my eyes and raise my hand to press his palm against my cheek, so I could feel more of it.

I wanted to reach out and press my fingers to his cheek, so I could see whether his skin was soft and smooth, or grainy from the slight hint of beard that had appeared since last night.

But I did neither.

Instead, I kept my eyes trained on his for a moment and then, when I lost my nerve, retracted my gaze to the floor, all the while cursing my own sense of propriety, fear and confusion.

After a moment's time, he dropped his hand from its place near my ear. "Goodbye for now, Bella," he said. "We'll speak soon."

"Yes, goodbye, Mr. Masen," I replied. In my mind, I was whispering: "Edward. Edward. Edward." I handed him his coat and hat from their respective places on the wall.

He turned to leave. I watched him take a few steps down the hallway and was moving to close the door when he called out my name. "Bella?"

I placed one foot in the hallway and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Be safe, please," he said simply as he flipped his hat over in his right hand and placed it on his head. He turned and continued walking away.

I closed the door and leaned against it for a moment after he left.

"What are you _doing_, Bella?" I asked myself aloud.

This was all so out of step with my usual behavior. So what if Edward was amazingly attractive? I had just spent the last hour shamelessly flirting with a man I hardly knew!

My inner monologue argued with itself.

_That was inappropriate. _

_Perhaps it was, but he's so … amazing. _

_You hardly know him. _

_I don't care! _

I didn't care?

Well, that was new.

I knew I would see Edward soon, and it would behoove me to figure out exactly what it was that I was feeling before that meeting happened.

I floated back to the kitchen and washed the dishes that I'd left in the sink. When I was finished, I walked across the kitchen and turned the radio on to my favorite classical station. Mozart and Beethoven and the like always helped cleaning pass quickly for me, not to mention that classical relaxed me like no other music could.

I turned back over my shoulder and smiled as I caught sight of Edward's empty glass on the table.

I picked it up and washed it, placing it on the rack to dry. After drying my hands, I danced down the hall to my bedroom and removed my shoes. After giving my bathroom a once over, complete with mopping and a quick cleaning of the glass, I stepped into my closet and picked up my dirty clothes. After this, I walked to my small laundry room and began a load of laundry. I stood there, staring at my washing machine and clothes dryer as my mind wandered over what to take with me to Mama's later. After a few minutes had passed I shook my head to bring myself back to reality, and then returned to the kitchen.

I glanced at the clock. For a day I'd planned to relax my way through, I'd done quite a bit of cleaning.

_Edward_.

It was nearly 2 p.m., which meant a program I thoroughly enjoyed in secret was about to come on the radio.

I turned the radio off and unplugged it from the wall, carrying it with me into the living room. Once there, I placed the radio on the coffee table, plugged it back into the wall and turned the volume up slightly, just as the deejay I was now so familiar with began to speak.

"Hey, hey, hey, all of you out there in the Big Apple! Welcome to National Radio! For the next hour, we'll play all the music you hate to love … that's right, folks, you guessed it! The Devil's music! Jazz!"

Duke Ellington's perfect piano began to play as soon as the announcer's voice stopped, and I sank into my couch, closed my eyes and lost myself in the music. It was Ellington that made me relatively sure that any man I ended up with would have to have at least a slight inclination toward music, because the idea of a man playing piano just about did me in.

Jazz was this beautiful, moving creation that moved me like no other. It made me feel more alive. It made me want to … dance. I thought about Edward's assistant.

I would never admit it, but Alice's life was something I envied. A bonafide flapper, I assumed that she loved jazz and would make no apologies for it. Alice probably listened to NBC's jazz broadcast at top volume with her family, and it was likely she was an expert on which juice joints were worth visiting and which were worth skipping. To be able to just let loose and have fun was a luxury I had never afforded myself, and I suppose that listening to NBC's Jazz Radio was my way of letting go a little, even if I kept my enjoyment of the so-called Devil's music to myself.

As Ellington's genius made its way into my brain, I felt a small grin appear on my lips.

_Forget analysis for a moment_, I told myself.

And for the next few hours, I didn't consider that Edward was out of my league.

I didn't care that he was this extraordinary man while I was painfully normal.

I didn't worry that my brother was missing and probably in danger.

I simply let the music take me over while I envisioned his face.

_Edward_.

* * *

**AN: Daniel Day Lewis plays Newland Archer in the 1993 film adaptation of **_**The Age of Innocence**_**. The facts in this chapter are (of course) accurate: The book was published in 1921, and a silent film was released in 1924. Also, on November 15, 1926, NBC began broadcasts on the first national commercial radio station. Jazz **_**was**_** known as The Devil's Music, and yes, I'm nerdy enough that I looked up a calendar for 1926. December 4th was indeed a Saturday.**

**And uh, yeah ... that 'be safe' scene where Eddie puts his hat on gets Pants and me as hot and bothered as it did Bells.  
**

**Reviews are win!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for another delay … let's just say that three-day weekends don't equal productive writing time in MPants land. It's a longish chapter, however, to try and make up for it. Read on for a little southern perspective.**

**

* * *

**I sat in our normal pew as Father Michael gave his yearly sermon on the Golden Rule. As much as I appreciated the reminder—particularly as one of the city's policemen—to do unto others as you would have done unto you, I wasn't really listening. My mind was full of other thoughts, and aside from the thought that I was starving, most of them weren't mass-appropriate.

I yawned, and Rose elbowed me in the side. I shot her a glare out of the corner of my eye. She was part of my problems—she and that dang juice joint she ran. I'd been curious about what that Masen guy wanted since I'd left on Friday night. I hadn't seen Rose since then thanks to the double I'd worked yesterday to cover for Pete, so I hadn't had an opportunity to ask.

Pete had gotten a date with Charlotte at the last minute. He'd phoned me up yesterday, at the precinct, and practically begged me to work for him. "Please, Jazz, she's the one!" he'd cried. The guy had it bad, but I was happy to cover for him. I was hoping he'd do me a similar favor in the near future.

Father Patrick's voice lulled me into a dream-like state. I pictured gray eyes in a shining face. Her short black hair nearly completely covered by her hat, she grinned at me. She held out a hand, beckoning …

Rose grabbed my elbow and pulled me into a standing position. Father Michael had finished the sermon, and I'd missed him announcing that it was time to recite the Lord's Prayer. I spoke with the rest of the congregation when it was our turn, and then listened to the rite of peace. Rose kissed me on the cheek, and I shook hands with Uncle Jonathan and hugged Aunt Margaret. I lined up behind my family and listened as Father Michael recited the communion prayers before we walked toward the altar. I went through the ritual, both grateful for the ceremony and annoyed with myself that I couldn't wait for it to be over.

Back at my place in the pew, I prayed that the announcements would be short today. Father Michael announced the times for Bible study, and then told us we were free to go. I was practically chomping at the bit to get out of there.

I thought back to Friday evening.

I thought about how I rolled my eyes at Pete and his belief in falling in love at first sight. It was ironic, really, how Alice had walked in at that precise moment and swept the rug right out from under me. I didn't make fun of Pete on the way back to HQ.

I wanted to go home and call her that night. When I'd told Pete I'd gotten her number, and that I was thinking of calling her as soon as I got off shift, Pete had stopped me, telling me: "You don't want to seem too eager."

Pete. Of all people. He was practically out searching for a wedding ring less than 24 hours after meeting Charlotte and yet he was telling me not to call?

"Wait at least a day," he'd said. I'd begrudgingly admitted that he was probably right. I didn't want to seem desperate, but there was no way I was letting this one slip my grasp. So I'd planned on calling Alice on Saturday. But then Pete asked me to cover for him … So now it was Sunday, and I was dead set on nothing stopping me from calling her tonight, after dinner with the family.

Rose's parents had moved to New York City from Rochester shortly before they'd asked me to come and live with them, five years ago. Every Sunday they held a formal family dinner, after mass at St. Patrick's. Every Sunday we walked—weather permitting—from the cathedral to their swank apartment on Madison Ave. Every Sunday I was reminded about how good the other half lived. I was thankful for my Aunt and Uncle and their generosity, but in comparison with the modest apartment I shared with Pete, in the East Village, the Hales' apartment, which encompassed an entire floor, felt like something owned by royalty.

Speaking of royalty …

"Hello Rose, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Jasper." A voice rang out from behind us.

I groaned, softly, before turning around. I heard Rose mutter something unbecoming of a lady underneath her breath. Another unfortunate side-effect to Sunday dinners at the Hales' was having to make conversation with Royce King, and sit idly by as he made a fool of himself in front of Rose. The King family was big news in Rochester, and long-time family friends of the Hales. Since moving down to the city a couple of years ago, Royce had made a name for himself in the speakeasy circles; I'd shown up for my shift more than a few times to find him sleeping one off in a cell.

I didn't much care for the guy.

Royce was dead set on joining the Hale family. He'd been after Rose for as long as I'd known him, and from the stories she told me, long before that. They'd courted, briefly, in high school, but Rose had never let it go to the next level. She told me once that she'd felt a weight lift from her shoulders when she and her family moved to the city; it was a perfect excuse to break off the "relationship." When Uncle Jonathan had announced that Royce was following suit, Rose had cursed a blue streak—out of earshot of her parents, of course.

"Good afternoon, Royce," said Aunt Margaret, sweetly. "Will you be joining us for dinner today?"

I had Royce's response memorized. No matter how hard Rose and I wished it to be different, it was always the same.

"Yes, thank you ma'am. I would never pass up the opportunity to spend time with you and your family. And Carmen's roasts are just the cat's pajamas." Royce leaned in, conspiratorially, and whispered. "Just don't mention that to my mother." He guffawed, loudly, at the same joke he used every Sunday. I rolled my eyes.

As a group, the five of us headed out of St. Patrick's and on to the sidewalk. It was a surprisingly mild day for early December. Uncle Jonathan surveyed the group, and when it was determined that neither Rose nor Aunt Margaret were averse to the cool weather, we decided to walk back to the apartment. Rose wrapped her arm through the crook of mine and set off at a brisk pace. I knew she was hoping Royce would get stuck talking politics with Uncle, and give us a little time to ourselves.

Since I knew the route like the back of my hand, I let my mind slip back into thoughts of flappers and speakeasies. I wondered if Alice and I would make it past the initial crush … I was worried about how different our lifestyles seemed. Of course, I didn't know that she was a flapper, for certain, but I could make an educated guess. It was part of my job description, after all.

Rose broke the silence. "What's eating you, Jazz?" It struck me as funny. Jazz. My nickname … and possibly Alice's favorite music. I let out a laugh. Everything was connected.

"Oh Rose," I patted her hand where it rested on my arm. "I'm in trouble."

"It's that girl from Lilly's, isn't it." Rose peered at me out of the corner of her eye. "The one that came in with that guy, Masen. I saw the way you looked at her on Friday night. And I bet you've been mooning since then; I had to practically drag you through mass."

I shook my head, attempting to clear it. I had to get control of myself; it wouldn't do me any good to go acting like some Dumb Dora. I was a man, and needed to play the part.

"Her name's Alice—" I started.

"I know her name," Rose interrupted, a sly smirk making its way onto her face. "I bet I know more about her than you do." She glanced behind us. Her parents and Royce were quite a ways back; we'd been walking faster than normal.

Rose stopped and turned to face me. "She's a flapper, Jazz. She's a pretty regular customer at Lilly's." All of a sudden, her face showed genuine concern. For as strong as Rose seemed outwardly, she really was a sweetheart. I saw that side of her personality more often than anyone. A deeply worried look flashed in her eyes. I wondered why she'd be so worried about me getting involved with Alice. I could handle myself. "The scene's not for everyone, Jazz. I don't want anyone else getting hurt," she said.

I was about to ask her to clarify on her "anyone else" comment when Royce caught up with us. Apparently, he and Uncle had finished discussing the chances that recently reelected governor Al Smith would run for president in two years time. I assumed he saw us stop, and took it as his opportunity to worm his way into the _private_ conversation I was having with Rose.

"Rose, darling. You get more lovely every time I see you." Royce held out an arm, but Rose chose to ignore it, instead replacing her hold on mine. She started walking again before answering through gritted teeth.

"Thank you Royce. Although I think it's quite impossible for one's beauty to change in the span of a week." Rose was well practiced at rejecting Royce's lines.

Royce chuckled, missing her sarcasm entirely. I smiled. The palooka was all wet.

Royce pulled out a silver engraved cigarette case. "And what's the hap on the force these days, Jasper?" he said, before holding the case out to Rose and me. "Ciggy?"

Both Rose and I shook our heads in refusal. Rose smoked, on occasion, but I knew she'd never accept a gift from Royce, even something as small as a cig. He'd sent her roses in the past—thinking he was clever to play on her name—she'd always returned them. Her favorite flowers were lilies, but I wouldn't tell him that.

I wondered when, if ever, Royce would take the hint.

We reached the outer door of the building that housed the Hale's apartment at 777 Madison Avenue. We walked to the entry door that led to the apartments on the upper floors and nodded to the doorman. We waited in front of the elevator for Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Margaret to catch up, then headed to the 9th floor. Benjamin, the Hales' butler, opened the door for us when we arrived, and took the ladies coats. Being waited on was something I just could not get used to, and after the first few tussles we'd had over my coat, Ben knew better than to try and take mine. I was raised to do things for myself.

We settled into the parlor and made small talk—Royce, of course, loudly butting his opinions into everything—until Carmen announced that dinner was ready. We headed to our places in the dining room, Uncle said grace, and then we ate. I had to admit, although begrudgingly, that Royce was right on one account—Carmen's roast _was_ the best I'd ever tasted.

I was quiet through dinner, thinking about what I'd say to Alice when I called her later that night. I was debating asking her to a flick, or to dinner, when Aunt Margaret directed a question toward me.

"Jasper, dear. You're awful quiet. Is everything all right?"

Before I could answer, Rose interjected. "He's in looooove, Mama." Her smirk lit up her face. Rose was sure lucky we were in mixed company.

Aunt Margaret smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh that's wonderful! Who is she, dear? Someone we might know?"

I looked around the table. All eyes were on me. I realized then that I didn't even know Alice's last name. I swallowed the bite of potato I had in my mouth and answered. "No, ma'am, I don't think you'd know her. I just barely know her myself."

Aunt Margaret looked disappointed. "Oh. Well. I hope she's a nice girl."

Rose looked like she was about to add to the situation, so I kicked her under the table. She glared at me, but I ignored it. "I hope so too, ma'am. I surely do." I was thoughtful for a second before I spoke again.

"Rose, what was it you were telling me just the other day about wanting to go see that new Garbo movie? What's it called … _The Temptress_?"

Royce's face lit up. I smiled, innocently, even as Rose stared in my direction. If looks could kill, I'd be dead on the floor. I crossed my arms over my chest. Smugness was not an attractive quality, but I knew she could weasel her way out of Royce's eventual invitation. It served her right for her earlier attempt at throwing me to the wolves.

Uncle Jonathan took a deep breath of contentment and pushed his chair back from the table, saving Rose for the moment. "That was delicious," he crowed. "Thank you Carmen." Carmen nodded and smiled, and proceeded to clear the leftover food and dishes from the table. "Shall we retire to the study, Royce, Jasper?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 5 p.m. If I was going to call Alice at a proper hour, I had to get on my way home.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but I'll have to pass. I've got an early shift in the morning and I need to be getting on home."

"Ah, well then, my boy," Uncle Jonathan looked out the window. It was getting awfully gray. "I'll have Benjamin pull the car around." I started to interject, but he raised his hand. "No declining, now, Son. I'd have hell to pay from Margaret here if I let one of our city's finest get ill."

I accepted the generosity before standing from table and pushing in my chair. I picked up my plate and utensils and took them in to the kitchen. Carmen clucked at me, disapprovingly, but I just smiled.

I exited the kitchen and found that Royce and Uncle had left the room. I walked over to Aunt Margaret and took her hand, kissing it. "Thank you for the fine meal, ma'am. It was delicious, as always."

She smiled. "Ever the gentleman, Jasper. And you know you are very welcome."

I turned to Rose. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

Crossing her arms, she nodded, curtly, and we headed to the foyer. She was still mad at me for helping Royce.

"I'm sorry Rose, but you know I just couldn't help myself."

"You're going to regret it, Jasper Whitlock. Just you wait."

I laughed, then got serious. "Rose, I have to leave, but I need to know. Who was that Masen guy? Is he a dick? What kind of questions was he asking?"

She turned away. For a second I thought I saw tears in her eyes, but when she turned back to me, her gaze didn't waver. "Yes, he's a PI. He wanted to ask me some questions. About some joe named Emmett Swan. Guess he's missing or something." She shrugged. "A lot of people who frequent Lilly's go 'missing' for a few days every now and then. It comes with the territory."

I could see that she was holding something back, but I didn't have time to press the issue. I made a mental note to visit her during the week and see if I could find out more. And maybe ask Alice about Masen and his questions … she seemed awful friendly with the guy. I grimaced, unintentionally. I didn't like the idea of her being friendly with any guy. Except me.

"Well. Thanks anyway Rose. I'll be seeing you."

I kissed her on the cheek and let myself out the front door. I chose to walk down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, hoping the exercise might calm my nerves. I stepped out onto the street as a gush of cool wind blew past and I was suddenly grateful for the ride. The drastic change in weather—one minute mild, the next threatening snow—reminded me of home. Weather in Texas was quite unpredictable. Benjamin stood at the curb, in front of the Hales' Model A Ford. The car wasn't due to be sold to the public until late next year, but Uncle Jonathan knew people who knew people … I slid into the passenger seat and Benjamin strolled around to the driver's side. He got in and took off toward my home.

I sat in silence most of the way. The nerves hadn't quite calmed; if anything, they were getting worse. I didn't know why I was feeling this way; these jitters were completely atypical.

Benjamin pulled up in front of my apartment building. "We're here, sir." I thanked him for the ride and got out, waking toward the front door. It had begun to snow as we drove; the cold of the snowflakes hitting my face relaxed me. Snow was something I'd never really experienced while living in Texas. Waking up to a snow-covered city still made me feel like a little kid.

I walked up the stairs to our third-floor apartment. I put the key in the lock and turned it. Pete was working the late shift tonight, so I had the place to myself.

I placed my keys on the kitchen table and turned on the lamp. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror in the small bathroom. As I walked closer, I noticed that a few snowflakes had caught in my hair; they sparkled in the low light. I rubbed a hand over the blond stubble that had sprouted since I'd shaved yesterday. My hand caught on the scar on my chin and I frowned.

I walked back out into the main room. The phone loomed at me from the corner of the room. It seemed ominous. My imagination took over for a second, and I watched as the receiver grew fangs and sneered in my direction. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath. If I didn't call Alice now, it would only get harder.

I picked up the handset and placed it to my ear. I dialed the rotary: 2. 7. 4. 1. 9. 0. 1. I didn't need the slip of paper Alice had written her number on; I'd read it so many times that first night, I'd memorized it. I knew the number was for somewhere in Brooklyn, but I knew little else.

The phone rang once, then twice. I heard it connect and a deep voice rang out over the line. "Hello?"

Startled, I stammered as I spoke. "He-hello. I'm trying to reach Alice …" Once again I was reminded that I knew little more than her first name. And that she was quite possibly the most beautiful dame I'd ever seen.

"May I ask who's calling, please?"

"This is Jasper Whitlock, sir."

I heard the voice of my dreams ring out in the background. "Pops? Who's on the phone?"

The man on the other end of the line pulled the handset away from his face and responded. "A man by the name of Jasper Whitlock? Alice, were you expecting a call?"

I heard Alice giggle. She was much closer to the phone now. "I sure was, Pops. I'll take it."

The man grumbled as he handed over the phone.

"Hello?" Alice's voice was as intoxicating as I remembered. It took me a moment to regain enough composure to reply.

"A-Alice. It's Jasper. We met the other night at Lilly's?" I sat in a chair at the table; even when she wasn't in the room, Alice's presence made my knees weak.

"Of course. I couldn't forget you, Jasper."

I gulped, but continued on. "I hope you don't think it's forward of me to call you."

Alice giggled into the phone. "I wouldn't presume to, Jasper. It was me, after all, who was forward in the first place, if you'll recall."

I could still feel the touch of her hand on mine.

Alice continued. "You having a nice Sunday, Jasper?"

I grinned, despite my nerves. "I am. I went to mass with Rosalie Hale and her parents, then went over to their apartment for Sunday dinner."

"Oh, that's nice. Rosalie seems like a great dame. She's got smarts, which I appreciate."

"That she does," I said. I swallowed and tried to get to the point. "Alice, I was actually calling to see if you'd like to maybe go to a flick or dinner with me some time this week."

Alice squealed into the receiver. "I'd love to!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, that's good to hear. Are you free Tuesday night? I work the day shift, but I get off around 6."

"As long as Edward doesn't need me that night, dinner or a flick would be perfect."

I saw an opening, and although I didn't want to pry, my curiosity got the better of me. "Edward … Masen?"

"Yes. He's my boss."

"May I ask what it is you do, Alice?" I was careful to sound innocent. "Oh, and I've also just realized that I don't know your last name."

"I'm a secretary. Well, sort of. See, Edward's a private investigator. I run his front office. I also give him advice on cases from time to time," she paused. "And the last name's Cullen."

Cullen? I knew the name from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. I'd have to think on it later.

"A P.I., huh? That must get real interesting," I prodded just a bit further. "Were y'all investigating something at Lilly's the other night?"

Alice's voice got quiet. "Some guy's gone missing, and his sister's hired us to look for him." She whispered the rest into the phone. I guessed her father was somewhere nearby. "He's a patron of Lilly's back room."

"Hm. You know, the police usually handle missing person cases pretty well." I tried to make the comment as lighthearted as I could. I had a general distrust of dicks, but I didn't want to drive Alice away with my opinions, so I kept them under wraps.

"The police can't always get in all the places that need to be investigated, talk to all the people that need to be talked to, Jasper." Her voice was disapproving, but kind.

I decided it was best to leave this topic alone for the moment, so I changed the subject. "Where would you like to meet Tuesday evening?"

Alice's voice was lighthearted again when she spoke. "How about you meet me at our office? It's in the village." She recited an address; I knew it. It wasn't too far from the precinct.

"Sure thing. That's near HQ. Let's meet at, say, 6:30?"

"Sounds like a date to me, Jasper Whitlock," I pictured her face as she spoke my name. A shiver ran up my spine. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too darlin'," I replied. "Me too."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I placed it back on the table and put my hands behind my head, breathing easily for the first time all day.

* * *

**A/N: Jasper's so nosy! :D**

**Links for this chapter include: A picture of the Hales' apartment building, a picture of the Hales' car, and a map of locations in the story that will be updated as the story proceeds. Check the profile.**

_Quick definitions: _

_dick – Private Investigator _

_palooka – social outsider_

_all wet – gets stuff wrong often_

_Dumb Dora – A less than intelligent female_

**P.S. – I am sorry if I got the order of mass wrong. I am not a Catholic, but the Hales are. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey, all! AHelm here. So, to address one thing: We had a couple of you mention that Eddie and Ali haven't gotten anywhere on the case. I'd like to gently remind everyone that it's only been two days in the story's timeline. The story started on Friday night and this chapter takes place on Monday morning, December 6th.**

**Read on, lovelies!

* * *

**

Monday morning. Alice was coming in around ten, despite the fact that I generally opened the office around eight. I always had her come in late on Mondays—I liked the quiet. The couple of extra hours gave me time to mull over my current cases. And this particular Monday, I had quite a bit to chomp on.

Saturday afternoon had turned my world on its heel.

I had intended to meet Bella somewhere and remain professional–I was working for her, she was a client, after all. I would show up, ask her the questions I had about her brother, and leave her to enjoy her Saturday.

That was before she allowed me to meet her at her apartment. Gramps' appointment was of great use to me that day.

I thought I was prepared. But when she opened the door and was standing there in that blue dress, I immediately lost my resolve to keep my attraction a secret.

Bella was …

She looked better than any talkie star I had ever seen. A vision. Astonishingly beautiful. A Grade A Dame. And I nearly came undone.

Right there, in her doorway, I swallowed hard. I nervously fingered the brim of my fedora—the one Christmas gift Gramps had given me since I moved to the City—and heard myself respond with some mumbo jumbo about Gramps' doctor appointment. I then found myself desperately searching for something—anything—to say as I hung my coat and hat on the rack near Bella's door.

We made our way to her kitchen. The midnight blue of her dress against her creamy, porcelain-like skin … the way she walked … the way the dress aligned itself to her frame in all the right ways … I became a man on edge. I knew why I was there, but I couldn't turn off the part of my mind that wanted to do more than talk shop. I wanted to get to know her, maybe even flirt a little.

_Professional! _

The voice in my head yelled at me, and I nearly nodded in response. Professional. I would be the epitome of the word, and then go on my way, leaving Miss Swan to her Saturday afternoon.

Hints of spice wafted through the air, and through the cloud of the argument still going on in my mind, I heard myself say, "Smells lovely, Miss Swan."

"Thank you. I learned to cook from my mother," she said. "She's a master in the kitchen. Please have a seat anywhere you'd like,", she added, and gestured to her kitchen table.

I let my eyes rest on her delicate wrists and found that I wanted to reach out and take her hand.

_Professional! _

As she pulled out a salad bowl from the fridge and lasagna from the oven, I sat down as far away from her as possible. I didn't want to have an excuse to graze her skin once she was seated. As much as I wanted to, I knew it would be inappropriate. I was here on business.

She brought out lemonade and plated our food. When I tasted it, I could have sworn I'd died and gone to heaven. Delectable doesn't begin to cover it. The flavors melted into one another; I stifled a moan of pleasure when it hit my tongue. It had been way too long since I'd had Italian food, thanks to Gramps' finicky eating habits, and even then, it had been no where near as tasty as Bella's.

Could this woman do _every_thing?

We talked about the food for a while, and I figured that I would make up for overstepping my boundaries on Friday night by asking whether she minded if I called her Bella. "Bella is fine," she said, and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Perhaps there was hope after all …

Even as the smile crossed my face, I mentally chastised myself for the thought.

_She's in need, and she's your client, and this—whatever you're trying to do—is wrong._

_Professional!_

I changed the subject from the more personal territory we were headed into back to the case. We talked about her brother, and I got a little more information from her regarding him, promising her that we'd find him.

"I trust you," she said.

It was official.

In response to those three words, all my walls fell down. Every resolution I'd made since meeting her regarding shying away from a personal relationship with her—and it seemed that I had had to make them and remake them often as they shattered around me—crashed into a million pieces. The damage was irreparable. I couldn't fight it anymore.

I gazed into her eyes and whispered my response. "Thank you."

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but I think she returned at least part of my stare.

She broke the gaze first. I didn't take my eyes off of her as she took our plates to the sink. But even in my state, I noticed she hadn't eaten much, which bothered me. Noticing that a few strands of hair had fallen loose from the knot her hair was in, part of my brain—the part that was at that very moment performing a stranglehold on the part that just minutes before was screaming _Professional!—_formed a plan.

"More lemonade?" She turned to face me.

A grin on my face, I responded, "I'm fine, Bella. Please have a seat, if you don't mind. I just had one more question."

I waited for her response. "What is it, Mr. Masen?" she said as she took a seat.

"What's a guy gotta do to get you to call him by his first name?" I asked, and shot her a grin while everything inside me prayed she wouldn't find the question inappropriate and give me the boot.

"I wouldn't know, Mr. Masen," she said in a voice that was somehow different than it had been mere moments before.

I couldn't stop myself. "Well," I leaned in close. "When you find out, let me know, because I'd much rather be known as Edward in some scenarios." The words were out. I couldn't take them back. As I was preparing to mentally kick myself for taking it too far, too fast, she spoke again.

"Do tell … _Mr._ Masen. Which scenarios would those be?" At her emphasis on mister, I heard myself take a sharp intake of air, and I hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Perhaps when in the company of a female companion I'd like to know better," I answered honestly. _Anytime I'm around you. Anytime._

"Well, perhaps she'll call you by your first name in the future, when your business dealings have come to a close. You never know," she said to me.

I felt like I might jump up and do a dance.

But I refrained, of course.

She brought the conversation back to business at hand this time around. "Was there anything else regarding Emmett you'd like to know?"

I'd considered the questions I'd arrived with, many of which I'd forgotten in my Bella-induced haze. I realized I'd wanted to ask her about her mother, and the chances of speaking with her regarding her son, so I brought that topic to the table.

Bella agreed to set up an interview with her mother. We then talked briefly of my being from Chicago and my parents' untimely passing. I caught a glimpse of a clock out of the corner of my eye and mentally cursed Gramps for yet again being a bother. I stood up and said, "I've gotta run, Bella. Gramps isn't a very patient old man, and if I have him waiting too long after his appointment's over, I'll never hear the end of it."

As we were standing near her doorway, I finally allowed myself to touch her. I tucked one of the strands of hair that had fallen awry behind her ear.

I should have dropped my hand.

I should have, but I didn't.

I kept it there, wondering at the energy that seemed to be pulsating between Bella and me. She looked up, and for the first time, really stared into my eyes, and I found myself lost almost immediately, immersed in her beauty. Waves of freesia floated around me as I listened to her breathing. I'd have sworn I heard her heartbeat racing when she finally dropped her eyes to the floor.

We said goodbye and I made my way into the hallway after grabbing my coat and hat. At the last minute, I turned and called her name. Her bright eyes met mine again, if only for a moment.

"Be safe," I'd said, and I wondered if she knew that I was imploring her to do so. I doubted she had any idea I thought she was the bee's knees or how completely balled up I was over her.

As I walked downstairs to my car, I realized that Bella was no ordinary jane. She was quite the Sheba, and she didn't even know it. When I reached my car, I got in and sat for a moment. I realized that I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to hold out. I was no longer sure that I could continue to treat her like a regular dame, one I'd pass on the street, do business with, and go about my day.

I couldn't.

I didn't want to.

Sitting in my office, I brought myself back to the present, sighing at my memories.

Bella was my client. I had to keep her at arm's length. I had to find her brother, and then we'd see what happened. It would be hard, but it was what Bella deserved—she'd hired this dick to do his job, not try to woo and flirt with her all the time.

My resolve was intense: I would find Emmett if it was the last thing I did as a P.I. End of story. That meant talking to Alice.

As if on cue, I heard the front door open. Alice walked in, calling out in her sing-song voice, "Hey there, Eddie! What's the haps!"

I grinned in spite of myself, stood up from my chair and walked to my office door. "Not a whole lot, Ali. When you get all settled in, come see me, will you?"

All smiles, she said, "Sure thing, boss. Be right in!"

She shuffled around in her desk for a moment. I took the opportunity and called out again, as I made my way back to my seat. "Hey Alice, turn the radio on, too, if you would."

"You got it!" my assistant sang out.

Before I knew it, Alice had perched herself on the edge of my desk, a notebook in hand. Her eyes were vibrant and shining. Classical music played softly from the front office. "What's goin' on, Edward?" she asked.

I cleared my throat. This conversation would be next to impossible to get through, with Alice as the opposing party.

"I saw Bella on Saturday …" I began, and was immediately proven right, as Alice interrupted me.

"You did, did you?" She smiled at me. "Where?"

There was no use in trying to hide it from her. Somehow, everything got back to Alice. "I dropped by her apartment," I said, and waited for the onslaught of questions.

"Oh?" Alice asked, and from the look in her eyes, I could tell she was reining in what were probably a million questions. "Learn anything new?" she continued, a sly grin on her face.

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later. I wanted to broach another topic with you," I began, and leaned back in my chair, balancing on the two back legs with my shoulders against the wall.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "You're going to fall one day, you know. And I'll probably laugh."

"No I'm not," I argued.

"_Yes_, you are. I know these things. But, anyway." She hopped off the desk and sat in one of the chairs facing me. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

I pressed my chair back down so that all four legs were on the ground and leaned forward on my elbows. Alice was already a live wire. I grinned internally at the thought of how excited she would be over her first official assignment.

"Rosalie Hale is the owner of Lilly's, and I can already tell I'm going to get nowhere with her or that guy she's got working as the cook. And well, that's a problem, see? Because in order to get this case moving, I've got to get in there. I know they both have information necessary to us finding Emmett Swan." I stopped for a moment to consider how to phrase what I needed to say. Alice jumped in, her excitement evident.

"Well, I can make some calls … I mean, I've been to Lilly's enough … they'd probably … hmm … maybe not …" I could practically see the gears turning in Alice's head. I tapped the desk in front of me and she snapped her head toward me.

"Alice, I have an assignment for you," I said.

Her jaw fell open, and her eyes grew wide. "You're … Are you feeding me a line, Edward Masen?"

I shook my head once and couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips. Before I knew what was happening, she'd launched her small frame across the desk and had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. As she pulled back, I said, "There are some pointers I need to give you before you do it, but I need you to go to Lilly's and see what you can find out about Emmett Swan. Are you game?"

She looked incredulous for a moment. "Am I game? Am _I_ game? Eddie, I've been waiting a year for his! I am ready, willing and able!" She stood back, in front of my desk, and mock-saluted. "When should I go?"

I held up my hands and laughed lightly. "Hold on there, Ali-cat. We need to go over just a few pointers first." She nodded and sat down, so I started in on my mini-lesson. "When you go, you need to be normal. No shifty eyes, no looking around. You've got to look like everything's copacetic. Like nothing's going on."

"I can do that," she said, cutting me off. The poor girl was virtually bouncing in her seat.

I nodded once. "I have no doubt about that, Alice. Here's the other thing. When you're poking around, you can't be too pushy. They already know you work with me …"

She cut me off again. "With you? Not for you? Am I being promoted?" As her voice moved a half-octave up, her ear-to-ear smile was infectious and I found myself returning it.

"We'll see, Alice. Let's see how this goes, OK?"

Alice stood up and clapped her hands twice. "OK. So, be normal, don't be pushy. Anything else?"

"I think that's it. If you could get out to Lilly's in the next couple days—at the very least by Wednesday—I'd appreciate it. It's probably best to go at night, when more of the regulars are around, but call me when you leave, I don't care what time it is. I've got a phone call to make. Go check your schedule and let me know when you'll be paying our favorite gin joint a visit. It's really up to you." I cleared my throat and pushed back on my chair, so that it was once again leaning on two legs.

"Will do," she said, and turned on her heel. As she walked out of the office, she spoke over her shoulder. "I'm telling you, Eddie. You're going to fall."

I ignored her and grabbed the phone from the corner of my desk and dialed Bella's work number. It rang only once.

"Kinsey & Campbell, Mr. Austin Marks' office. How may I direct your call?" she answered.

"Bella, it's Edward," I replied.

The line was silent for a moment, and I could hear the muffled noises of her office. I pictured her there, behind her desk, typewriter in front of her, the phone cradled between her slender hands and her ear and cheek.

"Yes, Mr. Masen. What can I do for you?" she asked, nervously.

I exhaled and said, "Can you tell me where your brother works?"

"He works for the New York Stock Exchange," she answered, "Would you like his office number, Mr. Masen?"

"No, thank you, Bella. I think that's enough information. I'll call you with any updates we receive. Please remember to let me know if you don't hear from Emmett by Wednesday." I blinked, hoping she heard from him by then and this case could be over and done with, if only for the Swans' sanity.

And mine.

"Of course, Mr. Masen. I … I trust that you're having a good Monday morning?" Her voice faltered a bit, and I wished I could see the expression on her face.

"I am indeed, Miss Swan. And yourself?" I mimicked her formal tone, hoping she would realize I was teasing.

"Well enough," she said, and I thought I heard a grin in her voice.

I cleared my throat and said, quietly, "We'll speak soon, Bella. Goodbye for now," and disconnected the line.

_Ah, Bella. If only you knew the impact you have on me_ …

I stood up then, and walked to the window. It was nearly noon, and a gorgeous day outside. I surprised myself by wondering if Alice would want to go to a café over near Central Park for lunch when the phone rang.

I heard Alice pick up in the front office. "Edward Masen, P.I." She paused and listened before replying. "One second, please, sir."

"Eddie …" She trailed off. It could only mean one thing.

I picked up the handset in my office. "Masen," I said.

"Edward? Edward, I have a bone to pick with you."

I sighed. "Gramps, not at work, please?" I futilely requested.

"No, you listen to me, dagnabbit!" he shouted.

I stifled a laugh. "Dagnabbit, Gramps? Since when do you _say_ that? What is it you need?"

"Don't you laugh at me, boy! I give you a house to live in. You'd better respect me, damn it!" He ranted. "I needed you to … to … erm …"

I moved the phone from one ear to the other. "Gramps, have you forgotten what you were going to yell at me about?"

Click.

I shook my head and chuckled at his antics again. He'd hung up on me so that he didn't have to fess up to having nothing real to complain about. Any other day, it would have bothered me. But something was different today. Quite different indeed.

"Hey, Alice, how about you and me grab some lunch over near the Park?" I called out.

She turned around in her chair, a calculating look on her face. "Are you feeling OK, Eddie?" She laughed. "Lunch'd be great. Let's go in half an hour. I've got some paperwork to get done."

I nodded and turned back to my office.

I didn't need to think hard to realize what the difference was, to pinpoint what had begun to change my outlook on life, to make me more content.

Her name was Bella Swan. I couldn't quite explain it, but she just made me happy. I knew it had been a measly three days since I'd met her, but it didn't matter.

She was something.

I grinned to myself for what seemed like the 800th time that morning.

For now, I would focus on finding her brother, and perhaps get to know Miss Swan—Bella—a bit better.

Perhaps.

* * *

**AN: Central Park was officially completed in 1873, in case you were wondering. **

**Aww. Eddie's a bit more light-hearted, yes? What's this? Colloquialisms? Yay for slight progress. And were you as excited as Alice was in light of her first assignment? I was. And not just cause I wrote it. Haha. **

**Slang: **

_**Balled up – confused **_

_**Bees knees – extraordinary, the ultimate **_

_**Sheba – a woman with sex appeal**_

**Reviews are win**.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's-a me! MPants! Get to reading, lovelies. Check out the A/N at the end for some news. **

**This chapter's dedicated to a certain **_**suspenders**_**, due to her birthday also falling on the day of the DATE (Dec. 7), only a few decades later.**

**

* * *

**

I sat down at my desk, barely able to restrain my excitement. Edward had just given me an assignment. A real, on the level assignment. He'd even said that I work _with_ him. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I'd wanted this for as long as I could remember, and I'd finally gotten my big break. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. In fact, I'd have to thank Eddie for his gift of quite possibly the best Christmas present ever, even if it did come a couple of weeks early.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I'd show Edward I could be professional. I listened as he set his phone down and chuckled. Ol' Alistair must be up to tricks again. "Hey, Alice," he called out. "How about you and me grab some lunch over near the Park?"

I turned around in my chair, my feeling of suspicion probably evident on my face. Edward rarely took a lunch, much less asked me to go with him. And near the Park? "Are you feeling OK, Eddie?" I noticed he had a smile on his face, and I knew he'd spoken with Bella during that call he'd made. Only she put that look on his face. I laughed. "Lunch'd be great. Let's go in half an hour. I've got some paperwork to get done."

I turned back to my desk and tried to focus on the task at hand. I needed write a check for the electric, and then file the closed cases that had been stacking up for a while. After we got back from lunch, I was going to make a list of questions I wanted to ask Rose, if I saw her tonight, and plan outfits for the job tonight and for the date tomorrow.

Thinking about tomorrow made me grin so hard my cheeks hurt. I'd been so happy when Jasper called me on Sunday, and even Pops' line of questioning hadn't made me doubt my decision to go out with him tomorrow night. But I wouldn't go out looking anything less than swell, and that took some planning.

I wrote my signature with an extra flourish and then stuffed the check into an envelope. I wrote the address down and added a stamp; I'd have Eddie stop by a post box on the way uptown. That done, I grabbed the pile of files and headed over to the row of cabinets along the wall. I put each file in its proper place—Eddie was a stickler for alphabetical order. I closed the last drawer with a little extra oomph and turned toward the inner office, dusting off my hands to add a little emphasis. I was definitely feeling my oats today.

"Let's get a wiggle on Eddie. I've got plans to plan."

Edward shook his head and rose from his chair. He was obviously feeling pretty good too, because there was none of the usual under-his-breath but good-natured grumbling about my perpetual good mood. I couldn't help my naturally optimistic nature.

We closed up the office, after grabbing our coats and hats, and headed to the street. When we arrived at the Silver Ghost, Edward opened the passenger door and smiled at me expectantly. I gaped. Edward was nothing if not a gentleman, but he was often so distracted by cases or problems with Gramps, and we'd been working together closely for so long, that he rarely took the time to extend his chivalry to me. I didn't mind; there were times when being treated like a lady was appropriate, but I'd much rather Edward view me as an equal.

He laughed, putting a hand on my back and pulling me toward the seat. "Oh get in Ali. It's cold out here."

I smiled and settled into the upholstery, rubbing my legs on the velour for good measure. Edward shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. When he was settled and had started the car, I posed a question. "Where to, Eddie?"

One corner of his mouth rose up into his signature smile. It made me nearly giddy to see such him experiencing such genuine happiness. I could feel a change in the air—things were headed in the right direction. Once we found Emmett Swan—I wouldn't let myself consider any outcome that wasn't good, not today—Eddie and Bella could get together. And Jasper and I were inevitable; he just didn't know it yet.

"We're headed to the AlleyCat Grill."

"Oh Eddie, you shouldn't have," I replied. "An assignment _and_ my very own restaurant, all in one day?"

I feigned genuine surprise for a second. I watched as Edward bit the inside of his cheek and I couldn't hold it in any longer. My laugh was loud and long. Edward joined in, nearly matching my volume. We laughed nearly all the way to the diner. My stomach hurt by the time we pulled up to the curb, but it was definitely worth it.

Lunch was a quick affair. I had a chicken salad sandwich and a side of potato salad. Edward had a BLT. We spoke a little about what Edward had found out from Bella over the weekend, and during his quick conversation with her this morning. Every time he said her name, a slight color came into his cheeks.

"So you're planning a talk with Mrs. Swan?" I asked, after washing the last of my sandwich down with a sip of Coke.

"I hope so," Edward said. "I'm not sure if she can be of any help; from what Bella's said, it seems that she knows very little about her son's interest in the speakeasy scene."

"Still. It helps to get the case from all angles." I thought about how much Pops probably knew that I didn't give him credit for.

"You're right."

"Plus," I felt myself grinning again. "It wouldn't hurt to see what Bella will look like in a few years. She's stunning now, but time can take a toll."

Edward glared at me as he reached for his wallet. He pushed back in his chair and headed for the counter to pay the check. Usually, I'd pester him until he let me pay my half, but today I was just going with the flow. I stood and pushed my chair under the table. I put on my coat and walked toward the front door to wait for Edward to finish. Then we headed out to the car and back toward the office.

Halfway to the office, there was a lull in the conversation. "So, Eddie …" I began, figuring I'd better tell him about my date with Jasper. He'd get mighty sore if he found out after the fact. Plus, I didn't want any more awkwardness when Jasper showed up at the office tomorrow than was absolutely necessary. I knew Edward thought of me like a little sister; there was more than likely a lot of male-posturing in my future.

I saw his eyebrow raise so I continued. "I have a date tomorrow night, after work." I felt my cheeks get red.

"With who, Ali-cat?"

"He's a bull …"

"Yeah, and … Do I know him?"

I shook my head. Men could be so oblivious sometimes. "He's one of the guys I met at Lilly's last Friday."

Edward turned his head slightly, so he could see both me and the road. It was somewhat icy out today, so he was being extra careful.

"Not that pushy one, Ali …"

I thought back to Friday afternoon. Jasper had asked Edward if there was a problem, but I didn't see how that would come across as pushy. Edward, on the other hand, was nearing discourteous territory when he was speaking with Rosalie. I'm sure Jasper was just being protective of his cousin.

"He's not pushy, Eddie. He's real sweet. You just don't like him because he's a cop." I immediately regretted my statement. I knew only a little about what Edward had been before moving to the Apple, and who he'd lost. It was inconsiderate of me, especially since I knew he carried the memories around with him like Atlas carried the world.

"I don't dislike cops, Alice," Edward's voice got sad. "We just don't always see eye to eye."

I turned my face toward the passenger window, mumbling an apology. We were quiet for the rest of the way back to the office.

Edward pulled the car up to the curb and got out. I didn't wait for him to open my door this time. We met at brownstone's entrance and before he could enter, I put a hand on his arm. He turned and looked at me; I was sad to see his eyes had lost most of the sparkle they'd had this morning. "Look, Eddie. I didn't mean anything by that. You know me, words just come tumbling out." I hung my head.

"I know Ali." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head. When I looked up, he was smiling. His eyes were soft, not cold. An improvement, I was glad to see. "This … what's his name? Just better take good care of you, that's all."

I grinned. "Jasper. His name's Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Edward stayed in his office, making calls and notes on some of our open cases. I made a list of questions I wanted to try to get answers to, followed by some sketches of options for outfits for tonight and tomorrow. I'd be wearing a black dress tonight, with a black tea-length jacket. I was wavering on tomorrow's dress; the decision was down to two: a cream colored dress that was more work appropriate or a dark green dress perfect for a night on the town. I struggled with wanting to knock Jasper's socks off, and yet not wanting to look like I was trying too hard.

Edward broke me out of my revelry. "I'm going to head out soon, Ali. I've got to stop by the market on the way home. Gramps needs peanut butter."

I could hear the grimace in his voice. Alistair was a perpetual bane of Edward's existence, but I saw it working out for the two of them, eventually. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:30, it read. Where had the time gone?

"OK Eddie. I've got to call Pops and let him know I'm going to be late tonight, but I'll be ready to head out after that."

I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. Pops would still be at the morgue; most days I met up with him there after work and we headed home together. He could get as wrapped up in his cases as we could in ours. It meant a lot of late dinners for us as I was growing up, but I never minded.

"St. Francis. Morgue. Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Hey Pops."

"Ali. My sweet." His voice was warm. "Are you on your way to see me?"

"Nah, Pops, Angela rang. We're meeting for dinner tonight." Angela was one of my good friends from my Macy's days. Pops had always liked her, and she was a girl on the straight and narrow, so he wouldn't poke too many questions my way. He knew about my job, but he didn't have to know every little detail.

"My, my, if you aren't the popular little one."

I giggled. "I might be home late, so don't wait up for me."

"I never take that advice."

"I know. Love you Pops."

"Love you too, Ali."

I hung up the phone and set about finishing my day. I piled some more files to take care of tomorrow and got up, turning off my lamp. "Ready Eddie?"

Edward came out from his office, jacket and hat already on. "Let's go."

We walked to the curb, and I was about to hail a cab when Edward said, "I can drop you. At the corner, of course, so no one gets suspicious."

"Sounds great," I replied, laughing.

The drive to Lilly's was quick, and true to his word, Edward stopped at the corner of the street to let me out.

"Now, you'll call me when you leave. No matter the time. But don't stay too late. You've got big plans tomorrow." Edward's crooked smile flashed at me from the driver's seat.

I pinched his arm, lightly, before getting out. "You're as bad as Pops. Maybe even worse."

He laughed as he drove away.

I walked toward Lilly's in quiet contemplation. Some dames might be afraid to walk this street alone, but I was more preoccupied with my job for the night. I wanted to hit the right note with Rosalie; it lay somewhere between sister and friend. I needed to make her see she could confide in me. At the same time, I liked Rose. I didn't want to use her just for information. I was genuinely interested in getting to know her. I bit my lip and furrowed my brow.

Before I knew it, I'd reached the alleyway next to Lilly's. Dark and foreboding, the first time I'd come upon it, I'd been scared to death. But I knew now I had little to worry about—Felix stood at the other end and no one would bother with anyone within a 10-foot radius of him.

I took a deep breath and plunged into the darkness. A soft light spilled out from underneath Lilly's back door, and I could feel Felix's presence before I could see him.

"What's the hap, Felix?" I called out.

"Alice? Dat you?"

I giggled under my breath. "It's me Felix." By that time I'd come upon him, and I could see his face. He was smiling. I had to stop myself from cringing; in this light it looked more predatory than friendly.

He opened the door and I passed through, into the smoky atmosphere of the real Lilly's. I loved it. Flappers and gents sat at tables strewn about the place; a couple of bell bottoms stood in a group at one end of the bar, obviously scoping the crowd.

A young girl stood on stage, backed by a man on piano. I listened to her for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of the music as it washed over me. Her voice belied her stature; it reminded me of Bessie Smith's. Pops had taken me to see Bessie in a Broadway show, _How Come?,_ a few years back. I'm pretty sure that performance was a turning point in my young life; Bessie's voice, and her presence, made me fall so much in love with Jazz and the lifestyle that came with. I made a mental note to ask Rose about the girl up on stage, when I found her.

I sat down at a stool at the opposite end of the bar from the sailors and waited, surveying the room with just the right combination of interest and nonchalance. I smiled as Alec, Lilly's newish bartender, nearly ran to see me. He looked young, awfully so, and was obviously carrying a giant torch for me. I turned him down gently each time he hinted at a date, but nicely. His feelings worked to my advantage; I often got my first drink for free.

"Alice! I'm glad you're here tonight. Can I get you anything?"

"A small whiskey, Alec, please. I'm taking it easy tonight." I winked at him and a huge grin erupted across his face.

He brought me my drink, but was quickly pulled away by the other patrons.

Turning my stool back toward the stage, I took a sip of my drink and slightly nodded my head in time with the music. I enjoyed the burn as the alcohol slid down my throat. I often wondered how Rose could get away with not watering her hooch down as much as the other joints in the area. And her prices weren't bad either.

Thinking back, I scoffed at Edward's admonition to act "normal" tonight. As much as he might not believe it, I knew how to be discreet. I wondered if Rose was around, and if I should ask Alec if she was even here tonight.

"Alice Cullen," a dusky, cold voice sounded from behind me. I turned and found myself staring into eyes the color of the evening sky when a thunderstorm's coming. Rose had just made my job a whole lot easier.

I stared back, but not without warmth. I wasn't here just for the case. I had personal reasons for wanting to speak with Rosalie Hale. The thought of tomorrow's meeting with Jasper flashed across the forefront of my mind. It made me want to jump up and dance, but I pushed the emotions down. I couldn't help a small smile from playing across my lips, however.

"Rosalie. Great music you've got on tonight." She'd made the first move, so I waited for her to start the _real_ conversation. I nodded toward the stage. "Who's the canary?"

"Her name's Kate. She's a sweet bird." There was purpose behind her words, as if through this small talk Rose could assess my worth. I felt like I was being studied.

"Really talented, too." I stood my ground. I wasn't going to give in. I took a sip of my drink and resumed tapping my foot to the music.

Rose and I hadn't said much more than a few words to each other, here and there in passing, during the other times I'd been to Lilly's. But from her reputation, and the way she handled running Lilly's, I knew she'd have little respect for any sort of funny business. I'd prove to her I wasn't a flat tire.

We sat in relative silence for a while, listening to Kate sing a spot-on rendition of Gershwin's "Someone to Watch Over Me." I loved the song, and the musical it came from, _Oh, Kay! _I was getting so wrapped up in the music that I nearly forgot my true purpose for being there that night.

Nearly.

I cleared my throat. If Rose didn't make a move soon, I was going to have to. I didn't have all night.

"I hear you're headed out with a certain cousin of mine tomorrow night," Rose said, finally. I thanked my lucky stars. It wasn't exactly the first topic on my list, but I figured I could work my way around to Emmett Swan eventually.

I looked Rose directly in the eye. For a split second, we battled. I broke the tension first, smiling a genuine smile that went from ear to ear. I looked down, blushing. "Jasper's really great, isn't he?" I figured being honest would work in this case. I'd showed her I was strong, now to show a little more of "me."

I looked up and was surprised to see a small grin lighting up her face. She looked like the cat that'd caught the mouse.

Curious, I continued. "I know we don't know each other well, if at all, but I just know we're going to get on. " I looked up at her, somewhat pleadingly. "Is there anything you can tell me without betraying cousinly confidence? Anything that might help me win his favor tomorrow night?"

Rose tilted her head, as if she was thinking, but the grin was still there. "I don't think you've got much to worry about, Alice Cullen." She leaned in close, whispering conspiratorially. "He'd shoot me where I stand if he knew I told you this, but I think Jasper's got quite the crush."

My heart starting beating a mile a minute. I couldn't get words out if I wanted to. Seems like Rose knew just what to say to shut me up, and that was quite an impressive feat.

"He's also a huge baseball fan. He played in school. Drove the girls wild." Rose smirked.

I enjoyed the information Rose was offering up, but part of me was curious as to her intentions.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but why are you telling me this, Rose? We know each other about as well as Jasper and I do, and that's not saying much."

"As much as I come across as a cold fish, I'm not without feeling," Rose replied, her eyes pained. There was something behind them, a cut that was fresh and deep. "I want Jazz to be happy."

I reached across the counter and placed one of my hands on hers. She started, but didn't move her hand. "Rose, what's the matter?"

She turned her head away from me. "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing," I pleaded for her to continue.

"Someone I care deeply for has … made some mistakes and now he's paying for them." She paused. "_We're_ paying for them." She said the last part quietly, as if to herself. I wondered back to Friday night, when I'd seen a flash in her eyes at the mention of Emmett's name. Could it be ... ?

"Rose—" I was interrupted by Felix's arrival. I grimaced as Rose took her hand out from under mine and straightened up. A wall went up in her eyes and I mentally cursed Felix for ruining my opportunity.

"Demetri and Tanya are here. They need to speak to you, Rosalie." Felix shot me a smile. Even in the better-lighted Lilly's the smile was off.

"Hey Felix," I said quietly.

"Hello Alice," he replied, his accent thickening the vowels.

Rose turned to me. "I've got to go, Alice. It was nice talking with you. And good luck tomorrow, really." She turned and followed Felix toward the back door.

I sat at the bar and waited for more than two hours for Rose to return. I caught sight of her once, but she headed straight to the back room and didn't come out. I sighed, and looked at the clock on the wall. Pops would kill me if I wasn't home soon, dinner with Angela or no. I leaned over the bar and caught Alec's attention.

"Another drink, Ali?" He flashed a smile at me that would have knocked any other dame backwards. But it was someone else's smile I was dying to see.

"No, thanks, Alec. I've gotta hit the bricks."

His face fell. "Aw, well. See you soon?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I made a mental note to try to get Jasper to come to Lilly's with me in the near future.

"Yeah, of course. Lilly's is the best joint in these parts." I smiled. "Alec, can I use your phone?"

"Sure thing, Alice!"

I followed him to the end of the bar, where a phone sat. I dialed Edward's number, hoping he was up and in his study, near the receiver. I didn't want to face the wrath of an angry Alistair.

He picked up on the second ring. "Alice."

"Hey Eddie. I'm leaving Lilly's. You said to call."

"Get anything good?"

"Maybe. I'll tell you about it in the morning. Mind if I come in late again? I need my beauty sleep."

Edward chuckled. "Of course Ali. See you when you get in."

"G'night Eddie."

I hung up the phone and thanked Alec for the use. "Call me a cab, will ya?" Alec nodded his head and proceeded to dial. I made my way to the door and nodded at Felix on my way out. "Night, Felix."

"Goodnight Alice."

I walked to the front of the building and got in the waiting cab, directing the driver on where to go.

The ride was uneventful, and before I knew it I was at home. One light was shining through a front window. I paid the fare and walked up the steps, quietly opening the front door and then locking it behind me. Pops was asleep in a chair in the front room. I took the book that was lying in his lap and set it on the table beside the chair. I kissed him on the forehead as I pulled a blanket over his shoulders. I turned off the lamp, and then headed upstairs.

I took off my dress and laid it carefully over the chair in front of my dressing table. I fell into bed, not bothering to change out of my slip, and wound my alarm clock before falling into a fitful sleep full of dreams of menacing smiles and faceless figures with thick Russian accents.

* * *

I woke as my alarm rang. Blearily, I looked at my nightstand. A note lay next to the clock.

_Good morning little one_, it read.

_Hope you have a good time tonight._

_Be careful. Tell him I know where he works._

_Love, Pops_

I smiled. Pops was always looking out for me. He was pretty miffed when he'd realized I was going out with a guy he'd never met, but when I told him Jasper was a cop, he relaxed. I was lucky he was so easygoing and trusting of the police force. Not that I thought Jasper was going to do anything, of course. I was positive he'd be the perfect gentleman.

I got out of bed and stretched, yawning. I wandered over to the window and looked outside. The skies were grey, and I knew without looking that it had gotten colder overnight. I thought about the two dresses I'd narrowed my choices to last night and realized that although the green one was a little more formal, it was velvet and therefore the much warmer of the two. Plus, it was very winter, and December, appropriate.

I took a quick shower and stuck my hair in waves with a bobby pin. I dressed and went to the kitchen for a small bite of breakfast. I called for a cab, and as I was placing my dirty dishes in the sink, it pulled up in front of the curb. I scribbled a quick note to Pops—_Do the dishes later! Love you Pops_—pulled on my warmest coat and cloche and locked the door behind me as I left.

Edward was on the phone when I arrived. I took off my coat and hat and placed them on the rack inside the door. I put my purse on my desk chair and wandered in to take a seat in front of his desk.

I smiled, and he smiled in return. He held up a finger signifying that he'd be done momentarily.

"I know, Doctor, but he's still complaining of the ache. I gave him three aspirin, like you suggested, and he fell asleep fine. But this morning he was at it again." Edward paused for a second, listening. He laughed, and shook his head. "Thank you Doctor. I'll tell him."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck as he set the phone down and looked at me. "Morning, Ali."

"Gramps?"

"Gramps."

I smiled. "I'm sorry Eddie. But things will be OK, you'll see."

He grimaced. "I wish I had your view on life Alice. The man's gonna drive me to drink."

I giggled. Eddie, at a speakeasy? The sight would be comical.

He turned to the matter at hand. "So. What happened last night at Lilly's?"

I leaned back into the chair and set about explaining what little information I'd retrieved. I was honestly disappointed in myself, not having gotten more.

"I overheard Felix telling Rose that two people—Demetri and Tanya—were waiting to speak to her. She got all stony when he announced them, and then she disappeared for the rest of the night. I don't think she was happy that they were there."

"Demetri and Tanya, huh? Those names sound familiar. I'll have to call a few people, but I think that's a good start."

I frowned. "Really? I don't feel like I got much of anything."

"It's a start, Ali. You'll learn that little bits of information often lead to big revelations." His crooked smile appeared. "Anything else?"

I thought about the hurt behind Rose's eyes. "Well. I'm pretty certain Rose and Emmett were more than just speakseasy owner and customer to each other."

Edward leaned forward, interested. "Oh? And you know this how?"

"I saw her eyes when you asked about him on Friday night. And we had a conversation last night that led me to believe someone she cared deeply for had gotten himself in trouble." I shrugged. Edward knew how greatly I valued my intuition, and he was learning to trust it as well. "I can put two and two together to make four."

"This adds an interesting twist on the whole case, Alice. I knew Rose was keeping something from me."

"I'll go back some night soon and see what else I can get from her. We'll work this case from both sides." I loved how easily the detective jargon rolled off my tongue. All those years of reading pulps was paying off.

Edward looked at me and squinted his eyes. I matched his stare. We sat that way for what seemed like minutes.

"OK, Ali. You got it." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "You proved yourself last night."

I nearly leaped across his desk in my impatience to put my hand in his. "Ah, Eddie! I could kiss you. You won't regret this. You'll see."

"I doubt Jasper would like that much, Ali." He smirked.

I got up and was headed back into the front office, barely stopping myself from dancing around the room, when he added, "I like your dress."

I poked my head into the doorway and stuck my tongue at him.

He laughed as he picked up his phone.

I settled at my desk to take care of the never-ending pile of paperwork and bills that seemed to appear daily as if by magic. I could barely concentrate, but I forced myself to get my work done. It would do me no good to disappoint Edward now.

The morning and the afternoon passed quickly. I fell into routine, occasionally humming a few bars of a favorite song while I worked. Edward made a few phone calls, and went out for lunch to pick up a new prescription for Alistair. He returned with a bag full of greasy hamburgers and fries. I glared at him, mock-berating him for bringing something I couldn't eat—not in this dress. He laughed and brought me his overcoat to wear while I ate. I ran to the bathroom down the hall more that once afterward, making sure I hadn't gotten anything in my teeth, that my dress wasn't wrinkling, that my hair was setting properly. Six-o-clock rolled around and some butterflies started having a ball in my stomach. I tried to quiet them with a glass of water, but they were having none of it.

Edward wandered out of his office at 6:15 and leaned on the edge of my desk. I looked up at him from paper I was reading and shot him a nervous smile. It would do no good to pretend that I was actually working anymore. I'd read the same paragraph at least five times, and I had no idea what it was about.

I breathed out though my mouth, the air releasing in a sharp gust. I pushed my chair back and headed for the coat rack. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I pulled my coat and hat off the hooks. I straightened up as I put them on, then took a deep breath and turned to face my now quasi-partner. He was standing, holding my purse out in one hand. "You know I'm walking you out, right?"

I nodded and took my purse from him. I clutched it in both hands, in front of me. I didn't trust myself to speak. I'd never been so nervous in my life.

He went into his office and came back with his coat and fedora. Putting both of them on, he led the way to the door. I reached for the light switch, but Edward stopped me. "I'm coming back in. I've got to make a few more calls."

I nodded again. I felt as though I might faint, but I put one foot in front of the other and made my way to the outer door.

Edward opened it for me and held it as I walked outside. Dusk was setting, and a light snow was falling.

I gasped. Jasper stood underneath the lamppost outside the office, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing dark slacks and a navy overcoat. His blond curls were somewhat unruly, but the look suited him. He looked up and smiled when he heard us approaching.

One look at his face made all my worries disappear. I was Alice again, the strong, willful spitfire. I realized I had no reason to be worried about tonight. It was Jasper, after all.

I shot him my most genuine smile. "Hello Jasper."

"Alice." He breathed my name, like it was something to be revered.

"Jasper." Edward's stern voice rang out from beside me. He stuck out a hand, which Jasper shook. "I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself last time we were together. I'm Edward Masen."

"Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure. You're Alice's boss?"

I tore my eyes away from Jasper's face and looked toward Edward. Our working relationship was in a state of flux, and I was curious to see what he'd classify himself as.

"I'm … we work together, yes."

I smiled.

I moved closer to Jasper and bumped into the men's tightly clasped hands, hoping to serve a gentle reminder that this wasn't an arm-wrestling contest.

"We should go."

Jasper looked down at me, and released Edward's hand. He looked at him then, saying, "Alice will be safe with me Edward. I promise."

I nodded, enthusiastically.

Edward shot me a look and then squared his shoulders. "I believe you, Jasper."

I grinned. I'd known that after they sized each other up, they'd both be found worthy.

"Have a great time tonight. Alice, I will see you tomorrow." Edward turned back toward the office.

"You bet, Eddie! Don't stay here too late tonight."

He waved, over his shoulder, and entered the building. I looked up at Jasper, breathing freely for the first time all day.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm to me; I took it without hesitation.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We'll grab a bite to eat, and then head to a flick, if that's OK with you." He looked eager, like my answer was going to make his whole day.

"That would be wonderful, Jazz." I used the nickname I'd heard Rose refer to him with, hoping he wouldn't mind my informality.

He grinned at me. We stopped at the corner of the street and he raised his hand to hail a cab. The sight of the snowflakes landing softly on his eyelashes made my breath catch in my throat. They shimmered in the soft glow of the lamp light. I think I was gaping, because a concerned look crossed his face when he looked back toward me. "Are you OK, Alice?"

Embarrassed, I looked down. "Yes. Yes. Everything's copacetic."

He stuck his free hand underneath my chin and raised my face. The contact of his skin on mine was almost electric. I shivered, but not from the cold.

He stared deep into my eyes. "Thank you for agreeing to see me tonight, Alice."

"You are very welcome, Officer Whitlock," I answered with a grin.

The cab arrived and Jasper opened the door for me before heading to the other side. He gave the driver an address and off we went.

Dinner was as at small Italian restaurant near the theater. It was obviously made by a first generation Italian—I'd never eaten such good ravioli in my life. I savored every bite almost as much as I savored the conversation with my date.

He told me stories of life growing up in Texas. He skimmed over what brought him to New York, but I pretended like I hadn't noticed and made a mental note to ask him about it—later.

We talked baseball—the insights Rose gave me turned out to be quite useful. I didn't have to pretend to be a fan; growing up with just Pops had made me a Yanks lover until the day I die. I was utterly crushed when they'd lost to St. Louis during the World Series in October.

I think I might have frightened him a bit with stories of growing up in the morgue, but I attempted to reassure him that I was otherwise a pretty normal girl.

He stopped me at one point. "Wait. Your last name's Cullen." He formed it as a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes …"

He rolled his head back, as if he'd had a revelation. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen is your father."

"Yeah, that's Pops." I smiled. "You know him?"

"I've worked with him occasionally. But he's a pretty famous figure around the precinct."

I shrugged. I was proud of my father, and excited that Jasper seemed to respect him.

We headed to the theater. Jasper had picked out a comedy—_What Price Glory?_—that was supposed have some aspects of romance. I told him he'd made a good choice. The movie was funny, and I enjoyed the closeness sitting in the darkened theater afforded us, but I would have liked to continue our conversation. Listening to Jasper talk was all the entertainment I needed.

The lights came on in the theater and we stood from our seats. Jasper offered to help me with my coat, and I accepted. I moved slowly, not wanting the night to be over. The tentative look on his face when I snuck a peek told me Jasper was feeling the same.

We walked out of the theater and toward the street. Jasper stood at the curb and raised his hand, looking for the second time tonight for a cab. I'd be taking this one alone, however. The feeling that welled up in my chest was painful. I looked down, gulping for breath. Jasper's other hand was hanging at his side. A sudden urge overcame me, and I slipped my hand out of my coat pocket and into his. He looked down at me, surprised, but smiling a smile that made me feel like I did on the first warm day of Spring. I basked in the glow, and snuggled closer to him as we waited for my cab.

"Can we do this again soon, Jasper?" I asked as I slid into the taxi.

"I certainly hope so," he replied as he shut the door. I waved to him as the driver pulled away from the curb.

I knew I'd be having much better dreams tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I think that's the most I've written for a chapter. Ever. There was just so much going on. Hope you don't mind. ;)  
**

**Lots of research in this chapter. Bessie Smith was one of the early Jazz greats. All the movies and the plays mentioned are real shows. And yes, the Yankees did lose to the St. Louis Cardinals in October of 1926, 4-3. There are links in our profile to pictures of Alice's dresses. **

**And also, please check out the newest Twilight fanfic awards: The Indie TwiFic awards. **

_"The Independent TwiFic Awards focus on recognizing the best in up and coming or under recognized Twilight Fan Fiction. What makes a fan fic an indie? The easy/simple definition is a well written piece of fan fiction that, based on number of reviews:_

_-Has 1000 or less reviews if a completed work (must be complete at time of submission)._

_-Has 30 reviews or less on average per chapter if it is a work in progress._

_-Has not won any other awards."_

**Find the link in our profile. Nominations open on June 16.  
**

**Slang terms:**

bell bottom—A sailor.

bull—A police officer.

canary—A female vocalist.

feeling ones' oats—To feel energetic or frisky; to behave in a vigorous or bold manner.

flat tire—A dull witted, insipid, disappointing date.

get a wiggle on—To get a move on, get going.

swell—Wonderful.

**Reviews make us like this: :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: AHelm here! Hey, where did you all go? We missed some of your reviews for the last chapter. Alice was slightly miffed. What? I'm just sayin'.**

**Also, the first day of this chapter is December 8****th****, which is my birthday, only a few decades earlier. Yay!

* * *

**

I ripped the paper from my typewriter and placed it on the stack that had grown over the course of the work day. Mr. Marks had managed to keep me so busy I could hardly think about anything else. I supposed that, in some ways, I appreciated that, because it meant that I didn't have time to think about Emmett, the fact that my mom was a virtual zombie these days because she walked around worried sick about him … or Edward. I could only type my letters, address the envelopes, and copy the notes I'd taken at this morning's meeting.

"Miss Swan," Austin called out from his office. "Please come here for a moment."

I cleared my throat, standing as I did so, and straightened my skirt. "Just one moment, Mr. Marks," I replied, and made the short walk to his office.

"Miss Swan, I think you deserve an afternoon off. Please clock out now … I'll be sure you're paid for the hours you'd have been shorted. Think of it as my thank you for doing such a wonderful job here."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Marks," I said. "I'll just hand my letters and envelopes over to Jessica and let her know how to proceed and then be on my way."

After handing my documents, envelopes and postage to Jessica, the secretary who sat nearest me—and dealing with yet another of her scathing looks—I was on my way out of the office.

I hailed a cab home, making quick work of the stairs that led up to my apartment. I entered, locking the door behind me. I hung my jacket in its usual place near the door and continued into my bedroom, removing my shoes as I made my way down the short hallway. I took a seat on my bed, removed my hat, and then placed it back in its box, which I'd left open and on my nightstand in my rush this morning.

I'd slept incredibly well—perhaps too well, really, when you consider that Edward Masen played a starring role in the one dream I remembered. It was innocent, of course. I only dreamt of what had happened a short three days ago. This time, however, instead of leaving with just a gentle touch to my cheek, he slid his hand down to my hip and held me to him. I was breathing him in, all vanilla and clean and wonderful, when I'd awakened with a start thanks to my despicable alarm clock's blaring. I promptly turned it off and fell back asleep; thankfully, right back into my dream.

Edward holding me felt like the most natural thing in the world … in my dream, at least. I sighed, bringing myself back to reality, and pulled my dress over my head, stepping into a thin cotton sleep gown and slippers for the evening.

I walked to the kitchen, pulled out leftovers from the evening before, and set them to warm them in the oven. I sat down at my kitchen table to wait, musing on my list of household to-dos. I was ever thankful that my apartment complex was so new and modernized—it was one of the few in the city that had a washer and dryer in each unit. And I had laundry to do, yet again. It seemed as though I went through enough clothing for three people during the work week. I grimaced at the thought of having to lug my clothes to a Chinese laundry each week, although the man that ran the one on the corner was quite the nice gentleman. He'd helped me out with a stubborn spot more than once.

The phone rang and the oven beeped at the same time. I figured the food could handle another minute or two, so I walked around the table, picked up the receiver, and cradled it between my shoulder and ear, leaning back against the wall as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella," he said, his voice quiet. Suddenly I wished I were there, in his office, gazing into his shining emerald eyes. Or he was here, living my dream from last night … _Bella, stop it. Stop it now_.

"Mr. Masen. What can I do for you?" I asked, my voice composed.

The line was silent for a moment, and for some reason, I could sense that he was searching for the right words. "Ah. Well … Bella, I trust that you haven't heard from your brother." His inflection went up at the end, making his statement sound like a question. In that moment, several things came to mind.

It had been more than a week since Emmett had gone missing.

Nine days my brother had been gone.

Suddenly, I felt despair and heartache and pain the likes of which I couldn't comprehend. I nearly crumpled to the floor, and was grateful for the wall's solid support behind me.

"N-no, I haven't," I said, my voice breaking slightly. "Have you got any leads?"

"We have some things we're looking into," he said, and I wondered at the cryptic nature of his response. "But, Bella … I … I'm afraid we're going to have to ask something unpleasant of you."

I stared into space for a moment and then remembered the food in my oven. "Yes, hold on, Edward. I'll be right back." I placed the handset on the table and walked to retrieve my meal.

I pulled the quiche from the oven with a hot pad and placed the dish on the stove top. My mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of Emmett, I bumped the dish as I was turning and burned my finger, causing me to shout out. After running cold water over it, I returned to the phone, hoping Edward hadn't hung up in the interim.

"I'm back. Sorry about th—"

His voice, filled with worry, cut me off. "Are you OK? What happened?"

I was a bit taken aback at the—was that care?—that was in his voice, but chose not to respond in turn. "I just burned my finger on a dish I pulled from the oven. It was minor. I'm fine, Mr. Masen, I assure you. What did you need to ask of me?"

When he spoke, his voice had become sterner, more professional. "Well, Bella. The fact that more than a week has passed and you haven't heard from your brother necessitates a visit I can assure you will not enjoy."

I furrowed my brow, unsure of what he could be talking about. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "We need to visit the morgue, Bella. We need to be certain that Emmett is not there, among the unidentified."

My mouth fell open, and though I wanted to say something, I couldn't find the words.

Emmett had been missing for nine days.

For nine days, I hadn't allowed myself to consider that he wouldn't come back.

In that moment, I realized that I had to entertain the idea, as much as it pained me. The gravity of the situation seemed to double, cutting me open. The figurative hole in my chest grew, raw and gaping. The pain overwhelmed me for a moment and I gasped audibly, angling my head back until it too rested on the wall.

_My brother … my little brother … _

"Bella, Bella. I'm sorry. I … I should have come by … had Alice come by. This was tactless, rude … I should have considered your feelings … I'm—"

This time, I cut him off. "Mr. Masen, it is your job to be honest with me." My voice was shaky and I paused to gather myself. "If you were anything less than direct with me, pertaining to my brother's case, I would have a bone to pick with you."

He sighed again, and I could almost see him pinching at the bridge of his nose in frustration. The small part of me that wasn't overwhelmed with grief was astounded to realize how much attention I must have paid to him without thinking..

"Still, Bella," he responded in a voice that was wary and kind and thoughtful, all in one. "I know how sensitive this … situation is for you and your mother."

I nodded, and the line was quiet as I collected my thoughts. "It is, but this is what I hired you for," I said, suddenly determined to be strong. "When shall I visit the … ah … the hospital?" I couldn't bring myself to label it the morgue. I just couldn't.

"Well, I think tomorrow morning would be excellent. Are you able to secure the morning off?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes, I just need to make a few phone calls first, to be sure my back up knows to take any assignments that come my way," I replied.

"All right then, Bella," he said. "Meet Alice and me at my office at 9, tomorrow morning, please. I'll … I'll see you then." Quickly, he disconnected the line.

I held the phone against my chest for a few minutes after our conversation ended.

If I closed my eyes, I could clearly see his crazy bronze mop and vibrant green eyes. I could see his jaw line and his fedora and his dark lashes and his always-scuffed shoes. I could see him completely in my minds eye, down to the exact degree to which one side of his mouth curved up, giving him a devilishly handsome crooked grin.

Would this man always have this effect on me? How was it possible that in the last week, I'd begun to harbor a flame for Edward Masen? It was preposterous. He only cared about me because I was his client. He only spoke with me because he was my private investigator and he wanted to keep me abreast of the case. Nothing more.

My heart broke at the thought and I finally hung up the phone. I stared at it for what seemed like forever before making a phone call to the office and leaving a message letting Jessica know that I'd be out tomorrow.

Silently, I plated my food. After eating only a few bites, I threw the rest away. I couldn't find it in me to be hungry in light of my brother's missing person case, and my romantically bankrupt state.

Earlier than usual, I headed to bed, setting my alarm for later than normal. I quickly fell into a black, dreamless sleep.

This time, there was no bronze haired man holding me, assuaging my pain with the mere touch of his hand. It was nothingness, emptiness. I was alone.

* * *

Thursday, December 9 dawned gray and rainy, and I awoke to my alarm, still tired. The night had flown by, and I could hardly stand to open my eyes. Sleep had come easily, but rest had not. Despite my exhaustion, I made myself get out of bed and walked, bleary eyed, to my bathroom.

I showered, washed and dried my hair, and fashioned most of it in a knot on the back of my head, allowing some in the front to hang loosely so that I could style it into pin curls along my hairline. I put on some light makeup and pulled on a robe as I walked to the closet.

The hole in my chest was there, still, and I ached.

I chose a simple black dress, given what I was going to have to do today. I hung it on the backside of my closed door, pulled on fresh underclothes and thigh highs and then stepped into it, the black sateen material soft and supple under my fingertips. I slid my feet into heels, grabbed my clutch from its usual place on a shelf in my closet, and then checked the time. There was just enough left for me to hail a cab and make it to Edward's office with a few minutes to spare.

Before I knew it, I was there. I paid the cabbie and walked into the small brownstone for the second time in a week. Alice greeted me, a smile on her face.

"Morning, Bella," she said. "How's things?"

I shot a small smile at her. "Things are well, given the situation. It's been hard, of course. I've begun to worry that I'll never see him again."

I wasn't sure why I'd divulged so much of my feelings to Alice, but something about her put me at ease. I knew I could trust her.

A true and honest look of sympathy appeared on her face. "I know what you mean, Bella. But I'm here to tell you that this visit's only a technicality. Neither Eddie nor I believe we're going to see Emmett there, not for one hot second. We just need to cross this option off the list, understand?"

"Of course, Alice," I said, and the hole pulsated, reminding me not to be too hopeful.

"Bella," the velvet voice called quietly.

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway to his office, devastating as ever.

"Mr. Masen," I said, ignoring the not-so-subtle fluttering in my stomach. "Shall we go?" I wanted to get this over with. I _had_ to get this over with.

He nodded. "Alice, you have the keys to the office?"

"Sure do, Eddie," she answered. "You two go to the car and I'll lock up around here."

Wordlessly, Edward walked toward me and placed a hand on the small of my back. Electricity erupted under my skin where his hands grazed the fabric of my dress and I heard my breath catch. After helping me into my coat, which had been hanging over my forearm, he led me out to the street, stopping next to a beautiful silver car.

"This is me," he said, opening the passenger door.

"Oh, Alice can sit up front," I said, suddenly nervous to sit in such close proximity to him for any extended period of time. It struck me then that I had no idea which hospital we were visiting.

"Nonsense, Bella," Alice called from behind me. "You sit up front. It's like when a guest is over at home;they always get the best. 'Sides," she added, "I fit back there better than you do."

I smiled at her comparison.. A fleeting thought crossed my mind—I envisioned Alice and Edward over to celebrate Emmett's return home. Mama and I could make a smorgasbord of food and the fun could last well into the night. Mama would love Alice's sass and Emmett would, too. And I had a feeling that both Mama and Emmett would get along famously with Edward.

Alice gracefully climbed into the "struggle buggy," as she quirkily referred to it, and I got into the passenger seat. Edward closed our doors and walked around to the driver's side, silently sliding into the seat. A pair of police officers strolled by on patrol, and Alice got quiet for a moment. Edward cast a sideways glance at me. I felt my cheeks warm and prayed that my blush wouldn't be obvious.

"It is nice to see you smile, Bella," he said, so quietly I could hardly hear him.

I exhaled and dared to look over at him. When I did, I took note of his regal profile. The flat plane of his forehead moved into a strong nose and chin, and his lips pursed slightly. How it was possible for one man to be so gorgeous was beyond me, and I quickly chastised myself for thinking about it.

_You're on your way to confirm that your little brother's not in the morgue_, the hole yelled at me. Pain washed over me anew and I moved my gaze to face out of my window.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to a curb, parking and Edward was ushering us out of the car and into the building. I kept my eyes forward, never looking upward, so I didn't even catch the name of the hospital we were at.

"Yes, we're here for a confirmation at the morgue. Can you direct us?" Edward said.

"Don't be silly, Eddie. I know where we're going," Alice chimed in. Was that happiness I heard in her voice? What on earth about visiting a morgue would make someone happy?

I hazarded another glance up at Edward and found that his eyes were focused on me. "Of course, Alice. Lead the way," he said.

Alice walked brusquely, keeping to the right of each hallway we made our way. I'd lost track of the number of rights and lefts we took when she finally announced, "We're here!" and led us into a small waiting area. "Lemme go get him," she said, as she disappeared through a doorway.

"Where is she going?" I asked Edward. His mouth opened to answer when Alice returned, a blond man in tow.

"Eddie and Bella, this here's my Pops. Pops, Eddie and Bella," Alice said, gesturing to each of us as she spoke our names.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Edward," the man said, extending a hand. Then he cast a compassionate look at me. "Though I must admit, I wish it were under other circumstances. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Alice's father was a handsome man—older obviously, but handsome nonetheless. His blond hair was the polar opposite of his daughter's unruly black mess, but they had the same gray eyes and petite facial features. They also both moved in the same way—so gracefully that one could arguably call it dancing as opposed to walking.

"Right this way, then," he said, all business. Edward, Alice and I followed him. We were already standing on the other side of the doorway by the time I realized that, unbeknownst to me, I'd grabbed Edward's elbow as a way to ready myself to the things I was about to see. I stared at the place where my hand touched his jacket-covered arm and then felt his eyes on me. A pleased look warmed the green. He lightly brushed the fingers of his other hands over my knuckles.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "What I'm going to do is show you the faces of the three unidentified men we have in our morgue today. Edward's choice to bring you here was smart—all John Does are eventually brought through here from other hospitals because we're the central location for the city." I eyed him, and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "What I'm saying, Bella, is that you won't have to make another visit today. If he's not here, he's not dead."

His candidness was appreciated, though referring to my brother and death in the same sentence made the hole grow larger. I almost winced at the sensation.

Alice stood in front of me. She took my free hand in hers and looked me directly in the eye. "Bella, all you're here to do is have a look-see. Pops will uncover their faces—you won't see anything more than that. And when we confirm that none of these joes is your brother, we'll go on our merry way, alright?" I squeezed her hand and she let me go, walking around to stand next to her father.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I noted with some confusion, as Edward placed his free hand over mine, that the hole seemed to shrink slightly with the pressure of his touch. I looked at him and then he led us forward.

Carlisle pulled on gloves; the snap they made when he released the material at his wrists echoed through the room. "Number One," he said, and uncovered the face.

I felt my breath catch. I'd never seen a dead body before, and the possibility that he'd uncover one of these three men to reveal my brother staring up at me made me nauseous. A chill ran down my spine. There was something terribly unnatural about a completely still body.

Edward murmured softly to me. "Just one look, Bella. That's not Emmett. See?" He gestured to the face of the man who lay there.

This man was red headed with freckles, and a large, purpling bruise around his right eye. I shook my head.

"Are you ready for the next?" Edward whispered. I nodded and let him lead me five feet to my right, where the next body was covered in a white sheet.

This man had a head of black curls and a nose with a large bump in the middle, as though it had been broken and never properly repaired. I shook my head.

"One more, Bella," Edward said. "Just one more." We moved another five feet to our right and Carlisle uncovered the last man.

He was blond, with strangely dark skin and thin lips. I shook my head.

"Your guy's not here, then," Carlisle said, a smile splayed on his lips.

"Thanks, Pops!" Alice nearly cheered.

"Yes, thank you, Carlisle," said Edward. "Please keep in touch."

"Will do, Edward," the blond man said. "I'll see you at home, Tiny." He reached over to Alice and embraced her lightly. As though the beginning of my day hadn't been rough enough, memories of my father enveloped me as I watched the two of them together. I quickly looked elsewhere as they said their goodbyes.

The drive back to the office was silent. Edward parked and Alice quickly exited the vehicle. "Eddie, why don't you give Bella a ride home?" she suggested, a broad grin on her face.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Would you like that, Bella?" he asked.

Realizing that I would very much like that, I nodded. "That would be nice."

"Alice," he called to her through her open door. "I'll be back shortly. Do me a favor and keep the office locked up and closed 'til I get back?"

"Sure thing, boss. Bye Bella, see you soon," she said, with a wave, and turned on her heel.

We made the short drive to my apartment and Edward stopped just short of my building. "Shall I walk you to your building, Miss Swan?" he asked, a good-natured smile on his face.

"I would like that, Mr. Masen," I answered, honestly.

"So be it, then." He opened his door, stepped out of the car and walked around to my side. He opened my door and took my elbow for balance. As usual, the electricity that charged between us surprised me. We stepped into the main doorway of my building and he looked at me. "Do you want me to walk you up?"

He seemed nervous. I had to be imagining it.

"If you don't mind," I nodded.

He turned his face upward and we took the stairs together. I barely felt the climb. Suddenly, we were standing at my doorway.

I pulled out my key and was inserting it into the knob when I was suddenly overtaken by emotion. The tears came quickly. I let my head fall forward until it hit the smooth wood of my door.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, his voice frantic.

I could only sob in response.

Gently, he covered my hand, which was still on the key, with his own. It was large and warm and engulfed mine completely. He turned the key and pushed the door open. Because I never let go of it, I followed the door, my sobs still shaking my body. He gingerly peeled my fingers away from the knob and took my keys from my hand. He hung them on one of the metal coat hooks in the wall and pulled me further into my apartment before closing the door.

"Bella," he whispered.

I looked up at him, through my tears, and he stared at me, pain swimming in his eyes.

Slowly, he moved toward me. He was so close I could smell him. Carefully, as though I were made of glass, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest. He whispered, "Bella, Shhh. Bella, it's OK. Please, Bella. I can't … I … Shhhh."

He held me that way until my tears subsided. I couldn't tell you how many minutes passed. When he finally loosened his grip on me, I saw a small wet spot on his shirt, a place where my tears had gathered. "I'm sorry …" I started as I looked up at him.

He shook his head and met my gaze. His arms were still hanging loosely around me. I allowed myself to place a hand on his chest. I was so close to him that I could see the various shades or auburn and red and brown that made up the unusual color of his messy hair. I fought the urge to lift my hand and run my fingers through it. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that if anyone had seen us standing like this, they would have assumed we were lovers, entangled in a passionate embrace.

"What's wrong, Bella? Please tell me," he begged. "Please."

I sighed, pulling back slightly, but not so much that he removed his arms. "Today was just … a lot. I still haven't cried over Emmett's being gone, and really, I never even let myself consider that he might be dead, not really. But this morning, I made myself accept that it was a possibility … and those men were the first dead bodies I'd ever seen, because my father's casket was closed by the time they let Emmett and I see him. And then I learned that Em's not dead, and it was just … I don't know. So up and down. I'm feeling pulled all over the place today."

He nodded. "I understand, Bella. And I'm sorry I had to put you through that."

I shook my head at him. I knew I should probably pull away from him in order to keep things professional, but I didn't. I enjoyed the feeling of him holding me; the hole was gone when he did so, or at the very least it was diminished to the point that I could scarcely feel it. "You didn't. I told you, Edward. This is why I hired you. You have to make me deal with this and you have to be honest. There's not another option for us."

Internally, I sighed. My last statement was applicable to more than one scenario.

He nodded and released me. Instantly, the electricity was gone. Instantly, the hole seemed to grow in size.

"Well, Bella," he began, his demeanor much more professional. "I've really got to get back to the office. Alice and I should be checking in on some leads this week, and I will, of course, keep you posted."

"Of course," I said.

Edward turned toward the door and opened it, but stopped and looked back at me before fully exiting the apartment. He tipped his fedora and said, "Be safe, please," as he stepped through the doorway and out into the hall.

I closed the door, locked it and promptly collapsed on my couch.

It had been a long day, and it was only 11:15.

I considered my options. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to sit on my couch, wait for two o'clock, and listen to jazz music as I let my mind wander over every detail I could remember of Edward Masen. I wanted to think of how his arms felt around me, even if it was just meant as a gesture of comfort. I wanted to remember the smell that was so intrinsically him—vanilla and clean and wonderful.

But I needed to make a phone call first, and I knew that I'd invite her over one I spoke to her, so both of those things would have to wait.

The line rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" her sweet voice answered.

I ignored the hole and said, "Mama, it's me."

"Oh, hello, sweet girl! Are you off work today?"

I swallowed hard. I wanted to tell her about the meeting Edward wanted. I definitely thought it would be helpful if we kept the whole thing casual, in order to keep Mama calm about the situation.

I cleared my throat. I needed to do this fast, like when you rip a band-aid off in order to inflict the least amount of pain possible. "Yes, Mama. I'm off today. Mama? I, uh … I need to tell you something," I began. Her silence told me she was waiting for me to continue. I spoke quickly. "Well, Mama, when we didn't hear from Emmett for three whole days, I took it upon myself to hire a P.I. and he's working on finding Em for us. Today he asked me to come to the morgue with him so we could be sure Emmey wasn't one of the unidentified men they had there, and he wasn't so that's good, morbid as it sounds."

I heard her gasp. "Bella? What? Bella, I don't know what to say …"

Gently, I cut her off. "Mama, why don't you come on over here? I'm not going back to work today and I could use the company. So could you."

She sniffed, and agreed to make the trip over. I ordered a taxi to pick her up. Within half an hour she was knocking on my door, a small container of cookies in her hand.

"Mama, come in," I said, holding her to me as soon as I opened the door. "Here, let me take these." I took the cookies from her and walked briskly to the kitchen, where I placed them in the center of the table and then came back to her. She was hanging her coat when I returned. "Have a seat, please, Mama," I requested.

She nodded, walked around my couch and stared at it for a moment before speaking. "Bella, I'm so proud of you," she said, a sudden fierce edge in her voice. "You are really making a name for yourself, and Emmett _will_ be around to see all your hard work pay off. He _will_."

I nodded. "I agree. Please sit down, Mama."

She sat down and instantly removed her heels, tucking her feet under her body as she did so. I sat down in a chair on the other side of the coffee table.

Mama was Esme Evenson Swan, and she was a peach. Anyone knew that. She was the sweetest thing this side of the Mississippi and had given Emmett and me a wonderful upbringing, despite the challenges that resulted from her becoming single parent after I turned six.

She was a small woman. I wasn't tall either, but I had a full inch on her. She was also thin, with long, waist-length chestnut hair with had natural caramel highlights. Her eyes were a light brown in comparison to the dark color of my brother's and mine, and her lips were almost always curved into a polite grin. My mama was the most upstanding lady I'd ever come to know. No one could compare.

"Bella," her quivering voice said. "Tell me about this P.I., please. I need to know what's going on."

I nodded and proceeded to tell her the whole story. How I went to Edward's office. How he'd already snagged a few leads. How Alice was in on it. How they thought Lilly's had something to do with it.

"Lilly's? That cafe on 38th?"

I clarified that Emmett was going to Lilly's back door. Not the front.

"Bella, was Emmett frequenting a … a gin joint?" She looked more worried than angry.

I nodded. "I knew he went every once in a while, but I didn't know it had become a regular occurrence. If I had, I might have said something to him."

Sadness cloaked her face.

"You know, Bella, traditional as I may be, I don't think alcohol's a sin. If Emmett was in trouble, it breaks my heart to know that he went there instead of coming to us. If he's not found ..."

I felt my breathing stop as tears welled up in my mother's eyes. The hole in my chest doubled in size.

I stood then, and quickly walked to her. "Mama, no. Please, you have to believe me. If anyone can find Emmett, Edward can." I did my best to ignore that fact that saying his name out loud felt like a private thing, like I was sharing too much, and continued to talk. "He's so good, Mama. He and his assistant … they're the tops! I promise, Mama. D'you believe me?"

She looked at me, tears still threatening to fall from her eyes, and nodded once. "I believe you, baby. I do." After taking a moment to compose herself she swallowed and asked, "Does this P.I., this Edward …"

"Masen," I supplied.

She nodded. "Does Mr. Masen need anything from me?"

"He asked if we all could meet—you, his assistant and me—maybe we could make a … a dinner on Friday. Mama, I think you'll love Alice—she's so full of life. And Edward … well Edward's just … He's real swell." Before I could stop myself, I'd said his name again and the compliments flowed forth. .

Mama noticed.

"Isabella Marie, are you not telling me something?"

Why was it that the tone she'd used when Emmett and I were kids, and in trouble, still worked on me as a 23 year-old woman? I sighed.

"Bella, are you stuck on this … this Edward Masen?" she asked.

I threw myself back into the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh Mama," I began tentatively, but soon, everything was pouring out of me like sand through a sieve. "Mama, he's wonderful. So smart and caring and strong and just … Mama, he's so good! And handsome to boot."

"Handsome, you say? Do tell, Bells," she said, her smile contrasting with the tears still in her eyes.

It felt good to talk about him with someone—especially Mama—so I did. It felt good to change the subject to something lighter, too.

"He's tall and has this crazy bronze hair … His eyes are the most gorgeous shade of green I've ever seen and his smile is crooked and beautiful and he's hard boiled, but I just know there's a sweet man under that tough exterior and Mama, he's just …" I sighed to finish my babbling, unable to find an appropriate word to close my thoughts on Edward.

Mama looked at me, a knowing smile curving her lips. "Bella, I do believe you're stuck on him. Yes, indeed." Her voice was quiet and surprisingly content.

A faint blush crossed my cheeks. "I am, Mama. I really am, but it does me no good. He's … he's out of my league." The hole grew a bit more and I heard my own sharp intake of breath as it did so.

This time it was Mama who comforted me. "Bella, no one is out of your league unless you put them there. Don't you ever forget it!" she commanded vehemently, and gently caressed my cheek with her right hand.

I sighed. She couldn't understand.

For the rest of the day, Mama and I sat around talking as I did laundry. We ate the cookies she brought and avoided talk of Emmett, just relaxing with each other.

And yet, both Emmett and Edward were always in the back of my mind.

* * *

**AN: Yay for Esme's real entrance (and Carlisle's if you didn't already guess he was Ali-cat's Pops). And Eeek for visiting the morgue. I am thoroughly enjoying this very Victorian gentle touching and meaningful glances business. Aren't you?**

**Don't forget to nominate the fics you deem worthy for the Bellies and the Indies. Links are on our profile. **

**Reviews are win, and there were markedly less for the last chapter. *sad face* Pretty please, with PIward on top? **

**P.S. There's a Twilighted thread for this story under the AH board. We give teasers. Come play.**

**Slang dictionary: **

hard-boiled—a tough, strong man

struggle buggy—the backseat of a car

swell—wonderful

to be 'stuck on' someone—to have a crush


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey gang, it's MPants. Thank you for the influx of reviews since the last update. We definitely appreciate the time each one of you takes to leave us a comment. Also, welcome to our new readers! Hope you're enjoying and continue to enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I sat at my desk, listening as Pete, whose desk faced mine, told me about his most recent date. I couldn't help but smirk at him; if I could get a word in edgewise I'd probably find myself musing about my own— as Pete often described Charlotte —adorable bird.

Alice.

Thinking her name made me shiver, even while a warm glow that started in my fingertips and toes and made its way toward my heart. The strange duality of the feelings she caused fit Alice's personality to a tee. I'd learned a lot about her on our date two days prior. She was bearcat, that's for sure, but she was dead set on becoming a detective, or as close to one as a woman could get. She was all about the having fun, yet I could see that if things took a serious turn, she would be right there, standing next to you. Never behind. I'd never felt such strength from anyone.

I wanted so badly to tell her everything about myself, from the very beginning, and keep telling her everything until the end of my days. I knew I'd seem like a sap—an awful lot like Pete, in fact—if I were to let my feelings out, so soon, but I trusted her. I trusted Alice with my secrets, my fears … my heart. There was no going back.

Pete snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Jasper. Earth to Jasper Whitlock."

I blinked and struggled to bring myself back to the present, away from the memories of Alice's tiny hand in mine.

"Uh, sorry Pete. Got a little caught up in my thoughts."

Pete winked, knowingly. "Sure, Jazz. Thinking about a case, I'm sure."

Sometimes I didn't give the guy enough credit.

A voice rang out from across the hall. "Officer Whitlock, you have a call. I'm patching it through."

I sat up straight, pushing the memories of Alice to the back of my mind. They weren't gone completely, but I knew they never would be, not after Tuesday night. And I was glad.

The phone sitting on the crack between Pete's desk and mine rang. As I picked up the receiver, I wondered at who it could be. A tiny voice in the back of my mind giggled, but I didn't my hopes up.

"Officer Jasper Whitlock speaking."

The man on the other end of the line cleared his throat. "Yes, Officer Whitlock. This is Edward Masen."

This was unexpected. I felt a vice clamp down on my chest. I found myself fighting back fears that something had happened to Alice. Why would he be calling me if not for news about her?

"Edward," I said, trying to remain calm. "How can I help you?"

Pete raised an eyebrow. I'd told him about Edward Masen's overbearing ways. We'd shared a chuckle at his expense.

"I don't know if Alice told you anything about the case we're working on, Jasper …" he paused, as if looking for affirmation.

"I didn't hear about the case from her, actually." Before we'd gone out, I was itching to ask Alice about Emmett Swan. But once we got to talking, I'd forgotten about it until, well, now.

"Oh." His voice sounded almost pleased. "Well. You heard about it from your cousin, then?"

"I did. She didn't seem to know much. Although …" It was my turn to pause, not knowing if I should fill Edward in on what I knew, or at least suspected.

"Although?"

I moved away from my speculation. I decided to feel this Edward Masen out. Being a cop, I didn't much care for dicks. They often did a lot more harm than good.

"Can you hold on one minute, Edward?"

"Of course."

I put my hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Pete. "Hey, man, can you go get us some coffee?"

Pete nodded, although I could tell he was curious about the phone call. "Sure thing."

I watched him walk away. When he was out of earshot, I replaced the receiver to my face and spoke.

"I only know the basics. Some joe named Emmett Swan has gone missing, and you've been put on retainer to check it out. He has some connection with Lilly's." _And possibly more than a little connection with Rosalie Hale_.

"That's all true. And that's actually what I'm calling you about. I don't know too many guys down there at the precinct, and Alice seemed positive that you'd be willing to check on a couple details for me."

The mention of her name caused my lips to curl upwards involuntarily. I coughed, lightly. "I can't promise you anything Edward. But what do you need?"

"Alice," he started, "uh, overheard some names being bandied about at Lilly's the other night."

I grimaced. Lilly's was no place for a dame like Alice. Even if it was one of the safer juice joints in town. "Names?"

"Demetri and Tanya."

I swallowed, hard. Although I wasn't expressly privy to the behind-the-scenes workings of Lilly's, I'd heard the names. And I had enough sense to know where this line of investigation was heading. I also wasn't blind to what was happening while Pete and I sat inside drinking coffee each Friday night.

I let out a breath. I had to decide how much I could trust Edward. Answering his question, checking on the information Alice had gotten meant stepping on dangerous ground. For both me and my family.

"Edward …" I began. Pete walked back into the room and I rushed to finish what I was saying. "I can't really talk about this while on shift. I can do some digging, within reason, and see if I can find anything on those two names. If I find anything I'll give you a call."

"Thanks, Jasper." He sounded genuinely satisfied that I was willing to help. "I appreciate it."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone just as Pete sat down in his chair, placing two steaming cups of weak coffee on the desk. He slid mine toward me, and I met him in the middle, picking up the cup and taking a tentative sip of the scalding liquid.

The coffee in the precinct's break room was terrible, but it was always hot, which almost made up for the taste. It was especially good for melting the ice off the squad cars when temperatures got real low.

"So. What was that about?" Pete looked at me over his cup.

"Masen had a couple of questions on this case he's working. I told him I'd see what I could do."

"Really? You're helping a dick. On a case. That you're not working on." Pete accentuated the words to make a point. It did go against protocol to do research for cases not being handled by the NYPD, but Edward, and Alice. were looking in to something that hit a little too close to home. I wanted to avoid bringing this to the attention of the Chief, if at all possible.

"I doubt the case is gonna go anywhere, Pete." I shrugged. "'Sides. Telling him I'd do some research will score me points with Alice."

Pete guffawed. I grinned, then checked the clock on the wall. Nearly 6 p.m. Quittin' time.

I stood, pushing my chair back from the desk, and picked up my coffee. "I'm done for the day, Pete. Want to catch a bite on the way home?"

"Nah, man. Weren't you listening to anything I was saying earlier? I got a date."

"With who?" I laughed, and then shook my head as I walked toward the locker room. Outwardly, I was poking fun at Pete. Internally, my inner child was pouting. Alice and I hadn't spoken for two days, and we hadn't set a day or time for the next time we'd see each other.

I reached my locker and set the still steaming cup down on the bench. I opened the rusty metal cubby and took out the hangers on which hung my off-duty clothes. I stripped down to my undershirt and boxers, and pulled on a light blue button down and khaki slacks. I hung up my uniform and put my hat on the shelf, along with my belt and holster. Pete and I kept a Colt .38 Special at the apartment, just in case, but I didn't like wandering the streets with my weapon.

I picked up my coffee and took one final sip, grimacing at the taste, before I poured the liquid into a sink and tossed the cup in the trash. I walked back out to my desk and nodded at Pete, who was on the phone with, I guessed, Charlotte. No one else put a look like that on his face. I grabbed my jacket and wool hat and walked toward the time clock. I punched out and headed home.

* * *

I unlocked the door to the apartment, stomping slightly and brushing the snow off my jacket onto the mat before entering our place. I hung my coat and hat on the hook by the door and was bent to take my shoes off when the phone started ringing. I muttered an annoyed curse and pulled my boots off quickly, attempting not to trip in my hurry to reach the receiver.

"Hello?" I answered as I turned on the lamp near the table.

"Hello." The voice purred across the wires.

Although our super liked to keep the boiler on low, even on the coldest of days, I felt like I was sitting near a roaring flame.

"Alice."

"Jasper."

"What's the haps?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Just got home. You?"

"I'm getting ready to head home. Gotta stop by and pick Pops up on the way."

Knowing Dr. Cullen, if mostly by reputation, I had a hard time understanding where Alice got her looks. Where he was tall, she was small, and her dark hair was a far cry from his pale blond. Her mother had obviously had some pretty dominant genes.

"It's good hearing your voice, Alice." I wanted to tell her I missed her, but I just couldn't get the words past my lips.

"Aw, Jazz. Yours too." She took a breath and the next words came out in a rush. "I've been invited to a dinner tomorrow night and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. You don't have to, but I'd like it if you were there. It's at a client's house, so it's part work and part play, but Pops and Eddie are going too, so you won't be the odd man out. Bella's real swell, and her mom's a peach. And from what Eddie says she knows how to cook. Bella, that is, although I'm sure she learned to from Esme."

I interrupted, afraid that Alice would forget to breathe. "Sure Ali, I'm off at 7 tomorrow. I can meet you wherever the party is."

Alice's breath came out in a rush. "Oh good. I was afraid you'd think it was too soon to be meeting my dad. And coming to a dinner that's part interview might seem a bit strange to a lot of people, but I was thinking it would make everything a bit more comfortable, for everyone. I had a hard time talking Eddie into it, though. When Bella offered up the idea, he was all against it, but I reassured him I had a good feeling that going against the normal way of doing things in this case might be for the best."

So that was where the phone call came from. The little pixie worked well from behind the scenes.

"I wanted to meet your father sooner rather than later, Alice, in this new, uh, capacity."

She giggled on the other end of the line. "Can't take the country out of the boy, I s'pose." I heard her speak to someone in the room - Edward, most likely - and she spoke again into the receiver. "Eddie's heading out for the day and he's giving me a ride over to St. Francis'. Let me give you the address for the dinner tomorrow night."

I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and jotted down the information. Bella Swan's mother lived in a house in Tribeca.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You sure will, darlin'," I replied.

"Well, goodnight then, Jasper."

"Goodnight Alice."

I hung up the phone and wandered over to the refrigerator in a daze. Amazing, the hold that girl had on me. I pulled out a bag of cold cuts and set about making myself a sandwich. I took it and a tall glass of milk into the small living room area of the apartment and switched on a lamp above the arm chair. It was shabby and old, but it was comfortable. I placed the plate with my sandwich and my glass on the side table and picked up a book that was resting, open, its spine bent from use. _The Call of the Canyon_ was one of my favorite books, and I'd read the Zane Grey a few times in the nearly two years I'd had it. Reading the Westerns kept my homesickness at bay.

I read a few chapters, but kept getting distracted by the names Edward had passed my way. I made a promise to myself that I'd ask Rose about them tomorrow, and see if I couldn't get a little more information out about Emmett Swan. If she was in trouble, I was in trouble. And I liked living life as close to the straight and narrow as possible.

* * *

Friday morning dawned cold and grey. I trudged to work, my boots crunching on the freshly fallen powder, careful not to slip and fall and dirty the clothes I'd be wearing to dinner later. I tugged my coat around me tight, still unused to the often bitter Northeastern winters.

I entered the precinct and went to my locker, reversing last night's routine. I was buttoning up my shirt when Pete walked in.

"Hey friend," I called out. "How was last night?"

Pete opened his locker, which was right next to mine, and grinned in my direction. "Wonderful. Of course. It couldn't be anything less when Charlotte is involved."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hat and holster off the shelf.

"I'm serious Jazz." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm thinking of looking for a shiny handcuff this weekend."

It took me a second to realize that Pete wasn't talking about the handcuffs we used to capture criminals.

"What?! Pete, I know you're all about Charlotte, but don't you think it's a little soon to be getting hitched?"

"Nah," Pete brushed my concerns off with a wave of his hand. "She's the one. I'm certain of it."

We walked out into the main room; I was still too dumbfounded by Pete's admission to say much of anything. We sat down at our desks and I stared, like a mad man. He just smiled. It took me a moment to realize that in the years I'd known Pete, he'd never been this happy. And so, I shock off my surprise and decided to support and be happy for my friend. After all, I couldn't rightly say the thought of marriage hadn't crossed my mind in recent days.

"Congrats, Pete. Really." I reached across the desks and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Jazz. I appreciate that, coming from my best man and all."

"Pete. There's gotta be other guys you know better." I was honored, but I didn't know that I was quite right for the job.

"Sure there are," he responded. "But I don't _like_ any of them better."

We laughed. Pete headed off to grab us a couple of coffees and I set to looking at today's assignments. For the most part, it looked to be a typical Friday.

The hustle and bustle of HQ steadily increased. Calls started coming in, officers sat around discussing evidence. Pete and I set off on our beat mid-afternoon. The day passed quickly; we spent a lot of the walk around our route talking about the future—Pete and Charlotte's future, mostly. We passed by a couple of jewelry stores and Pete cased the merchandise, but nothing jumped out at him. "I'll know it when I see it," he said.

We were nearing the end of our route when I checked my watch. 6:23. Time to be getting over to Lilly's.

"Coffee?" I said as we rounded the corner onto 38th.

"Ye-ah man. I'm freezing!" Pete shivered involuntarily, which only added to the emphatic statement. I smiled.

We entered the front of Lilly's and took off our overcoats. We nodded to Felix and Pete took our jackets to our normal table in the front window.

I walked up to the bar and ordered two cups of joe. "Felix, can you get Rose for me? I need to talk to her." The big man wandered into the kitchen and returned, following my cousin. She looked as beautiful as ever—she could have been a beauty queen, if she was so inclined—but her eyes were red-rimmed as though she'd been crying.

"Afternoon, Jazz," she said as she waved to Pete. "You needed to talk to me? Make it quick, please, Demetri will be here any minute." She was acting colder than normal.

"Sure thing Rose," I said. "Hey Felix, can you take these coffees over to Pete?"

When Felix was out of earshot, I took a seat on one of the stools at the counter. "I need to ask you something, Rose. And I need you to be honest with me."

She shot me a quizzical look. "What?"

"Do you know Emmett Swan?"

Rose stared for a second before her fragile façade broke into pieces. Tears filled her eyes. In a quiet voice she answered me. "I do, Jazz." Her breath faltered as she tried to continue.

"He's gotten himself in some trouble, hasn't he," I pressed on.

"Yes."

"With Demetri … and Tanya."

Rose's eyes grew wide. "How—how …"

"Edward Masen's a better detective than I first gave him credit for." I didn't want to bring Alice into the equation, not yet. "He's got a lead on two names—Demetri and Tanya—and he called me yesterday asking if I knew anything about them, or what they're into."

Rose glanced toward the window. She had been right, Demetri would be here any second. "I don't know much, Jazz, honestly. The Russians are growing increasingly secretive. I'm afraid I've gotten in too deep. And Emmett … Well, I saw Emmett Swan talking to Demetri one night about a month ago, and then again a few weeks later. Then he was just … just … gone." The tears threatened to spill over. I pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket and handed it to her.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I couldn't talk to Masen. Word would get back to Tanya."

I nodded my head in understanding. "And Tanya's still running the outfit?"

"As far as I know. She comes in every so often with Demetri to pick up the money."

Her hands gripped the handkerchief, tight. She'd seen something through the front window. "He's here. Jazz, I can't talk any more."

I placed my hands over hers, still clutching the handkerchief, and squeezed. "We'll sort things out, Rose. I promise."

She gave me a slight smile and attempted to hand back my hankie.

"You keep it, cousin. I can get it from you later. " I attempted to sound reassuring.

Felix arrived back at the counter. "Want me go help Demetri?"

Rose nodded and followed him without another glance at me. She'd put back up the steely front.

I watched after her, worried. After a moment, when I'd heard no shouting or gunshots or worse, I went over to the table and drank a little of my now lukewarm coffee. Pete continued to talk plans; he didn't even notice my preoccupation. I kept one eye on the door to the kitchen but nothing eventful seemed to take place. Rose came back into the room about 15 minutes later, as if nothing had happened. I saw the black sedan drive by, its windows dark and rolled up tight.

Pete stopped having his one-sided conversation and looked at his watch. "Ah, man, Jazz. We better get back to HQ. I didn't even notice the time."

"You're right, Pete. Let's head out."

We placed our mugs on the counter and I leaned across the counter to kiss Rose on the cheek. "It'll be OK," I whispered into her ear. She shot me a tiny smile and then said goodbye to the both of us.

Pete and I made our way back to the precinct. Part of me couldn't stop thinking about what I'd learned from Rose. The other part was giddy with anticipation of seeing Alice. As I changed back into my street clothes, I decided to seek out Edward at dinner, and tell him what I knew. We were going to need all the help we could get.

* * *

**A/N: Well, we're "finally" getting some solid evidence in this case. ;) Are things looking up? Or down? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Don't forget to vote for your favorite fics. Voting for The Bellies starts July 15. Voting for the The Indie TwiFic awards starts today or tomorrow. ****Links are in our profile. ****We've heard rumors were nom'd for both awards! THANK YOU! We are like this: :D  
**

**You know what else makes us like this: :D … *wink*  
**

**Slang terms:**

dick—a private investigator

handcuff—an engagement ring

juice joint—a speakeasy; an illegal bar

joe—a generic term for a guy; also refers to coffee

sap—a fool


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: AHelm here. Dinner party! Yay! P.S. It's December 10****th****, in case you're keeping track.**

**

* * *

**

Demitri.

Tanya.

Demitri.

Tanya.

The names were taunting me, reminding me that I didn't know them from nothing. Sure, I'd heard of them, but it was always as an indirect reference. "I think Demitri was involved." " A dame by the name of Tanya was seen leaving the scene."

It made making progress on the Emmett Swan case infuriatingly slow. I was beyond frustrated. I hated that I couldn't move—that I couldn't just hunt those creeps out and lock 'em away. I _needed_ to find Emmett Swan.

I'd accepted the fact that this case had become personal for me.

I had to find Emmett because Bella needed me to. I had to find Emmett because I needed Bella to be happy. And because when I returned him to his family, I could feel good about asking her out. If I tried to pursue her before, I would be breaking all my protocols and all my attempts at professionalism would go by the wayside.

Emmett Swan had become my focus. He was all-important. I hadn't taken on a new case in the last few weeks; he was all I could think about. I had to find him. Had to bring him home. Had to be sure that this hole in Bella's family didn't become permanent.

I picked up the phone. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Edward."

Silence reigned for a long time. I could almost see him standing there, his mouth open as he eyed the phone with anxiety.

"I'm not asking you to come in, Sam. But I need to ask you a question."

It was quiet again as he weighed his options. Sam had previously gotten into some trouble for his involvement in a gambling ring. He'd come forth with a name for me, which I'd in turn handed over to the bulls. The assistance he'd given had been the leverage I needed to get NYPD to let him off the hook. He owed me and we both knew it.

"OK, Edward. Uh. Shoot," he said, his nervousness making his voice wobble. No one liked to be a snitch.

"Demitri and Tanya. Names ring any bells?"

I let the question sit. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Heard of them both, for certain," he began. "But I've never actually seen them. They're Russians, and supposedly came to the States two years ago. They're involved in some shady dealings, but I have never done business with them, honest to God."

I laughed under my breath at his assurances. "Sam, I was just asking. I'm not trying to imply you did anything. Thanks for the info."

"Sure, Edward," he said, his relief evident.

"Until later, Sam," I replied, hanging up.

Recent immigrants from Russia. I hoped Emmett Swan had had better sense than to involve himself with the Russian Mob, if that's where this was headed.

I sighed as the phone rang. It could only be one person.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward. It's Alistair. Your _grand_father. Or have you forgotten me? All you do when you're home is hole up in that library of yours. What if … what if I _died_? What if I was_ dead_ in my bedroom? You'd never know!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, meeting his statement with silence. I tried to will away his ridiculous melodrama. While he ranted on, I'd kept my forefinger there and hoped he'd just stop complaining. And then he brought up his daughter. My mother. Elizabeth.

"Edward! You'd better not have hung up on me. You're a terrible grandson if you did. Probably are anyway, but I wouldn't know seeing as you are the only one I've got. I swear on your mother's grave …"

I lost my patience in that instant.

Before I knew what I was doing my voice cut his off. "Don't you dare bring her up, not like that. You will treat her with respect," I growled. He tried to cut me off by mumbling something, but I continued on, and as I kept my soliloquy up, my volume slowly increased. "I don't know what your problem is old man, but I'm telling you this right now: I can put up with your bullshit when it's directed at me. God knows I've dealt with enough of it and maybe part of the problem is that I've never made you stop—I just allow you to be your abrasive, frustrating self and cater to your every whim. But don't you dare bring my mother into this. Don't you _dare_ refer to her at all, not after the way you treated her when she was alive. You better consider yourself lucky I even _considered_ uprooting my life for you, much less actually moved to be here for you."

I slammed the phone down on the receiver and realized three things as I tried to steady my breathing.

First, that was the first time I'd ever spoken aloud the fact that I disapproved of the way my grandfather had treated my mother while she was alive. The fact that he'd all but disowned her when she'd moved to Chicago with my father and that he'd refused to attempt to develop a relationship with me as a child told me enough about him. I had initially balked at the idea of being a sort of caretaker for him, but after the situation with Garrett, and then my parents passing away, Gramps had been my ticket out of Chicago. Therefore, despite the problems I had with Alistair, I relocated and swallowed back my complaints.

I wondered if he would say something about it later, but shoved the thought away. I didn't have time to dwell.

Second, that was the first time I'd let my grandfather know that he was driving me crazy. I wasn't sure how I'd lasted so long, but it felt good to have let it out.

Third, I owed Alice an apology.

I cleared my throat and stood up. Before walking the few steps that led from my desk to the doorway so that I could face Alice, I shoved a hand through my hair and sighed. _I shouldn't have let him get to me that way,_ I thought, before maneuvering around my desk and heading in her direction.

When I reached the doorway, I grinned. She was paying the office bills and apparently deep in concentration because she was glaring at the paper she was holding, her brow furrowed. I watched as she pressed her front teeth into her bottom lip.

"Alice?"

She pursed her lips and looked over at me. "Hey, Eddie," she replied.

"I wanted to apologize for my use of profanity. I really shouldn't have let Gramps get to me that way and …"

She dismissed me with a wave of her hand and then shook her head. "Look, Eddie. I've heard worse, OK? 'Sides. Let's be honest here. Grumpy old Alistair was going to find out he was bugging you eventually, right? It's better it happened sooner rather than later. Before you exploded or something."

Leave it to Alice to put a little perspective on things.

"You're right, as usual, Alice," I said.

She shot me a contented smile and responded, "I know," in her usual, cheery voice. Then something in her face changed. She squinted at me, crossed her arms, and dropped the bill onto the desk before asking, "What are you wearing to the dinner? You realize it is already after five, right?"

I looked down at my clothing. I was wearing my standard attire: long-sleeved, button down shirt—I liked to roll my sleeves up to my elbows while I was in the office—black trousers and suspenders, which were, at the moment, hanging down beside my legs. I liked to be comfortable while sitting behind my desk. "Yes, and we need to be there at six. What I'm wearing is fine, Alice."

She literally clucked at me. "Don't be silly," she argued, looking me in the eye. "You have a small stain on your left sleeve, your shirt is wrinkled and your shoes could use a shining. You should really invest in an iron, Eddie. And maybe a new pair of shoes."

I tried to mumble something in response, but she waved me off again. "I brought you this," she said, handing me a brown paper bag. Inside was a crisp, brand-new white button down shirt. I placed my hand inside the bag, running my fingers along the expensive-looking seaming at the collar.

_I can't accept this_, I thought.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at me. "You have to take it. I can't return it," she announced with a smug grin, as though she'd been reading my thoughts.

"Fine, Alice. But at least let me pay you what it cost." She shrugged me off with a wave of her hand and sat back down in her chair, returning her focus to the bills. I went back into my office and closed the door behind me.

Glancing at the clock, I realized I had little time to change. 5:12, it read.

We needed to leave in ten minutes or so. I sighed to myself and placed Alice's gift on my desk. How she'd known what size to buy or what style and cut I preferred was beyond me, but as I lifted my hands to the button at my neck, I was grateful that she'd been looking out for me. Although there were definite professional reasons for me to attend this dinner. However … I knew, deep down, that I wanted to look good if for no other reason than it was the first time Bella and I would be able to interact in a somewhat social manner.

Nimbly, my fingers made their way down the front of my shirt. I tugged, pulling it from the confines of my trousers. I shrugged it off of my shoulders and when I looked at the rumpled material in my hands, I realized Alice was right. It was wrinkled.

Suddenly, a vivid memory of my mother doing the family laundry on Sundays when I was a teenager popped into my head. She would always be smiling and humming to herself when she delivered my neatly folded clothing to the corner of my bed. She was the epitome of beauty, grace, a lady.

I missed her. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the image.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, tossing the shirt onto the top of my desk. I unbuckled my belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped my slacks. After tucking the undershirt in, I pulled Alice's gift from its paper bag and unbuttoned it, pulling it on quickly.

It fit perfectly. After I tucked it in, and redid the fasteners of my slacks, I pulled my suspenders up and over my shoulders.

I ran a hand through my hair. It was usually in a superb state of disarray and this evening would be no exception. I grabbed my hat and shoved it nto place, covering most of my bronze mop just in time for Alice's light knock on the door.

"Eddie? You ready?" she called quietly. I opened the door and she beamed up at me. "Attaboy, Eddie," she said, a grin on her face. "You look fabulous."

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice." We walked across the room and slipped our coats over our arms. "Esme Swan lives in Tribeca, yeah?" I asked, waiting for Alice to confirm.

She nodded. "Yep. After we pick Pops up, we'll be there pretty quick." We'd agreed that having Jasper and Carlisle there would make this easier for everyone involved—it would be less like twenty questions and more like a group simply enjoying one another's company.

I locked the office door and we walked in comfortable silence out into the cold. We stepped lively, the wind whipping around us as snow once again threatened, and made it to my car. I opened Alice's door and then made my around the front of the vehicle to my side.

I steered the car in the direction of the hospital. Carlisle was already standing outside, his arms wrapped around himself tightly. A smile of relief appeared on his face when Alice stepped lithely out of the car to allow him to take the front seat.

"Edward, thank you for the ride," he said.

"Think nothing of it, sir," I replied, and once Alice was comfortably seated, accelerated into the flow of traffic along the main thoroughfare. Before I knew it, we had pulled up to Esme Swan's building. I parked the car. The three of us stepped out and into the weather where Jasper was waiting on the sidewalk.

"Glad I met you guys before walking upstairs. Seeing as how I don't know either Bella or her mother," he said. "Hello, Alice. Edward. Mr. Cullen." He shook our hands and we hurried across the concrete and into the lobby of the apartment building that stood before us.

Together, we walked to the stairwell, as there was no elevator. Suddenly, I was glad that Esme—and Emmett—resided on the third floor.

We arrived at their door and Alice knocked. After a beat, a woman who so resembled Bella it nearly took my breath away opened the door. I immediately saw the source of Bella's dark eyes and her fair skin. "Welcome," the petite woman said. "I am Esme. Please do come in."

We walked into an apartment that was comfortable, homey. "Your place is beautiful," Alice breathed.

"Thank you, dear. You must be Alice." Bella's mother shook Alice's hand and then acknowledged her complimentary words. "And thank you. I have learned that I thoroughly enjoy interior design, and my son always ensures that we have the funds to keep our home modern and comfy. I am glad you like it." Her reference to Emmett was casual and confident. Esme believed that her son was OK; I could tell. She looked over at Jasper. "And you are?"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I work for the NYPD."

"Thank you for your service, then," Esme replied and shook his hand lightly.

"This here's my Pops," Alice said, gesturing to her father.

Esme seemed to pause for a moment as she looked up at him, and he smiled. "Carlisle," he said. "Cullen. Pleased to meet you, Esme." She shook his hand for slightly longer than she had with anyone else.

After a moment, she turned her gaze to me. "You are Edward."

It took me a moment to respond. In those three words, it appeared that she was familiar with me. In order for that to be true, Bella would have had to … there was no way. I smiled and extended my hand. "Yes, ma'am. Edward Masen."

Her eyes were bright and alive and I wanted to ask what she wasn't saying, but she spoke before I could. "Everyone please hang your coats and come on to the kitchen. Bella's got dinner nearly ready."

Bella.

Her name kicked me into action, it seemed. I yanked my coat off and hung it, along with my hat, on a hook near the door. As Jasper helped Alice out of her jacket, I followed Esme's trail into the kitchen, where Bella stood in front of the stove, her back to me, stirring something in a large pot. Her mother was standing before the refrigerator, pulling out a drink of some sort.

I wanted to wait until she was done at the stove but I couldn't help myself. "Hello, Bella," I said, my voice strangely quiet in the small space of the Swan kitchen.

She turned over her right shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips. "Mr. Masen," she said. _Edward_, I thought to myself. _Please? Just the once?_ Esme was pouring a liquid into several glasses.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice crowed as she stepped into the kitchen. She walked around the table and enveloped Bella in a hug as Jasper took a place next to me in the doorway. Carlisle stood just behind us.

"Hi, everyone. Please have a seat." She pointed to the table. Alice introduced Jasper to Bella as we all sat down.

Esme and Bella were like a well-oiled machine. Bella served the plates—piled high with roasted turkey, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and freshly baked bread—and Esme poured us all tall glasses of ice cold lemonade. As Bella took her seat—next to mine I was happy to see—Carlisle struck up a conversation.

Before too long, we were all going on as though we'd known one another for years. We talked of the weather, local politics, how wonderful the food was. Carlisle seemed like a live wire, smiling and laughing. I remembered Alice mentioning once that he often missed her mother. Out of sheer love for my tiny pixie of a friend, it did my heart good to see him happy.

Nearing the end of the meal, Esme turned to me. "Well, Edward," she began, as I took the last bite of my bread. "I need you to know that my son Emmett is OK. He is healthy wherever he is, and I know you'll bring him back to me in one piece."

I looked her in the eye and told the truth. "Emmett is my most important case, Ms. Swan. Believe me when I say that."

She smiled at Bella, who glanced over at me. "What did you want to ask, Edward?"

I looked to my right, where the rest of our party sat, talking about something unrelated to the case. I figured it was as good of a time as any to get to business.

I looked from Bella to her mother before saying, "Well, there are just a few things I'd like to know, and I feel that you're the only one who could possibly give me the answers, Ms. Swan."

"Edward, dear," she said. "What do you need to know?"

I sipped my lemonade and cleared my throat. As I spoke, I flattened my palms on the table to either side of my plate and decided which question should come first. "Did Emmett have any friends who came to visit? People you didn't know or couldn't recognize?"

She shook her head. "Emmett is a bit of a workaholic. He never has company here at the apartment. Now, what he does while he is out I couldn't attest to. But I know my son, and people like him."

"I see. So you'd say Emmett was well-liked guy. That's definitely good to know." I was glad to hear that Bella's assertions regarding her brother seemed to match those made by her mother. "Was he seeing anyone, do you know? A lucky dame?"

She pursed her lips. "He's been talking about a girl recently. Little slips here and there. He seems quite taken with her, but I've never met her."

"Did you ever catch her name, Esme?" I asked, and glanced around the table. Although he was obviously trying not to listen to my questions, Jasper looked … bothered. I wanted to figure out why, but that would have to come later. I refocused on Esme.

Again, she shook her head in response. "No. Emmett is a rather private young man, Edward. He wouldn't talk about a lady in his life until things were serious."

"I see. He and I are alike in that manner then," I advised, and noticed that both Alice and Bella shot me a look.

Esme's brow furrowed and she leaned slightly forward as she spoke in a strong voice. "Edward, my son wouldn't have gotten involved in something terrible. He just … he wouldn't have. I know him inside and out, and though I didn't know he was going to Lilly's, I need you to know that Emmett is a smart kid. He would have steered clear of anything that was too fishy. So believe me when I tell you that there's no way he would have intentionally gotten in with the wrong crowd."

The rest of the table had gone silent. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were all looking in my direction.

Bella cleared her throat. "Any more questions, Mr. Masen?" she asked.

I nodded, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. "Just one, really. Do either you or your mother know if Emmett had recently come into some money? Some new strand of income or anything like that?"

Bella stared into space for a moment and then light dawned in her eyes. "Mama, when was Emmett getting his bonus?"

Esme's lips pursed and her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought about her daughter's question. "I think it was supposed to be for Christmas, so perhaps the early part of this month?"

"He was getting a bonus?" Alice asked, no longer attempting to stay out of the conversation.

Esme nodded. "My son is an amazing broker," she announced. "His margin of profit was a full ten percent above the next employee below him in the top ten."

"That's quite an accomplishment," Carlisle said quietly. Esme nodded.

"So, he was good. Do you know how much money he was expecting?" Jasper spoke up this time, glancing at me as he did.

Bella shook her head. "That's the one detail he never told us. I do know he was planning to do something wonderful with it. We're going to go spend a weekend at the Coast." She sounded wistful and I realized I wanted to take Bella to the coast. I could just envision her, smiling broadly, her hair wild in the wind, as we ignored the rest of the world for a weekend.

I shoved those thoughts back and sighed as his mother questioned me. "Do you really think his work bonus could have something to do with his disappearance?" Esme was becoming visibly concerned.

"Someone could have known he was going to get it—it would make sense seeing as how you haven't gotten a ransom note of any kind. Your son is just … not here," Jasper answered.

"Well said, Jasper," I agreed. "It's an angle we have to consider is all, Esme," I finished.

I noticed that I'd referred to 'us' and not I. Alice was beaming at me and Jasper looked resolved.

"Well, if you're all done, how about some music?" Carlisle queried.

Esme's smile shone. "By all means, Carlisle," she said.

He walked into the living area and turned the radio on. He returned to the table, his hand outstretched toward Esme. "May I have this dance, milady?"

A faint blush colored Esme's cheeks as she stood. "But of course, kind sir," she joked. Within moments they were dancing their way out of the dining area and into the living room, where there was more space.

Internally I thanked Carlisle for lightening the mood. I looked over at Alice; the bottom half of her face seemed to be nothing but smile.

"Anyone care for dessert?" Bella asked.

"Ooh, yes, please!" Alice squealed. She'd always had a bit of a sweet tooth. I hadn't, but if Bella made the pie … I would have a slice.

"What do you have?" asked Jasper.

Bella stood up and her scent wafted toward me. I breathed her in and muffled a happy sigh. "Buttermilk Pie," she answered simply.

Jasper's lips parted. "Really?" Bella nodded. "Well, Miss Swan, I must tell you that's my all time favorite dessert so yes, I will have a piece. Thank you."

"I'll have one as well, Bella," I said, on the heels of Jasper's comment.

"Great," she said, turning on her heel. She pulled the pie toward her on the counter, cut four slices, which she then put on plates, and then grabbed forks from the drawer. As she placed my plate in front of me her arm grazed mine and I felt the electricity jolt through me. _Will it always be this way?_ I wondered.

The four of us fell back into an easy conversation. I learned that Jasper loved baseball and that we both favored the Chicago White Sox.

"They're just fantastic is all," he mused, his voice rife with excitement. "I can't wait to see them one day."

I nodded. "You should make a trip to Cubs Park," I started. "Despite the fact that the Cubs aren't my team of choice, it's a real experience."

Jasper nodded. "I'd love to do that. You checked out the Babe lately?"

I laughed. "Of _course_. Babe Ruth's going to be the stuff of legends, I'm telling you. Even if he does play for the Yanks."

Jasper nodded again and laughed under his breath. "I agree with you, Masen. Wholeheartedly."

We both stopped our yapping and took a sip of our lemonades. I ate the final bit of my pie— both Jasper and I had been munching between our commentary—and Alice glanced over my shoulder at her father who was sitting on the couch, with Esme, laughing.

Bella looked at Alice, who said, "We're gonna be sisters, Bella. Wait and see."

Bella grinned. "Well, if that's the case, come see Mama's absolutely amazing shoe collection."

It was as though the most awe-inspiring thing possible had happened. Alice's jaw fell open and she gasped. "What size does she wear?"

"Seven," Bella answered, "same as me." She walked around the table. "You guys will be fine here for a few minutes, right?" It took me a moment to realize that her question was directed at me.

"Yes, we're copasetic," I replied.

Alice jumped from her seat and I heard them giggling—all feminine and cute—as they made their way down the hallway.

Jasper looked at me. "Hey listen," he said, taking advantage of the fact that we were alone. "You know bulls are often … less than trusting of P.I.s. But I want to help you with this Swan case, and I think I have some information you can use."

"I'm all ears," I said, leaning back in my chair as I attempted to hide my shock.

"That girl he was carryin' a flame for? That was my cousin." Jasper's face looked torn as he waited for my response.

"Do I know your cousin?" I asked, feeling extraordinarily obtuse.

He nodded. "The one and only Rosalie Hale." My eyes widened at him as he continued to talk. "She was real broken up about his being gone the other day. When I mentioned Demitri and Tanya, she got nervous and said the Russians are becoming 'increasingly secretive'." He paused, making quotations with his index fingers.

I nodded. "They're tied, indirectly, to a lot of shady dealings. Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah. Rose said she saw Emmett talking to Demitri a couple weeks back and then …" He snapped his fingers. "Just like that, he was gone. Disappeared." He paused again. "She said Tanya's the one running things. Demitri is the muscle, looks like."

In one conversation, Jasper had garnered more information on the Russians than I had in a year. I wanted to dance.

"Thanks, Jazz. I know this must have been difficult for you." Even though I was without a real one at the moment, I knew that family was important. Spilling Rosalie's secrets to me, someone he barely knew and trusted even less, was taking a big step.

"Lilly's … is a gin joint," I said, as a statement, not a question. "I take it Rose gets her stock from the Russians?"

He sighed. "I've been trying to get that out of Rosie for months but I never can. I keep an eye out for her on Friday nights—that's why I was there when you came in that first time. I know she gets her stock from them, but I don't know why. I wouldn't have thought my cousin's the type to get involved in this kind of risky business."

He gulped down the rest of his lemonade just as Alice and Bella returned to the kitchen. "We better get a wiggle on," Alice said. "It's getting late."

And so it was.

It was nearly 10 p.m. when the four of us walked into the living room, nonchalantly interrupting Carlisle and Esme's quiet reverie. Alice announced, "Pops, Jasper's gonna give us a ride home, unless you wanted to call a cab?"

Carlisle shot a small smile at Esme and shook his head. "Of course I'll head home with you, Tiny." He turned to Esme and extended a hand. "It was lovely to have met you," he said, all propriety in spite of the fact that his fingers were intertwined with hers. Esme colored lightly and nodded.

"And you as well, Carlisle."

Alice's father rose from the couch and Bella doled out our coats and hats. We all slipped them on and as I adjusted my hat, I was surprised to find Bella's eyes focused on me. I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper beat me to the punch.

"Thanks so much for dinner, Esme, Bella. It was delicious … I haven't had Buttermilk Pie since before I moved to the City. It reminded me of home," he said.

"We'll see you around, Bella," Alice said as she hooked her arm in Jasper's. Carlisle smiled down at Esme and the three stepped into the hallway. I found myself alone with Bella and her mother.

"I'm going to have a slice of pie and then clean up the kitchen," Esme announced. She looked up at me. "No rush to leave, please, Edward. It was lovely to meet you." And with that she rushed off, leaving Bella and I alone.

It was quiet for a full minute before Bella spoke. I used the time to study her; as her face was turned down, I could do so without getting caught."Thank you for coming," she whispered.

I swallowed hard. I wanted to say a lot of things, but none of them were coming to mind. She turned her face upwards and her eyes met mine. As she stood there, all doe-eyed and petite and perfect, I was rendered speechless.

I watched as conflict raged on her face. I finally found my voice and asked, "What is it, Bella?"

And then the wind was knocked out of me, in all of the best ways.

She closed the space between us, gently pushing her slender arms underneath my jacket and wrapping them around my waist. I heard her inhale deeply and finally—blissfully—she pressed the side of her face into my chest.

For a moment I didn't know what to do. I felt as though I was my 17-year-old self again, out on a date with a girl for the first time and clueless as to what came next. I heard my breathing hitch as I felt her relax into me even more. My mind was at war, arguing between giving into my desires and remaining professional. At this point a plot was already hatching to find Emmett—Jasper's minimal information had been enough to kick start a plan that I was going to go over with Alice later—and I told myself that it would be sooner rather than later that I'd be able to come clean to Bella about my feelings. Therefore, against my professional judgment, I wrapped her in my arms and angled my neck downward so that I could breathe in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

We stood that way for an indeterminate amount of time. At one point, I closed my eyes and let myself pretend that we'd met under a normal circumstances, that this hug was happening after a real date, that we were an item.

It was official. I didn't know if I could wait for the case to close to begin pursuing her.

Bella sighed softly before picking her head up and slowly moving away from me.

We looked at one another for a moment before I said, "Good night, Bella."

"Good night … Mr. Masen," she whispered.

I opened the door and took a few steps into the hall. It had become a bit of a tradition for me, so I stopped, knowing she would still be in the doorway, and turned back to face her. "Be safe, sweet Bella," I requested, tipping my fedora as I did so.

She nodded once and I made my way down the stairs.

When I stepped out into the elements, I could hardly feel the cold. Bella had allowed me to hold her. She had pressed into me and it felt like the most natural thing in my world, the most significant thing in my world.

I was in love with her.

Head over heels.

Blindly, I made my way to my car and, as I was unlocking the driver's side door, I hazarded a glance up to the window of Esme and Emmett's apartment.

She was there, holding the curtain aside just enough that her beautiful face could be seen watching me. I took a breath and lifted my hat, nodding in her direction. She raised her left hand to me and then stepped away from the window.

I got in the car and drove home on a cloud.

* * *

**AN: Major progress on the case AND a little Bella holding? Edward's a happy camper. **

**Terms: **

to 'not know from nothing' – no have no information on a subject

bulls – police officers

Cubs Park – From 1920–1926, this was the official name of Wrigley Field in Chicago.

**Also, 1927 (the year after this story takes place) was the year that Babe Ruth hit 70 homeruns in a single season. Just a little FYI. **

**And, because we were asked it - YES, Carlisle took a shower before leaving the hospital. (??)  
**

**And now, insert crazy *squee*ing: **

_**Left Holding the Bag**_** made it through the final nominations for the Indies. There's a link on our profile to check them out—voting opens July 7 and runs until the 12th, if you're so inclined. Thank you all so very, very much. **

**Reviews? They're 100% win.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: MPants in the hizzouse! :D FYI: The action's skipped forward a few nights, it's now December 15. Read on!**

**

* * *

**

I sat at my desk, shaking my pencil in between two fingers. My right leg, crossed over the left at the knee, jiggled in time with the pencil. I looked up at the clock and tossed the pencil down on the desk in frustration. I uncrossed my legs and pushed back from the desk, stood up and headed to Edward's office.

I stood in the doorway for a minute before he noticed I was there.

He spoke without looking up. "Yes, Alice?"

I frowned. This night had been my idea, and no one but me seemed at all interested in being excited for it.

I blew my breath out in a "humph" and walked back to my desk. I flopped into the chair in a very unladylike manner and crossed my arms. I grimaced when I heard a light chuckle coming from the back office.

A lot of things became obvious to me over the course of the dinner at Esme's last Friday night. The six of us—Pops, Eddie, Bella, Jazz, Esme and me—had gotten along like we'd known each other our entire lives. Conversation had flowed easily, and when Eddie started questioning Esme and Bella about Emmett, the rest of us had jumped in like we were part of the team. I'd been a good partner, trying to keep Pops and Jazz occupied while Eddie got down to business. But the dining table was only so big.

A slight smile raised a corner of my mouth. After we'd discussed the case, I'd been happy to see that Pops and Esme paired off. I'd had a sisterly feeling about Bella since she walked into the office earlier this month, and now I knew why. I hadn't seen Pops so happy in a very long time. It made my heart smile.

Bella and I'd bonded over Esme's impressive shoe collection, and I pried a bit of information out of her about her feelings toward a certain private eye in the process. I know there's more she didn't tell me, but I am a very patient person. I'd promised I wouldn't tell Edward anything, but when Jazz called me on Sunday night, I had to spill, at least a little.

"_Hello lovely."_

The sound of his voice on the other end of the line had me searching for the nearest chair. It felt like my legs had gone missing.

"_Jazz." _I'd breathed his name like a prayer. I'd never imagined I'd fall so hard and so fast, but I didn't mind it one bit.

"_Did you have a good Sunday?" he asked._

"_I did. Pops and I went to church and then ate over at The Palm, on Second. Good food."_

"_Never been. Maybe I can take you sometime?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_It's a date."_

My smile grew wider. The mental image I got when I pictured the two of us together, walking arm in arm, was magical.

"_So, Jazz. You can keep a secret, right?"_

"_Of course," his voice got strained, worried. "What is it Al?"_

"_Nothing's wrong," I reassured him. "Other than Emmett still being missing and all."_

He'd laughed, softly. He knew that the Emmett Swan case was taking up a lot of my time these days, so I wasn't being flippant. It really mattered to me that we get Emmett back, safe and sound. And soon.

"_I think Bella has a bit of a crush," I began._

"_On Edward," he finished._

"_Yes! How did you know?"_

"_Al, it's as plain as the cute as a button nose on your adorable face. I could practically feel the energy between the two of them. It's not the best of times, nor the best of situations, for the two of them …"_

"_Things are gonna be fine, Jazz. I just know it. We'll find Emmett, Bella and Eddie will be free to be together, everything will be more than copasetic."_

"_You bet, baby. Oh, speaking of the case …"_

Jasper had gone on to fill me in on the details he'd pried from Rose. I'd squealed a little when he'd announced that Rose and Emmett were having a thing; I'd known there was something more to her feelings about him than just the typical bar owner-bar patron relationship. I got a little carried away with scheming, pairing the people in my life off … Jasper had to pull me back to reality.

"_Earth to Alice."_

"_Oh! Sorry Jazz. Daydreaming."_

An idea'd popped into my head at that moment.

"_Jazz, you busy Wednesday night?"_

"_Nope. I get off at 6."_

"_Let's go out. I'll get Eddie and Bella to come along too. Say, would you think Pete and his girl would be game?"_

"_Sure, Ali. I'll ask him. You don't think you're pushing too hard, with Bella and Edward?"_

"_Nah. We'll be working on the case from all angles next week, and by the middle of it I know we'll all need a break. It'll be good. I know this girl who works down on Broadway. There's a new play getting ready to open, and they're running dress rehearsals; Angela can get us in. They like having small audiences to gauge reactions and the like. We can go out to dinner and then head to the show."_

"_Alright darlin', if you say so."_

"_I do."_

We'd made plans to meet at the precinct at six-thirty on Wednesday. Jazz told me he'd work on Pete and his girl Charlotte, and after we'd hung up, I'd dialed Bella's number. She's answered the phone all out of breath; turns out she'd just gotten home from dinner at Esme's. When I'd told her the plan, she'd been hesitant at first. I could hear it in her voice. But then I'd mentioned off-hand that it would be good for Eddie to have a little down time and she'd cheered right up. I didn't tell her that Eddie hadn't agreed—yet—but I figured what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

I told Bella to meet us at 6 at the office, and we'd all head downtown in Eddie's car. "Wear something nice," I'd told her, hoping she'd get the hint that when I said "nice," I meant "the cat's meow."

When Monday morning rolled around, I'd headed into the office. Eddie and I discussed what Jasper had found out from Rosalie, and he'd retreated into his office to try and get more information from various sources. I heard him mutter curses under his breath more than once, after he'd slammed his phone's receiver back onto its base. I wasn't sure when the best time would be to tell him about Wednesday, so I waited.

The end of the day came and went, and I still hadn't told him about the plans. I'd left him at the office, and returned on Tuesday morning to find him in the same position, hunched over his desk, phone attached to his ear. If he hadn't been wearing different clothes, I would have sworn he'd stayed the night.

I'd approached with caution; stress creased his forehead and his lip was red where he'd been chewing it in frustration.

"_Heya, Eddie?"_

_He'd sighed. "Good morning Alice."_

"_Morning. Seems like things aren't going so well. Can I help?"_

"_Nah, Ali. I just thought the information Jasper gave us was a big break, but I've been hitting nothing but stone walls whenever I throw out the Russian's names."_

"_You best be careful who you're talking to, Eddie. I'm positive they don't like you poking your nose around in their business."_

He'd run a hand through his hair and looked up at me. His eyes were dark and there was a hint of sadness in them.

I'd continued on before he could speak.

"_We're going out tomorrow, Eddie. And I'm not taking no for an answer. Bella and Jazz and a couple of Jazz's friends are coming along. We're seeing a play and getting dinner. You need this."_

"_Ali—"_

"_No. We're going. We'll start again Thursday morning, with a refreshed perspective. I'll head to Lilly's later this week, maybe drag Jazz along, and see what else I can get out of Rose. I'll push, if I have to. The Russians aren't killers, from what we know of them. They're trying to figure out what to do with Emmett. They're not planning ways to hide the body."_

He'd sighed and I knew I'd won. All it took was the mention of Bella's name, but I'd added the other reasons to make him feel better for giving in.

Before heading back into the front room, I'd added: _"Oh, and Eddie? If you don't put on your glad rags, there will be hell to pay."_

When I left last night, I'd dragged him out with me, assuring him he needed sleep, 'else he'd be looking like the walking dead when he saw Bella the next day.

I'd stayed up late, planning the perfect outfit for tonight's shindig. I'd called Bella and found out she'd be wearing a dark blue dress. I'd stared into my closet for an hour before I'd decided on a little red number. It would go great with my pale skin and dark hair.

I'd had Pops drop me off at the office on his way to work this morning. I'd brought along my dress so I could change at work, and I didn't want to chance them getting mussed in a cab. I'd kissed him as I stepped out of the car and told him I'd be home late. He smiled at me, a real genuine smile. I made a mental note to work on him asking Esme out for a night on the town sometime soon.

I brought myself out of my reverie and looked at the clock. 5:30. I'd been reminiscing for longer than I thought. Jumping up, I nearly skipped over to the coat rack on which I'd hung my dress. Before taking it and my makeup clutch down the hall into the building's shared bathroom, I called out to Edward.

"Going to change, Eddie. You best do the same."

Locking the door after I entered, I slipped out of my day dress and into my red one. I backed up as far as I could go and turned to and fro, making sure there were no wrinkles, and that it fit smoothly over my slip. I moved closer to the sink and peered into the mirror above it. The makeup I'd put on this morning still looked fine, I just needed to touch up my dark eyeliner and red lipstick that matched the exact shade of my dress. Of course. I put a little water on my pin curls, making sure no hair was out of place. I smiled at my reflection, feeling very much put together.

I tugged at my stockings, making sure they were firmly attached, and once again straightened my dress. I took a deep breath and gathered my things, then walked down the hall towards the office. Bella was standing outside of the door, wrapped in a dark wool coat. She looked hesitant.

"Bella!"

Startled, she turned to me. "Alice! I … I thought you were inside."

"Nope." I raised my work dress in the air. "Changing, in the bathroom."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "How's it sharing a bathroom with a bunch of guys?" The other offices in the building were filled with lawyers and accountants, all men. "I know sharing a bathroom with Emmett was pretty bad. I can't imagine sharing with more than one."

I shrugged. "I made it pretty clear during the first week I worked here that if it wasn't clean, I'd make a stink. They've all behaved themselves quite nicely."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed open the door, leading Bella to the coat rack. "It's real warm in here, Bella. Can I take your coat while we wait for Eddie?"

I could see into Edward's office from the front room, and knew that he could see Bella's back if he was sitting at his desk.

She nodded, and took off her coat, revealing a stunning blue gown, embellished with beading and embroidery.

A loud thud sounded from the inner office.

"Ow."

Both Bella and I raced into the room. Edward was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head, his lips pursed in a annoyed pout.

"Eddie!" I cried.

Bella rushed over to him, her face full of concern. She knelt, as well as she could in her dress, and brushed a bit of hair dangling in his face off his forehead. "Are you alright?" she said, inhibitions forgotten, if only for a moment.

I watched as his face lit up, all pain forgotten. "Hello Bella."

I laughed, suddenly, realizing what had happened. The back of Bella's dress was cut quite low, and it showed off quite a bit of her porcelain skin.

"You were tipped back in your chair, weren't you." I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. "You fell over. I warned you!"

Edward sneered at me, but when Bella tried to stifle a giggle, his mood changed. Chagrined, he started to get up. "Yes, Alice. Thank you. I fell over. Wonderful way to start the evening."

Bella moved to allow him room to straighten up his chair as I wiped the tears from my eyes and caught my breath. I noticed I'd smudged my mascara, so I went back to my desk to re-apply it, also giving Bella and Eddie a moment alone. I could hear them exchanging quiet pleasantries, and then Bella walked out.

"I have told him so many times that was going to happen," I said, loud enough so he could hear.

"That's enough, Alice," Edward's voice rang out from the other room. "Thank you."

I smiled. I packed my makeup back into my purse and went to get my cloche and coat. I helped Bella on with hers and we waited for Edward to turn off his office lights and join us.

"You look beautiful," I mentioned to Bella.

"Thank you Alice, as do you."

"I love your pearls."

"Oh, thank you! They're actually Mama's, but I borrowed them on account of tonight."

"Good choice. Your dress is stunning as well," I paused for effect. "Literally."

Bella fought back a grin as Edward came into the room. He was dressed in a dark, slim-cut suit with a light shirt and red tie. _Bella will look wonderful on his arm_, I thought.

He walked over to the rack and picked up his own coat, and his trademark fedora. "Shall we, ladies?"

I turned off the lights and headed toward the front door. Bella and Edward followed behind, her hand wrapped lightly just below his elbow. I smiled. I'd known this was a good idea.

We piled in to Edward's car and headed toward the precinct. I hopped out from the struggle buggy when we arrived and gave Jasper, who was waiting on the curb, a tight hug. He was dressed up as well, in a charcoal suit a little less formal than Edward's, but none the less handsome.

"Hello Officer. Where's Pete and Charlotte?"

"Hello to you too, darlin'," he'd replied. "Charlotte came down with something, so Pete's at her place lookin' after her. They send their regrets."

"Aw. That's too bad. It's gonna be a great show." We both climbed into the back seat and I directed Edward toward the vicinity of the theater. There were restaurants in the area; I figured we'd decide what we wanted to eat when we got there.

"Speaking of," Edward said from the front seat, after Jasper had made his hellos. "What's this show we're going to see?"

"Well, from what Angela says, it's a crazy story about some murders, trials and jail time. It's based on a true story of these two dames, Belva and Beulah, outta Chicago. One of them was a cabaret singer."

"That's, uh, an interesting plot, Ali," Edward said. "You certainly have an interest in these types of things, don't you."

"Why do you think I work for you, you big lug?" I playfully swatted Edward on the arm.

Jasper chuckled, then placed an arm around my shoulder. "That's my Alice," he said with a smile.

Edward pulled the car to the curb in front of a quaint French restaurant. "I heard this place is good," he said to the rest of the car.

"I've never actually had French food," Bella commented.

"Me neither Bella," Jasper added.

"Geeze, really? It's wonderful," I asserted. "Stick with Eddie and me, you two, and you'll both become world travelers. Or your stomachs will, at the very least."

We were seated immediately when we walked through the doors. The interior was quaint, and decorated to look like Provence. I'd never been, but I'd read plenty about it. I'd wanted to go to Europe for a very long time. But I hadn't had the time or the money. I was pretty satisfied with filling the urge with foreign cuisine and pictures in books, but I promised myself that someday I'd get the chance to see the world.

I took a chance and ordered the escargot bourguignons, or snails and mushrooms sautéed in butter and garlic. Edward shot a sideways glance when our appetizers arrived; everyone else had stuck with dinner salads and fresh bread. Jasper and Bella openly gaped as I pulled the tiny animals out of their shells and popped them into my mouth.

"Mmmm." I murmured with pleasure. When I noticed everyone else staring, I smiled. "What? They actually taste a lot like clams."

"We'll take your word for it Alice," Bella replied.

When the main course came around, I decided to go more tame, and not scare the rest of my party any more. Bella and I both ordered the fish special—a pan-seared filet of halibut served over a rustic ragout of tomatoes, olives, capers, onions and fresh lemon juice—and the boys ordered the veal served with new potatoes.

The food was delicious. We spent most of the time savoring the flavors, but what conversation we did had was light, friendly. Edward seemed to be bringing up some aspect of the case a couple of times, but each time I shot him a look. I didn't want to ruin the night with speculation or work talk. We all deserved a little down time.

We shared a chocolate mousse and a vanilla custard for dessert. At one point, Jasper fed me a bite off his own spoon. I nearly fell out of my chair.

After we'd all finished, we headed back to the car and then to the theater. Edward parked right out front, across the street. As far as I knew, we were three of less than twenty people invited to see the performance. Angela was working as an understudy/assistant to one of the main actresses, Jeanne Eagels. Angela had held a real interest in the theater during our time together at Macy's, so I was glad to see she'd gotten her foot in the door.

The play was definitely interesting. The cast was excellent, even in dress rehearsal. There were only a few flubs I saw, and that was only because someone in the crew pointed them out. I left feeling like the play was missing something, a little bit of life. I was enamored with the recent influx of musicals to the Broadway scene, and found myself wondering how to add music to the story. Music made everything better.

We parted company outside the theater. Edward was running Bella home, and Jasper and I were sharing a cab.

"You sure I can't give you two a ride too? We're all headed the same way," Edward said.

"Nah. 'Sides. It'll give us some alone time." I winked at Bella and grinned when I saw a slight shade of pink creep up from below the collar of her coat. I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek as I gave her a hug. It was great seeing you tonight Bella."

"You too Alice. It was also nice seeing you again, Jasper."

"Likewise, ma'am," Jasper responded. "Edward."

"Jasper."

The boys nodded at each other. I scoffed. Men were strange.

I waved as Bella and Edward walked across the street to the Silver Ghost. "That is one fine automobile," Jasper commented as the two drove away.

I slipped my hand in his and we strolled toward the street corner. He raised his hand to hail a taxi and I studied his face in the light of the street lamp. I raised a hand up and gently brushed my fingertips over the scar on his chin.

"Will you tell me where you got that, Jazz?"

He looked down at me, his eyes soft. "Someday, baby. Not tonight."

Complacent enough with the answer, I snuggled closer to his side as we waited. When the cab pulled up, he opened the door for me, and then went around to the other side. He directed the cabby to his apartment, and we spent the trip discussing the play and the feasibility of the portrayal of the penal system in it.

When we arrived in the East Village, I asked the driver to wait as I walked him up to the front door. Snow had begun to fall, lightly, and the snowflakes caught in Jasper's hair.

"I love the way your hair sparkles when the snow hits it," I mentioned.

"Really?" He raised a hand to his head, self-consciously tucking a bit of hair that had come loose back into place.

I caught his hand on the way down and grasped it in between both of mine. "Really."

Jasper leaned in, closer. "You looked lovely tonight, Alice. That red really does wonders for your beauty."

I turned away, slightly. "Th-thank you," I whispered. I'd become inexplicably nervous in the minute we'd been standing on his doorstep. Brash, spitfire Alice was gone; she'd been replaced with an anxious, quiet girl. "Your suit is quite nice as well."

Jasper took my chin in his hand and raised it so that our eyes met. He brushed his hand down my jawline, stopping when he'd cupped my face, his fingertips just touching my hair. I took a shaky breath.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against my right cheek, barely touching the corner of my mouth with his. I shivered. I wanted more. But he pulled away, and I knew he was being a proper gentleman. And I was much too much a lady at this moment to push it. I'd be kicking myself later, but for right now, this was heaven.

"Good night, my love." Jasper's voice was filled with emotion. My heart leaped at the word love.

I could barely speak, but I managed to squeak out a goodbye. "Until next time, Jasper."

I turned and floated back to the cab. I could feel him watching me as I got in, and as we drove away. I raised a hand to my face and touched the spot where Jasper's mouth had nearly touched mine. I'd never wash that spot again.

The high I was on lasted until we reached the house. I stepped out of the car and paid the driver, then turned to walk up the walkway. I stopped when I walked through the door, suddenly feeling uneasy. Pops was asleep in his reading chair; I could hear his soft snores from the foyer. The door had been locked, and I didn't feel like I was being watched, so I knew it wasn't because someone was in the house. I went into the kitchen and sifted through the mail on the table. Bills, bills, a letter from one of Pops' old friends who lived in Italy, an advertisement for a sale at Gimbels. Nothing out of the ordinary. I frowned, but then shrugged off the foreboding feeling and headed to bed, thinking of nothing but my last moments with Jasper less than an hour before.

* * *

**A/N: So, apologies for this chapter being mostly fluff. Everyone needs a break now and then, especially these four. They're dealing with a lot of stress. I can promise that the case has not been forgotten, and will be progressing pretty rapidly from here on out. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Some housekeeping:  
**

**The Palm is an actual NYC restaurant that opened in 1926. And t****he play they went to see was the very first version of**_** Chicago**_** (not yet a musical)****, which opened on Broadway on Dec. 30, 1926.**

**Preliminary voting for the Indie TwiFic Awards opens today! If you like our story, and we hope you do, head on over and give us a little boost, will ya?**

**Links in our profile to the gang's glad rags.**

**Slang terms:**

cloche—a woman's hat

copacetic—wonderful, great

glad rags—fancy clothes


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey peeps. AHelm here. Thank you to all of you who voted for us in the Indies. Final voting goes from 7/22-7/26, and although **_**Left Holding the Bag**_** is not on the list, there are some other fabulous stories that deserve your votes.  
**

**Anyway. Not my characters. A little BPOV coming your way.**

* * *

It _was_ a date for all intents and purposes.

I had gone on a _date_ with Edward Masen.

It was all I could think about.

The morning after dawned, and even as I rushed around to go to work—it was Thursday, after all—I couldn't stop replaying the final events from the prior evening in my mind.

When I arrived at the office Edward and Alice shared, I was nervous. As much as Alice assured me the meeting wasn't anything serious, just a night on the town with a few friends, I couldn't help but dwell on the fact that I'd be with Edward, not in a professional manner, for an entire evening. The long, lean lines of his body were not lost on me; merely thinking about them from the other side of the office door caused me to fight to keep my breathing even. He was … devastating. So handsome, so smart, so caring. With my hand on the doorknob, I decided then and there that I would try to forget about the case and focus on Edward tonight, even though I had yet to call him by his first name.

It had leapt into my throat—his name that is—when I saw him sprawled on the floor after his chair slid out from under him. Without thinking, I'd instantly moved to be at his side. I let myself hope that the look of contentedness on his face as I knelt beside him was more than a look of comfort at the face of a friend. I couldn't just be Edward's friend; not anymore.

The three of us had met up with Jasper, who was apparently Alice's steady, and had dinner before going to see a play. As interesting as said play was, I must admit that I missed the last half hour of it thanks wholly to my preoccupation with the idea of a twenty minute car ride alone with Edward. I had presumed that he would take me home, and the idea had my heart all 'a-twitter.

We said our goodbyes outside the theatre.

"You sure I can't give you two a ride too? We're all headed the same way," Edward said to Alice when she suggested she and Jasper catch a cab.

"Nah. 'Sides. It'll give us some alone time." Alice winked at me and grinned before giving me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

I thanked my lucky stars for Alice. Without her, I'd never have been able to spend an evening with Edward the way I just had and it was all so … wonderful. As we stood there out in the cold, the snow threatening to fall, Edward took my arm and led me to his car. My thoughts of gratitude toward Alice paired with nerves the size of Central Park caused me to send up a silent prayer for the strength to act normally in the car on the way back to my apartment.

He opened the door for me and I slid into the seat. He'd then closed it and made his way to the driver's side. Once he'd settled into his seat and turned the vehicle on, he spoke quietly before pulling away from the curb. "That was a nice evening, if I say so myself."

I nodded. "It was," I said, feeling as though more words were really an impossibility.

We drove for half a block in silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down several times before his voice, tentative, said, "You look beautiful, Bella. You _are_ beautiful."

A slight blush crept up my cheeks while my heart whirred in excitement. "Thank you, Mr. Masen," I replied.

"You carry yourself with grace, the way my mother did—without effort, without having to. It's refreshing and … quite lovely," he continued, and my blush multiplied. I was intensely glad for the dark atmosphere in the car.

I clasped my hands together in my lap and looked over at him. While we were outside, his fedora had accumulated a handful of snowflakes that had not yet melted, and without thinking, I extended my left hand to brush them away. As I did so, I accidentally grazed his ear and felt that familiar electricity coursing through me at the mere touch of my skin to his. I saw the right side of his mouth quirk upward and in my mind's eye, his perfect, dazzling crooked smile appeared.

"Thank you," I said. "I have my mother to thank for my sensibilities."

"I only speak the truth, Bella."

I placed my hand carefully on the seat between us and gathered my nerves to speak. After a beat, I asked, "Will you tell me about her?"

He was silent as he shot a sideways glance my way. Then he spoke. "My mother?"

I nodded.

For a moment, I thought I'd overstepped a line, but then his voice came tumbling out, like a river cresting over a waterfall.

"She was wonderful. She was always put together, always sweet. She was one of the most caring people I've ever known. She and my father were amazing parents and they helped me believe I could do anything I wanted to. They died, shortly after Garrett, so I came here. I actually live with my mother's father, Alistair. She would have wanted someone to watch over him, so as much as he frustrates me, I remember her and her memory helps me stay here, for him." He paused for a brief second and then said, "And now, I have … other reasons to stay."

I hadn't missed the reference to a Garrett, but the name on Edward's tongue came across heavy with emotion. I thought it better to stick to one topic. He could tell me about Garrett later, if he wanted. "Yes, I've noticed that you and Alice are quite close," I mumbled in response. He said nothing so I asked another question. "What was her name? Your mother, I mean."

"Elizabeth. My father was Edward as well," he answered. His lips parted again, but then drew to a close. It appeared that he wanted to say something more, but he stopped himself.

"Pretty name," I mumbled, looking out the windshield, trying to come up with something else to say.

After a few moments, Edward began humming lightly, a piece of music by Bach that I knew by memory. "I love that song," I mused.

"As do I," he said. "I've played the piano for most of my life."

My own thoughts from the afternoon that Edward had come by on his own, a week or so ago, came back to me. I gulped for air.

… _any man I ended up with would have to have at least a slight inclination toward music, because the idea of a man playing piano just about did me in_.

Edward and I slipped back into silence for a few minutes more, during which he turned onto my street and parked the car. After putting on the brake, he glanced over at me and asked, "Would you like me to walk you up?"

My hesitation, my worry, my fears: In that instant, it all flew far, far away from me.

"Yes, please," I said, my voice confident. I couldn't pinpoint the reason for my newfound assuredness, but neither could ignore it.

Edward grinned and stepped out of the car. I met him on the sidewalk and he held his arm out to me. Instead of simply curving my hand around his elbow, minimalizing contact, I linked my arm in his. I noticed him bite his lip as he looked at the place our arms connected.

He lifted his free hand and caressed my arm through my jacket sleeve as we took our first steps toward my building. "Thank you for allowing me to walk you, Bella."

The words that came out of my mouth next were oddly bold, uncharacteristically brave. I didn't recognize them as mine.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mr. Masen."

I smiled as I heard him clear this throat.

Once we arrived at my apartment, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. "It's cold. I could make hot tea."

A million emotions flashed in his eyes and he nodded once. "That would be … yes, I would," he finished.

I smiled up at him and pulled the door so that it was fully open. He walked inside, immediately removing his fedora and jacket. It made me happy that his coat and hat looked like they belonged there, hanging near my doorway.

"I'll be a minute," I said. "Please make yourself comfortable." I took my coat off and laid it over the back of the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Edward's breath hitched again and I allowed myself a moment of fantasy that the back of my dress had him reacting that way, but I shoved the thought away.

Hot tea. _Focus_.

I put the kettle on and once the water was hot enough, I steeped the tea, peeking only once at Edward, whose eyes were far away as he stared into the empty space between his seat and the ceiling of my apartment.

"Sugar?" I called out.

"None, thanks," he answered.

I cleared my throat and gathered the cups. I slipped my shoes off as I stepped back into the living room. "Here you are," I said.

He stood and took the cup from my hands. He smiled down at me, our height difference even more staggering because of my lack of shoes. "Thank you, Bella."

A few quiet moments passed and I said, "I really did have a lovely time this evening. It was a nice reprieve." We sat down, him on the chair and me on the sofa.

He nodded in agreement and then said, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You know, I find the fact that you play piano intriguing, Mr. Masen," I said, changing the subject. Images of his hands gliding with ease across the keys put a small grin on my face.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and the smile I'd first seen that fateful afternoon over lunchtime leftovers—the one that I now knew was him flirting—reappeared. All of my doubts were gone; there was no longer a thought in my mind that Edward was not interested in me, though I did wonder at our timing. "And why is that, Miss Swan?"

I shrugged lightly. "I happen to love music. I should have known you played by your hands. You have long, graceful fingers."

He smirked. "You've noticed my hands?"

Even as I felt the blush appearing on my cheeks, my voice did not falter. "I did."

He sipped his tea and smiled at me. "Well, I suppose now is a good time for me to admit to noticing your eyes."

"I noticed your eyes, too," I said quietly, somehow managing to keep mine trained on his.

He continued. "I can get lost in them," he whispered, standing up and placing his half empty tea cup on the occasional table that sat in the center of my living room.

"I know the feeling," I replied. My hands were quivering slightly as raw emotion coursed through me. I leaned over to place my cup on the table as he moved to sit nearer to me.

"Bella …" His voice trailed off and his emerald green eyes bored into mine. I couldn't hear him breathing and the lack of sound reminded me that I wasn't either. We both inhaled at the same time and I swallowed, hard.

"Edward …" I said quietly, finally allowing myself to call him by his first name.

A look of absolute peace crossed his face. Suddenly, his arms were wrapped around me, pulling my body to him on the couch. "Bella," he whispered into my hair. I closed my eyes, breathing him in and wanting to memorize the feel of his arms around me like this, the burn of his skin where it touched my bare back. My ear was pressed against his chest and I could hear the frantic pacing of his heartbeat. It thrilled me to know that had our positions been reversed, he would have heard the same.

I locked my arms around his waist and sighed, a contented sound. "Stay for a while," I implored. "I know it's late, but …"

He cut me off in a gentle but fervent voice. "You know I'll stay, Bella. You know I will."

And I did.

There had been a shift between Edward and me. We were no longer tentative or afraid. I was past the worry that he was only interested in me for professional reasons, and when I said his name for the first time aloud in his presence, his response—wrapping me in his arms and holding me tight—had proven that he, like I, had been waiting for the most opportune moment.

I found myself grateful that we hadn't passed it up or ignored it.

We adjusted our position on the couch so that his back was against the sofa and I was leaning against his shoulder, my legs angled so that I could keep my ear on his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and I found myself running my index fingers up and down the back of his hand, enjoying the sight of the goosebumps that appeared as I did so.

The floodgates opened. Edward told me about Garrett, his best friend, and the way that he had died. He spoke about his distaste for the police force, but his need to make a difference in the world. He talked at length about his parents, about Alistair, about Alice. In turn, I shared some of my favorite stories about Emmett and how we had grown up. I told him about how I aspired to be like my Mama—gentle but strong.

We talked late into the night. It was nearly one in the morning when his velvet voice said, "Bella, I've wanted to hold you this way for so long … probably since the night you walked into my office, if I'm honest," he said.

"Oh, Edward," I replied, snuggling closer into his chest. "I've wanted this too."

"Do you think we're wrong, doing this now?" he asked.

I picked my head up and looked him in the eye. "The timing is odd, and the reason we met is terrible, but I … I can't … "

As I faltered for words, he said, "I can't think that either." He took a ragged breath and said, "Bella, you've eclipsed everything else in my life. I … I need to … to …"

"To be with me?" I whispered.

He stared at me, his lips parted, and then said, "I realized it when I determined that I had become obsessed with finding your brother, and that that obsession was beyond my professional wants. I need to find him because _you_ need me to find him, Bella. And I … I've thought of you so often …"

I felt the corners of my lips turn ever-so-slightly up and pulled out of his embrace.

I sat up and adjusted my body so that I was looking him straight in the eye, and tenderly placed my right hand on the line of his jaw. He closed his eyes and leaned into the slight pressure my hand provided. I heard him sigh. "Bella." He whispered my name with adoration; I wanted to hear it over and over again.

As I watched him reveling at my touch—such a simple thing—only one thought reverberated in my mind.

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

But I couldn't tell him. Not yet, anyway.

"Will you feel this way—about me—once you bring my brother home?" I dared to ask.

His eyes popped open and something akin to indignation appeared in them. "Yes, Bella. Of course I will."

"I will, too," I said softly, my eyes falling to look at my right hand, which was lying open on my thigh.

Edward's hand, warm and large and smooth, picked mine up. His touch was so gentle, so careful, so measured. He lifted my hand and placed it palm down on his wonderfully defined chest.

We sat that way—him holding my hand over his heart—for a while before I finally noticed the time again. "Oh, Edward," I mumbled. "It's so late." My voice was sad. I realized that, inappropriate as it would have been, I didn't want him to go.

I knew what he was implying with the placement of my hand. I wondered if I could say anything, if I could tell him of my revelation, but he spoke before I could ponder too heavily.

"It is," he agreed and intertwined our fingers as he pulled my hand away from his chest.

"I suppose I should let you go," I mumbled. As I spoke, I was surprised to realize that I was really adverse to the idea of his leaving. How different things were for us after a single evening out!

He sighed and sat up straight. His lips pouted and he furrowed his brow lightly. "Yes, I suppose I should go," he agreed.

Our movements were sluggish as we stood together. He kept our hands clasped tight. I walked with him to my doorway and only released his hand when he needed to pull his coat and hat from their rightful place near my doorway. I stood in silence and watched him shrug into his coat. Once he placed his hat on his head, he looked down at me. A soft, content smile appeared on his lips. "Bella?"

I took a step nearer to him and looked up at him. "Yes, Edward?"

He exhaled and smiled at the sound of his name. Then, he wrapped his strong arms around me and I was once again wrapped up in him—he surrounded me in all the best ways.

Snaking my hands loosely around his waist, I looked up at him, surprised to find intensity reflecting back at me in his eyes. "What is it?" I asked, cocking my head to the right.

He said nothing.

We stared at each other for a moment and then slowly, deliberately, he leaned down and placed his lips on my forehead.

The touch was brief—almost nothing—but it was also everything.

I closed my eyes at the sensation and hummed lightly, enjoying the feel of his lips on my skin. When he pulled away, my immediate reaction was to move my hands from his waist to behind his neck. I played with the hair there, jutting out at various angles from under his fedora. My eyes were wide as I said, "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, my Bella," he whispered. "Be safe."

And then he backed away from me, not wanting to pull his eyes away from mine, opened the door and walked briskly down the hallway.

I'd locked the door and floated through my apartment to my bedroom.

I loved him.

I _loved_ him.

It was at the forefront of my mind.

And he'd _kissed_ me. My heart fluttered at the mere memory.

I finished getting ready and made it in to work just barely on time. Being stuck behind a desk was painful.

I made more errors in one business day that I'd made in the last three months, wasted more paper thanks to egregious typos and fumbled over the standard way to answer the phone all day. Mr. Marks shot me a look from his office at one point and just smiled in response.

Jessica appeared in front of my desk. "What's eating you, Bella? You're off today," she said.

"Nothing's the matter, Jess," I said. "My mind is … elsewhere. That's all." It was the truth.

She shrugged. "Well, they got this for you in the mail room this morning," she said, handing me an envelope.

"Thank you," I replied, sending a small smile in her direction as she shuffled over to her desk.

The afternoon ticked by; it was about as enthralling as watching paint dry, but finally, mercifully it did end. My mind remained permanently distracted, constantly thinking of a bronze haired man who had held me all night just because he could, whom I loved so deeply it was very nearly frightening. I clocked out and smiled, glad that tomorrow would be my last day of work for the remainder of the year. Kinsey & Campbell, despite being a focused agency and successful on the whole, was not blind to the fact that their employees could use a break and time with their families at the end of the year. Tomorrow, Friday the 17th, was my final one of work until it was officially 1927.

The envelope Jessica had handed me was tucked neatly away in my purse; I'd get to it later.

I arrived home and whipped up a simple meal and finally sat down to attempt to relax when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella."

I smiled. "Edward. Hello."

"Because I didn't get to say so last night, I want you to know that I love hearing you refer to me by my first name, Bella. Really and truly."

I could picture his smile and the way his chaotic bronze hair looked. "I think I gathered that, you know," I replied, my fingers playing with the phone's wire.

"I was just calling … to … ah … well, to see how your day was."

I smiled and we spoke for a few more minutes—we'd both been distracted all day and it was evident in our retelling of events. We hung up and I began humming a tuneless melody, just letting my voice move at its own designs. My smile grew even larger as I pictured Edward's hands moving lithely over the keys of his piano.

I would have to tell him that I loved him soon. He deserved to know.

I walked from the kitchen, where my phone hung on the wall, and settled into the right side of the sofa, folding my legs under me. After I was comfortable, I grabbed my purse from its position on the floor nearby. I pulled the envelope Jessica had given me from its place in the confines of my bag and examined it.

I hadn't been expecting mail at work, as I never got any, and the envelope was blank—it only listed the firm's address and my name. The handwriting on the outer shell was not familiar, and I wondered what on earth could be inside.

I shrugged and opened the envelope by inserting my finger along the upper seam. A single sheet of paper, folded in thirds, fell out onto my lap and I picked it up, unfolding it as I did so.

What I saw made my breath catch. My heart raced as the hole—the one that I'd been ignoring or at least been able to push back for the last few days—grew back in full force, gaping and painful.

_Emmett_.

* * *

**AN: *hides from our beloved readers because of the cliffhanger ending* **

**Reviews are win.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: See below.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Bells,_

_I'm not sure how much time I have, so this note is going to be brief._

_I'm OK. I'm not being hurt. I'm merely being held hostage … for what, exactly, I don't know. I'm in a warehouse, somewhere down on the docks. I can hear the sounds of boats and gulls._

_I made a mistake and got involved with the wrong people. I should have known better._

_I was already in deep when I bet my entire Christmas bonus on the Giants game, thinking their win would be enough to get me out of the hole. They lost. I dug deeper._

_I'll find a way to get myself out of this._

_I'm so sorry Bells. I'm sure you and mama have been worried sick. When I get out we're going to the coast. I promise. I'll be smart from now on._

_A's promised me he'll get this to you. He's also stuck in a dark room he can't see his way out of. Less literally than me, mind you, but at least I have a friend here._

_I love you Bells. Tell Mama I love her too, and I'll be home soon._

_Em_

* * *

**A/N: *wide eyes***

**Welcome to you new readers who came over from the rec we received on The Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster. (Thank you hmonster4!!) And welcome back to all of you who've been with us since the beginning. Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts. Your feedback makes us very happy! Now to business.**

**I'm (MPants) going on vacation for a week, so there will be no update next Thursday. I know, I know. We're terrible to leave you like this. You can put me in the stocks and pelt me with rotten fruit when I return. I promise the wait will be worth it. And I'm headed to Comic Con, so I have a valid reason to be leaving you.**

**FYI: The New York Giants lost a game 6-0 to the Los Angeles Buccaneers on Nov. 14, 1926. Em's not the kind of guy to bet against a home team; and the Giants had seemingly come out of the slump they'd been in earlier that season … The Christmas bonuses were also a real thing. Wall Street was doing well in 1926.**

**There's a link to the "letter" in our profile.**

**If you need something to tide you over while LHtB is on hiatus, go check out these stories:**

"**Just Call Me 'Sunshine'" by _kimberlycullen10_**

"**Just One of the Guys" by _SorceressCirce_**

"**What Makes You So Special?" by _Noela Cullen_**

**And anything by _suspenders_, _hammondgirl_ and _Little Miss Whitlock_. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: MPants is back! I've missed you. And I'm sure you've missed our intrepid gumshoes, so I will leave you to the readin'.**

**

* * *

**

I lay in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, before getting up. A dream I'd been having when my alarm rang had disturbed me; I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong, not being able to remember the events of the dream, but it sure left me in a funk.

I could hear Pete in the kitchen, making coffee. I didn't know how the guy could be such a morning person. Particularly on cold, dreary days in December. The smell of the roasted beans hit my nose and Pete started whistling. I grimaced.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and pushed myself up off the mattress. I paused to stretch the night's sleep away and scratched at the stubble on my face that never seemed to quite go away. I threw on a robe over the white T-shirt and boxers that made up my pajamas and meandered into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine," Pete smiled at me from the stove, where he'd put on bacon. I wrinkled my nose. As good as it tasted, the smell of bacon frying always made my stomach turn.

I waved my hand in a somewhat friendly manner and took a mug from the drying rack in the sink. I pulled the fancy vacuum coffee pot Pete's mom had given us for Christmas last year towards me and poured myself a cup. Not even bothering to add sugar or cream, I took a sip of the scalding liquid. I hoped the combination of coffee and heat might burn the feeling of waking up on the wrong side of the bed away.

Pete whistled again, but this time it wasn't cheery. "What's eating you, Jazz? You look like hell. I'm starting to get cranky just being near you."

I placed the mug down on the counter and leaned against the sink before rubbing a hand across the back of my neck. "I don't know, man. I had some dream last night that's got me all mixed up. I can't shake the feeling."

Pete took the crisp bacon out of the frying pan and laid the strips on a plate. He handed the plate to me, then poured a bowl of scrambled eggs that had been sitting nearby over the hot grease. He snatched a piece of bacon from the plate I was holding before I walked it and my coffee mug over to the table and sat down.

"That's terrible," Pete said through a mouthful of pork. "I hate it when that happens."

"Yeah," I mused, then sipped my coffee.

I stared off into space while Pete finished cooking the eggs. He brought a heaping plate of them over to the table, along with two empty ones. I piled some eggs and bacon onto mine and stabbed at the fluffy yellow substance with my fork. I hadn't known Pete long when we moved in together; we'd hit it off during training at the academy. But I was sure glad to find out he was an accomplished cook. I could barely make a sandwich.

I shoveled some eggs into my mouth and followed them with a piece of bacon and a swig of coffee. After I'd swallowed, I spoke. "Good food, Pete. Thanks."

"Nothing beats a hearty breakfast to ward off a long, cold day."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Mom." Pete sometimes sounded much older than his 25 years.

We continued eating, in relative silence. Before too long, I had finished.

Pete looked at his plate, which was still half-filled with food. "Did you even chew?"

I winked at him as I took my empty plate to the sink. "Leave your dishes here, I'll get them when I get back from the shower."

Pete saluted without turning around. "Right-o Captain."

I walked back into my room and grabbed my dop kit and towel and then headed to the bathroom, which was located down the hall. I took a quick shower, after letting the water warm up to a nearly scalding temperature, and then shaved. I nicked myself once, when I'd let myself drift off into the haze I seemed to be stuck in, and cursed under my breath. I rubbed the trickle of blood away with my finger; some of it caught on the white scar on my chin. Thinking about that, at this time of the year, only made my funk worse, so I threw up the familiar mental wall before rinsing the shaving cream off my face.

I cleaned up the sink before walking back to the apartment. Pete passed me in the hallway.

"Great timing," I started.

"As always," he replied, with a smile.

I entered the apartment and hung the wet towel on a hook over the radiator to dry. In my room, I threw on an undershirt, a pair of dark wool pants and a heavy sweater, and went back into the kitchen to clean up while Pete got ready.

* * *

We left the apartment together and, since it wasn't snowing yet that morning, decided to walk the ten or so blocks to the precinct. Pete picked up a paper while I popped into a corner market to get two cups of coffee to go. We warmed our hands on the cups.

I listened as Pete talked about Charlotte, which was pretty much the only thing he talked about these days. I nodded and added the requisite "mm-hmm" or "you don't say" where required. She was still down with the cold she'd gotten a couple of days ago, so he was planning a trip, complete with chicken soup, to her place tonight. The way he spoke about Charlotte reminded me of the way I felt about a certain someone; just thinking about Alice chipped away a little of the fog I'd been in since waking up that morning.

We were nearly to HQ when Pete said, "When she's better, you and Alice and me and her definitely need a night on the town."

I smiled. "You bet, Pete. Alice is really looking forward to meeting both you and Charlotte. She was mighty sad y'all couldn't make it out on Wednesday."

"Yeah, that was too bad. But you guys had fun without us." He nudged my arm with his, conspiratorially.

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the building that housed the police office. I nodded at the sergeant on duty at the front desk. I was ashamed every time I saw him; I could never remember his name. It was something foreign, something unusual. His brother, Embry, worked the same beat Pete and I did, when we weren't working it, with a guy named Jacob. They were good fellows, if a little standoffish.

Pete nodded at the man as well. "Morning, Quil."

Ah yes, that was it.

After changing into our uniforms in the locker room, we headed to our desks. We had some paperwork to take care of before we headed out on rounds later this afternoon. It was Friday, and that also meant we'd be making a stop at Lilly's. I hadn't talked to Rose since Sunday dinner, and even then we hadn't had a real chance to talk about what was bothering her. I'd been hoping Rose would be able to give me a few more insights. But since the few details she'd let drop at Lilly's before the dinner at Mrs. Swan's, she'd clammed up. She'd spent most of last Sunday near Royce. I snorted. The girl certainly knew how to keep me at an arm's length.

The phone rang, breaking me out of my staring contest with the framed photo of President Coolidge hanging on the wall.

"Whitlock," I said into the receiver.

"Hello, officer," the voice on the other end of the line cooed.

My grin nearly split my face in two. "Hello, darlin'. I've missed you."

"Aww, Jazz," Alice replied. "I was trying to be all coy and you go and say something like that and get me all sorts of flustered."

"Sorry, but it's the truth. I feel like a thirsty man stuck in a desert when I'm not near you."

Pete choked on his coffee at his desk across from mine. I shot him a look; if I had to put up with his "endearing" conversations with Charlotte, he could learn to deal.

Alice giggled on the other end of the line. It didn't quite sound right, however. Something was up.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"Bella just called Edward. She … she got a letter yesterday."

"A letter?"

"From Emmett."

The world suddenly sharpened. I lowered my voice. "From Emmett. Is she sure?"

"Yeah, she said it was in his handwriting."

"What did it say?"

"That he's OK, that he made a bet he couldn't repay and got in too deep with some pretty nasty characters. He thinks they're deciding what to do with him. He's down at the docks, somewhere; he can hear sounds of boats and seagulls."

"What's the plan?" I knew Edward Masen well enough to know he'd already come up with something.

"Well, that's part of the reason I called. I wanted to see if you were free tonight, to go to Lilly's. With me."

"I'm going to Lilly's on my route later this afternoon, Alice. I can ask whatever you need to ask Rose when I'm there." I knew Alice was deeply involved in this case, but I wasn't happy to see that Edward was so thoughtlessly throwing her to the sharks. "This was Edward's plan?"

"I'm not going to ask _Rose_ anything, Jazz," she said, her voice growing hard. "And this wasn't Edward's idea at all. I have a hunch and I will be seeing it through." Her voice softened a little as she continued. "And I would like it if you were by my side when I do."

I shook my head. Of course it was Alice's plan. I should have known. She was a flapper, through and through. Her strength only made me fall more in love with her, however. I was completely and utterly stuck on Alice Cullen.

"I would be honored to escort you, ma'am."

"That's right," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Meet you here, at the office, when you get off work? We could grab a bite to eat before we head over to Lilly's."

"Sure thing, darlin'," I replied.

"Have I told you that I adore it when you call me that?"

I laughed. "No, I don't think you have."

"Well I do."

Pete cleared his throat and I looked up. He was pointing his eyes in the direction of the chief's office, where the Chief Charles stood, looking in our direction.

"Gotta run, baby, the chief's headed this way."

"Oh, OK Jazz. See you tonight."

"See you tonight," I said. I hung up the phone just as the chief made it to our desks.

"Whitlock, le Nord." He nodded at each of us in turn.

"Chief," we responded, in unison.

Pete and I listened as the chief went over some new regulations the force was putting into place. I let my mind wander a little, picturing Alice's sweet face, remembering how good it felt to have her body pressed against mine as we huddled against the cold a mere two nights ago.

"That is all, gentleman. Good luck on the beat this afternoon." Chief Charles turned on his heels and marched back into his office.

"Did you get all that Pete?" I smiled at my partner.

"Nah, I nodded off about halfway through."

Pete and I finished up our busywork in the office before lunch, then drove a cruiser to the spot where we started our beat. We got to Lilly's about the same time we always did, 6:30-ish, at the end of our walk, and went inside for our weekly coffees.

It had started to snow as we were walking, and there were little drifts piled on top of our hats as we entered the front door. I took Pete's hat from him and shook both mine and his onto the mat outside.

Pete went to our usual table and I went to the counter to get coffee from Felix. We exchanged cursory pleasantries. I took the mugs back over to Pete without even asking where Rose was. I had been pondering Alice's hunch since we spoke this morning, and by now I was completely and totally suspicious of anyone who worked at or near Lilly's. I knew in my heart that Rose was only involved in the situation because she had to be, but I still didn't want to have to pretend like everything was copasetic when it obviously wasn't.

I watched as Demetri's black sedan drove into the alleyway. I waited, making small talk with Pete, until it had returned to the street. As soon as it had rounded the corner and was out of sight, I was out of my seat.

Pete looked up at me, startled. "What's with you? You still edgy from the dream this morning?"

"Got a date," I replied, trying to play off my eagerness to leave as excitement to see Alice. It wasn't a total lie, after all.

"Ahhhh." Pete tapped his temple to signify his complete understanding.

I set a brisk pace back to the car, then drove at just above the speed limit on the way to HQ. I beat Pete into the locker room and nearly elbowed him in the face in my haste to get changed.

"Geeze, Jazz. Slow down. Alice isn't going anywhere."

I just nodded and slowed my pace, just enough to appease my critic. We parted ways at the outer doors of the building; Pete was headed to Charlotte's and I was going uptown.

"See you later?"

"Yeah Pete. Have a good night. Tell Charlotte I hope she's feeling better soon."

The walk from here to Alice and Edward's office was a long one, but I felt the need to work off some of the nervous energy that had been plaguing me since I woke up this morning. I set off at a jog and got three blocks before I realized it might not be a good idea to show up at the office, for a date, out of breath and sweating.

I slowed and hailed a cab. The jog, as brief as it had been, had done me some good. I took deep, calming breaths as the cab drove along the snow-covered streets.

When we reached the office, I asked the driver to wait as I ran inside to get Alice. I walked up the steps of the brownstone and down the hallway to the office. I knocked on the door and then opened it.

Alice was waiting. She was perched on the edge of her desk, her thick coat wrapped around her shoulders, but allowing me a tiny peek of a leg from underneath. She smiled at me as I walked toward her, wrapping her lithe arms around my waist when I reached her. I placed a light kiss on her cheek and breathed in her delicious scent. She smelled of honey and vanilla.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome."

Edward called from the inner office. "Jasper? Can I talk to you a second?"

I reluctantly pulled myself from Alice's embrace and walked to the doorway. "Edward."

Edward stood and made his way to me, sticking out one hand for me to shake. "I'll trust that Alice has filled you in on the letter?"

"She has."

"I want you to know that I only have Alice's best interest in mind. Her well-being comes before any case. No matter who's involved," he said. I saw a flash in his eyes and I knew he was thinking about Bella.

Edward continued. "This whole, information gathering mission, was Alice's idea. I didn't much like it when she had a similar plan to talk to Rosalie, but it turned out some good info. So I'm trusting in her judgment."

"Agreed."

"And I am trusting in yours, as well, Jasper. Things are a little more serious now than they were the last time she visited up Lilly's."

I nodded. "I won't let anything happen to her, Edward. You can be certain of that."

I felt Alice draw close behind me. Her hand lit on my shoulder and she tugged, lightly. "Enough of this bull session, boys. We got work to do."

Edward followed us to the office door. "Call me later, at home. Let me know what you find out."

"Will do, Eddie,' Alice trilled as we headed toward the waiting cab.

We set off toward a restaurant Alice knew of in the vicinity from Lilly's. Alice spent the drive curled into my side, beaming up at me as I told her about my day. I mentioned the funk I was in when I woke up in the morning, and how it had all—for the most part—gone away the moment I'd heard her voice on the phone.

During dinner, she wouldn't tell me anything about her "hunch," even after I'd tried twice to get her to tell me. "You'll see," was all she'd say. She seemed nervous; I figured it was just excitement about the assignment. It was still new to her to be a full-fledged part of the detecting team, and, as she'd told me, she couldn't be happier about it. Either that or my nervousness from earlier was catching.

After eating, we walked down the street to Lilly's and then through the dark alleyway and past Felix to get into the joint. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me, out of uniform, but I just smiled and shrugged a little in Alice's direction, as if her presence explained it all. Felix grinned; apparently Alice, and all of her personality, was well-known in these parts.

We wandered over to a small table near the stage. A jazz band was playing, softly. The house singer, a dame named Kate, would be on later. I didn't see Rose, but I knew she was around somewhere.

I helped Alice with her coat, and complimented her on the dress she was wearing underneath.

"Oh this? It's really a work dress. But I figure it's nice enough for a night out, too."

"I think it's lovely. You make it lovely, Alice."

Even in the dim light I could see her cheeks redden, slightly. I smiled at the sight.

Something at the bar caught Alice's eye. "OK, Jazz," she said, looking me straight in the face. "You know that you're the only man for me, right?"

I was a bit taken aback. I knew that Alice cared for me, and that I cared for her—more than she knew—but for her to come out and say it so blatantly was unexpected. And yet, coming from Alice, not surprising.

"Yes …" I said, hesitantly.

"I have to go do something that might seem like I'm sending mixed signals." She put her hand over mine, on the table, and squeezed. "But my heart is staying right here, with you."

I flipped my hand around so that it was holding hers and squeezed back. The fact that she felt the need to reassure me that her heart was mine was sweet, but I already knew it, deep down. Nothing Alice did would make me doubt her.

With a nod, she walked up to the bar. I heard her sweet voice ring out, and I turned just enough so that it although it looked like I was watching the band, I could also see her. She was talking to a bartender. She was leaning in, close. She was rubbing her hand up and down his arm. My fists clenched the table so hard I felt like it might break.

I didn't doubt Alice, no sir. But I definitely did not like what I was seeing.

She laughed and I could hear her clearly for the first time as she said, "Oh, Alec. You are just a doll!"

Alec? Who was this guy?

I forced myself to look away from the bar and toward the band. As my eyes drifted across the doorway to the kitchen, I realized Rose was standing there, also watching the scene at the bar. Her eyes were slits, and I could almost feel the steel of her gaze from here. I stood, intent on walking to her, when she noticed me. She turned on her heel and disappeared. I sighed, and sat down. I wasn't making things better by letting her go off by herself, but I didn't want to jeopardize Alice by explaining the real reason I was at Lilly's.

My shoulders slumped; I appeased myself by watching the man at the piano. Alice returned a little while later, two drinks in hand. She was all smiles until she sat down, positioning herself so I blocked her from the guy at the bar.

Her face was glowing, but it contrasted with the determined look on her face.

"Did you get what you needed to?" I said, my voice rigid.

She saw my face for the first time then, and hers fell. "Oh Jazz. I told you what I was going to do wasn't going to be easy for you." She reached across the table and laid a hand on my crossed arms, but I didn't uncross them.

"I know."

"Then why are you acting like this? Alec has been carrying a torch for me for a while. I didn't like to, but I had to feed him a line to get what I needed. What we needed."

"Why?" I felt the need to keep my statements short. Otherwise, I was afraid of what might come out. I wasn't a possessive person, not normally, but Alice was mine.

"Because. I can't really tell you here, but if you'll stop being a wet blanket and at least pretend to enjoy yourself a little longer, we can go somewhere and I will fill you in."

I looked at the drinks she'd brought to the table. "What's that?"

"Whiskey."

"I don't drink."

"Jazz," she started. "I know you're a cop and all, but really, we're in a speakeasy. Can't you take it easy for one night?"

"I don't drink, Alice," I snapped, immediately regretting it.

She straightened up, pulling her hand off my arms. The look on her face was as if I'd struck her.

I softened, immediately. "Oh Ali, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just … I've been off all day. I am sorry." I reached a hand toward her, willing her to meet me halfway.

After a moment, she relaxed. Her hand reached out to take mine. "It's got something to do with the scar on your chin, the not drinking. Doesn't it."

I looked at her. Really looked. The woman was a wonder.

I sighed. It was going to come out eventually. And I wanted Alice to know everything there was to know about me.

"Five years ago, I moved to New York to live with Rose and her parents," I started. Alice looked at me intently. Her eyes pleaded with me to continue.

"I didn't move here because I wanted to. I moved here to get away."

I thought about Christmas, 1921.

"We all used to get together at Christmas. The whole family. In 1921, My sister Maria and her husband Corin were expecting their second child. The first, Nettie, used to run around the house, chasing the family dogs. She probably still does, actually." I laughed. Maria's daughters were great girls, if a little rambunctious.

"Corin and I went out after supper, to town, to get some ice cream for the girls. We'd been drinking a little with dinner, but not a lot. It started snowing on our way back and we got excited, like two little kids. It didn't snow often in Texas; in fact, this was the first year since I was real young that it had happened. Corin urged me to get a move on; he wanted to be able to play in the snow with Nettie.

"I was driving an old Flivver my father kept around the ranch we lived on. It wasn't in the greatest shape, but it still ran. And Father was nothing if not practical.

"I sped up, also eager to get home. I took a corner I'd taken a hundred times at a speed I'd driven a hundred times more." I paused, taking a breath. The memories flashing before my eyes were painful.

"The car couldn't handle the combination of the corner, the speed and the slick ground. When I woke up, I was in the clinic. I had split my chin wide open on the steering wheel, broken my arm and some ribs. My whole body felt like a giant bruise.

"Corin wasn't in the clinic with me."

Alice gasped.

"Come January, I couldn't stand the haunted look in Maria's eyes any longer. Father sent word to Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Margaret and I made my way up north before February began."

Silent tears were streaming down Alice's face. The back of my neck ached; I felt like I was going to throw up. I'd barely told anyone, save Pete, about what happened before I'd moved here.

"It was an accident, Jasper." Alice whispered.

I pulled my handkerchief out from my pocket and wiped the salty tracks from her face. "I know, Ali. It took me a long while to come to terms with it. At first I blamed myself, and I lost myself in self-hatred. Before I left, Maria told me she didn't blame me. Which helped, a lot. But I just couldn't stick around to be a reminder of what she's lost.

"She and Nettie, and the little one, Lucy, live with my parents. They do OK. Maria's a really talented seamstress and she's sold some of her work in Dallas. So they're not in need; but I send them money as often as I can. For the girls. For fun stuff."

"Oh Jazz." Alice looked at me with eyes full of hurt and love. She didn't pity me, however, and for that I was thankful.

"So that's why I don't drink." I rubbed my chin. "And that's where I got this. It's a constant reminder to be wary, alert and responsible."

"You're such a police officer," Alice teased, lightly.

"You got it, doll." I stood up. "Think we've worn out our welcome? I'm ready to head home."

"Of course," Alice responded. She stood and I helped her on with her coat. She waved in the direction of the bar, but her heart was no longer in it. We nodded to Felix on the way out the door.

"Good night, Jasper, Miss Alice," he said as we walked down the alleyway. Alice shivered.

We hailed a cab and rode downtown, to my apartment. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" I asked Alice as we neared our destination.

"I'd love to. Can I use your phone to call Eddie, too?"

Of course, the reason we were at Lilly's in the first place. I'd almost forgotten.

"What did you find out from Alec?"

"Well," she started, fluttering her eyelashes at me. "I found out that deliveries to Lilly's come from a place on the Hudson, near the West Washington Market."

"Nice going, Ali! How'd you know you'd be able to get the information from Alec?"

"Other than the fact that I am an adorable dame and Alec is completely infatuated with me?"

I laughed, my earlier bad mood gone. Telling Alice about my past had felt like a release. "Well yes, besides that."

"Emmett mentioned an 'A' in his letter. Demetri and Tanya are mixed up with Rose, with Lilly's, and so I figured 'A' might play a role in it as well. Alec was the only person I could think of with that initial. My hunch paid off." She was practically lighting up the night, her smile was so bright.

We'd reached my apartment and gotten out of the cab while she told me this. I picked her up and swung her around in the gently falling snow, giddy with love and excited that we'd gotten such a big break on the case. I was thinking of it as my case now too, I realized as I placed Alice gently back on the ground. So much for not getting involved with P.I.s.

"Let's go call Eddie, shall we?" Alice waited for me to lead the way.

"Let's," I replied, and took her hand to lead her out of the cold.

* * *

**A/N: BIG BREAK, you guys. :D Hope it was worth the wait.**

**Thank you for not hating me too much for being gone. I had a blast; thanks for the well wishes! And thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. You guys are what make us excited to keep this story moving along.**

**Check out a picture of Alice's dress in our profile.**

**Slang terms:**

bull session—a male gab session

dop kit—a men's bag of toiletries

flivver—a Model T; an old car

line—insincere flattery

stuck on—have a crush on

wet blanket—a killjoy


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Well hello folks. AHelm here. Not our characters. And now a word from your favorite P.I.**

**

* * *

**

I was anxious.

I had been all night.

Why had I agreed to let Alice go in to Lilly's on her own?

It wasn't that I didn't trust Alice to do a fantastic job. Far from it, actually. If anyone could pull the information we needed from the staff at our favorite gin joint, it was my Alice. And I knew Jasper would be with her, but the fact remained that I didn't trust the staff of Lilly's for anything, and I was worried that her not-so-innocent prying would tip them off, letting everyone know we were onto them.

The last thing I needed was for my confidant, my assistant, to go missing too.

I sent up some words to whoever was listening that she'd be okay before turning my focus to the newspaper in front of me. It was useless; the words were all blurring into one another and nothing was making sense.

After three attempts at reading the same paragraph, I sighed and shoved the paper away from me. I thought about the place I found myself in, the people I had surrounded myself with.

Alice.

Over the last year or so, she'd proven herself indispensable. She was my comic relief when I needed it, a wealth of good ideas when I was drawing a blank, and like family to me. I made a vow to let her know how thankful I was for her presence, not just in my work life, but my personal one too.

She was the closest thing to a sister I'd ever have.

Jasper.

Jasper and I had walked a tenuous line for a while, uncertain of what to make of one another. He was a bull and I was a P.I. In a normal world, ne'er the twain shall meet, but we found common ground that night at Esme's. I found it slightly ironic that it was baseball that made us see we had some things in common aside from our interest in the case, considering that a sports game seemed to be the reason Emmett was missing. Besides, Alice was head over heels for the guy. That stood for something. In our few one-on-one conversations, I realized that there was something lurking underneath his calm exterior—some dark story, possibly one that rivaled my own.

I found myself wondering if he could be the one who'd truly understand my reason for being in New York—but I shoved thoughts of Garrett away for later.

I realized that, since taking the Emmett Swan case, I hadn't been obsessing as much over my guilt. Telling Bella the story of Garrett's demise had removed some of the weight I'd been carrying with me all these years. Her words had been perfect that night—soothing and caring and exactly what I needed.

Bella.

Oh, Bella.

I was completely lost in that dame.

The feel of her tiny frame wrapped within my arms was life altering. I realized that night that I wanted her—no, needed her. The thing between us had grown and changed, and I needed to tell her I loved her. I needed to tell her I wanted to be with her always. It was frightening and amazing all in one.

When she'd asked, "Will you feel this way—about me—once you bring my brother home?" I had almost scoffed.

_Of course I will. Of course_, I'd thought, and when I told her as much and she confirmed that this wasn't fleeting for her either, my heart had grown wings and left the apartment building far behind.

It had taken all my nerve to kiss her forehead, but it had been worth it.

Her skin was soft and supple, smooth like porcelain. And her reaction—a slight widening of her eyes—let me know that she had enjoyed it as well.

My Bella.

I closed my eyes and let thoughts of her take over my brain.

Long, mahogany hair. Large, expressive eyes. Perfectly pink lips that I would one day kiss. Small stature, big heart. I loved her with every ounce of my being.

Thoughts of Bella gave way to the letter than was currently stowed away in a folder on my desk, mere inches away from me. Bella had called the office early this morning and Alice had answered. She'd immediately transferred the line to me.

"_Edward," Alice had said. "It's … it's Bella." _

_The worry in my normally happy co-worker's voice was disconcerting. I replied, "Alright, Alice. Transfer her over." _

_I took a deep breath and picked up the line. "Bella? It's Edward. What's going on? Alice sounds worried."_

_I was greeted by a muffled sob and then silence. "Bella? Bella! Bella, are you hurt?" _

_A few more seconds of silence passed. I was already standing up, prepared to drive like a bat out of hell to her apartment to check on her when she finally spoke. "Edward. I … I got a letter. It's … Oh, God." _

_A letter? I tried to figure out what she could be talking about when she spoke again. "A letter from my brother, Edward. From Emmett. Someone dropped it in the mail for him, and it came to my job." _

_I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "You've opened it, then?" I asked. "What does it say?" _

_She proceeded to read the letter to me and then said, "He's not lying is he, Edward? He has to be okay. He has to be alright!" _

_The mania in her voice laced every word and I wished I was there to hold her. "No, Bella. If he says he is fine, then he is. Emmett wouldn't lie to you." I didn't know the man, but I knew he had been a damn fine brother to my Bella. "It just sounds like he got in over his head, and with the wrong people." _

"_Do you think the letter will help you find him?" Bella was desperate, and even on the first day she'd come in to my office, she hadn't sounded this broken and defeated. "I know you can find him, Edward. You'll bring him home to us." _

_I listened to her as she showed her confidence in me, even through her heartache. I'd thought my resolve to find Emmett couldn't get any stronger; I had been wrong. Those few words from Bella immediately made that resolve double; maybe even triple. _

"_We'll find him, Bella. Do you think you can bring the letter in, or should one of us pick it up from you?" I asked. _

_She agreed to bring it in, but said she couldn't stay long. Soon after she breezed in and handed the piece of rumpled paper to me. As soon as the letter was in my hand, she threw her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. Alice walked in and gave me a small, approving smile before saying, "Bella, we'll get to the bottom of this. You know we will." _

_I read the letter once and handed it to Alice, who quietly slipped away to the front room, realizing that we were in the middle of a personal moment. I mouthed a thank you to her before she closed the door between the inner and outer offices, nodding in understanding. I held Bella for God-only-knows how long. By the time I unwrapped myself from around her, she was calm again, her breathing normal and her eyes no longer teary. "Thank you, Edward," she began. She stared into my eyes for a moment, lost in thought. "I lo- …" The words caught in her throat. "I mean, I'll be going. Please call me if you need anything." _

_Every fiber of my being wanted her to finish that, for her to have wanted to say "I love you." But instead of prodding—this was not the time or place, really—I escorted her through the office and to a waiting cab, holding her tightly and burying my nose in her hair before she sat down and drove away. _

Alice and I spoke of our theories after Bella left, and we'd both read the letter again. If Emmett was by the water front, I'd have to do some snooping to find the actual location. There was no use in going after him without knowledge of exactly which building he was in. Alice and I agreed on that.

We discussed the possibilities of who A could be. There was only possibility we could think of when we'd gone over the persons of interest: Alec, the bartender at Lilly's. He would certainly be privy to some private information, even if it hadn't been directly spoken to him. Bartenders hear a lot more than they're told. Somehow, we needed to get in the gin joint and then into his head.

Alice was the woman for the job. "I can do it, Eddie. I know it. I'll even take Jazz, if that'll calm your nerves."

I acquiesced, but was with some reservation. Alice would go to Lilly's and take Jasper with her, and report to me immediately after they'd left, regardless of the time.

I exhaled and stared at the corner of my desk, hoping she got what we needed.

A shout shattered the quiet of my library and pulled me from my Bella-induced stupor.

"Edward! Edward!"

I took a long breath and then called out, "Yes, Gramps. I'm in here."

The old man, peering around the edge of the doorframe, looked at me through his spectacles and sneered. "Oh, I can come into your beloved library now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alistair, I have never banned you from the library. Of course you can come in. This is your house, remember?" He ambled his way into the room, leaning dramatically on my desk once he reached me. I didn't get up, but I looked at him. "Can I help you with something?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed a long, narrow finger at me. "You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

"What?" I sputtered, my confusion evident.

"You are. You're going to leave me. And I'm going to rot away in this house because no one cares!"

I stared at him, my brow furrowed, and then watched as an emotion he'd never before expressed coursed through his eyes. It was fear. And loss. And pain.

Alistair made his way across the room and took a seat in a chair. "You're going to leave. All alone. I'm … no more. The quiet will kill me. I'll …"

He was mumbling and I stood up to go to him. His rambling persisted until I reached him and knelt before him. "Gramps? Gramps, come back to me. What's wrong here?"

A full minute passed as he stared silently at the floor just to the right of me.

His lips parted and when he looked up at me, I was taken aback.

Staring at me was a man I scarcely recognized. Behind his bottle caps, his eyes were soft, beseeching. His mouth was no longer clamped together in his ever-present almost-frown. It was soft too, and almost pouting. I lifted my hand to cover his and he clawed at me, his grip shockingly strong as he held onto me. My eyes opened wide as a solitary tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry," he said in a whisper.

"For what, Gramps?"

He was quiet again. "I'm sorry for being so damned ornery, Edward. I _am_ glad you're here. Don't leave me. I can't lose anyone else."

"What's brought this on, Grandpa?" I couldn't make sense of this new tenderness. I wondered if someone had switched him out for a new model, and before I could think further, he answered me.

"It's her birthday, you know."

I stared at him, horrified. I looked at the wall where a calendar hung.

It was my mother's birthday. Thanks in part to all the stress of the case, I'd forgotten.

I fell back on my rear, my brows pushed together on my face. I stared at him. "I … I forgot," I said.

He nodded. "I can't."

We stared at each other again, and he issued a feeble command. "Get in that chair, boy. I have a story for you."

Wordlessly, I stood up and sat in the chair behind my desk. He began to speak, and I let him go without interrupting.

"I doted on your mother. Elizabeth was my pride and joy, you know? She was smart and beautiful and sweet and she made being a lady look effortless, even at fifteen. When your grandmother died, I felt as though I'd be alright because I still had my Liz. She was the brightest spot in my day … in my life, really."

As he spoke about my mother—his Liz—I watched a small smile play across his lips, just barely curving the corners upward.

"We rushed around, of course. I took her shopping and to school and let her go to the balls, which is where she met your father, Edward Senior."

Before he spoke again, he exhaled loudly.

"When they came to me, spouting off talk about wanting to get married, I couldn't understand it. I couldn't grasp why she'd want to go off with him when she was barely eighteen, but I couldn't very well stop her either. She threw her arms around my neck and thanked me when I gave them my blessing, but my heart was hurting over it. I had no reason to not like your Papa, mind you. I just wasn't ready to let go of my little girl.

"And then, less than a year later, they came to me, saying Edward had a job in Chicago he had to get to, and they would be moving in less than a month."

He looked at me, his eyes full of sorrow, and I watched as the tears welled up again, this time falling in thick trails down his cheeks. He wiped blindly at them and continued his story.

"I got mad, you see? I got mad because I wasn't ready to have my little girl be a wife, and then I got even more mad when, two months after they got hitched, he was taking her away from me. He was whisking her away to another state, and I just knew I'd never see her. Maybe once a year, at most. I couldn't handle that.

"So, I yelled. I screamed. I called your Daddy all kinds of names and hurt my Liz's feelings in the process. All she could do was look me in the eye and say, 'I love him, Daddy. He's my husband. I'm going.'"

I had never heard this part of the story; I wondered why my parents had left it out of the details.

"Three weeks later she was gone. She and your father went off to Chicago and I was left here, alone, in this big house and no one to share it with and I damn near went crazy. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she wrote, saying she was pregnant and she thought it was a boy and that once he was born, she'd come visit me, but until then, she was considered unfit for travel. I wrote her back; it was a big apology, really, but I also expressed joy over my grandchild—you.

"Almost a year later, she came into town with you for the first time, and she was so happy, Edward. Her skin was full of life, and her eyes were bright. I was overwhelmed by her happiness. But soon, my personal feelings of contentment—of being so happy to be a grandfather—were thwarted. You see, Edward, a week later, she left, and my life was empty again. I couldn't handle the fact that she was alive and well, just far away from me."

I leaned back in my chair and let him continue. His description of my mother had taken my breath away.

"I saw her a few times over the years because she came to let me see you every once in a while. But due to all the time I spent alone, I developed a grudge."

"Against my mother?" I asked, appalled.

Slowly, he shook his head. "No, my dear boy. Your father. I saw the absence as his fault, you see. I let myself focus on the idea that he'd taken her from me, and that was all I could see."

"Oh," I said, lamely.

He nodded. "Yes." He paused and cleared his throat. "And when I received word that they had died …"

I watched as he hunched over, his throat emitting gasps and sobs, and wrapped his arms around himself. I fought an urge to cross the room and hug him because I knew he wanted to finish his story.

"When I … when I received word that … that my angel, my Lizzie was dead, something inside of me broke. My wife was gone and my daughter was, too. I was literally alone. The only next of kin I had was you, and I barely knew you."

"But you could have visited," I argued meekly. "You could have gotten to know me."

"I know," he said. "I could have, and I didn't." He paused and looked at me, his eyes dark with emotion I couldn't read. "Don't you see, Edward?"

I stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"I lost her twice, Edward. Twice."

Silent tears fell from his eyes. In the thick quiet that fell once Alistair stopped talking, I was suddenly overwhelmed. How would I have dealt with my young daughter marrying and then leaving the state with the man? How would I have dealt with my only grandson being so far away? How would I feel about the man who had been the catalyst for the whole situation? I realized that I had no idea, but when I looked at things from his perspective, I knew Alistair's reaction hadn't been irrational. He'd only been trying to hold on to what he loved most in this world.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Gramps."

"You have nothing to apologize for, boy," he said. "You came here of your own free will so that I didn't have to be alone, and all I've been is an ornery bastard since the day you arrived. I'm apologizing today because I owe it to you." He blinked and a quiet grin crossed his face. "You see, Edward, you just look too damned much like your father. It threw me off and I directed my stupid ire at you. But, if you're willing to try, I'd like to start fresh."

"What made you think I was leaving, Gramps? I have a job here, friends. A life. Why would I go?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't made for a pleasant house guest, as I'm sure you've noticed. I didn't give you much incentive to stay."

I stood up and walked to him, grabbing his hands in mine. "I'm not going anywhere, Gramps. Promise."

"Thank you," he whispered, and in his first attempt at affection, he hugged me lightly.

When we parted, he began playing a game of twenty questions, asking me everything from my favorite color to whether I was seeing anyone special. Just as I was about to delve into my response to that last question, the phone rang.

"I'll be right back, Gramps." He shot me a small grin; I knew he wasn't quite comfortable with our burgeoning relationship yet, but we were the only official family each other had left. We had to make this work.

I walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Eddie. It's Alice."

My grip on the phone tightened. "Alice. How'd it go?"

"You sound funny. Is everything copasetic?" she asked.

Sometimes, she was entirely too perceptive. I smiled. "Yes, everything is fine. Some change at the home front is all. What happened at Lilly's?"

She took a breath. "Well, Jazzy and I went to Lilly's Back Door, and we got in just fine. He and I grabbed a table, talked for a bit and then I went and worked my magic on Alec."

"And?" I asked, holding my breath.

"And, he told me the warehouse on the waterfront, near Jane Street."

I exhaled.

"So, what's next, Eddie?" she asked, excited.

I smiled. "Let me think on it, Alice. Enjoy your evening with Jasper and tell him that you and I will be paying the precinct a visit on Monday."

"Monday? Alright, Eddie. I'll talk to you later," Alice responded.

When I returned to the library, I found my grandfather passed out, his head leaning over the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. I grinned and gently roused him. I led him to his room, and helped him onto his bed, where he promptly passed right back out.

After I threw a thin blanket over him, I returned to my desk, contemplating my next move.

* * *

The next day, I called Bella. She picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Bella," I said. "Hello."

"Edward! Do you have news? How are you?"

I sniffed. "I'm checking out a lead today, Bella, so I will be busy most of the day, but I wondered if you'd like some company later. Maybe we'll have another cup of tea."

I could hear the smile in her voice, which was velvety and sweet when she responded. "I'd like that, Edward."

"It's done then," I replied. "I'll be over in the early part of the evening. Should I bring anything?"

"No. Just you and your fedora," she said.

I laughed lightly. "My hat seems to have made quite the impression on you, Bella," I joked.

"Silly Edward. It's the man who is _wearing_ the hat who has made the impression," she said.

I could see the slight blush that would cross her cheeks as she flirted so openly with me. "Well, Miss Swan," I began, reverting to the way I used to refer to her. "I've got to get going. I will see you later."

"Goodbye, Edward. See you soon," she said.

I walked to my grandfather's room. I found him sitting in an armchair, reading. "Gramps, I've got some work to attend to today," I announced. "I'll be gone until late this evening. Can I pick anything up for you in the meantime?"

He looked up at me and shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"See you later, then," I said, and made my way through the house, grabbed my hat, and then went down the stairs and to my car.

The drive was quick, and I was nearing West Washington Market before I knew it. I parked just off Jane and walked toward the warehouses on the shore, stopping in for coffee at a small cafe. I sat near the window and watched the roadway surreptitiously, looking for any kind of delivery trucks that might come barreling down the street. It was just after lunch hour, and the standard for New York City was that all deliveries were to be made before companies were open for business. Any delivery truck passing by now would be suspect, and easy to check out.

After a cup and a half of coffee, there it was: a large, black truck driving slowly by. It turned off Jane, onto West St., and I made note of the number of blocks it drove before it pulled to a stop. I paid my bill and walked casually to my car, inserted the key into the ignition and after the vehicle started up, headed in the direction I'd last seen the truck.

I stopped my car on 12th St., a couple blocks from the warehouse, so as to not draw attention to myself—I knew very well that my car stood out in a crowd. I could see the black truck sitting in the loading bay; I watched as three men—none of whom I recognized—jumped down from the back of the delivery truck and walked into a nondescript warehouse. I was looking for some kind of sign that this was the place Emmett was hidden away in—something to confirm this was the place in question.

I waited for thirty minutes and the guys never came back out.

Just as I was about to turn my car back on and leave, it happened.

Felix, a Lilly's employee, walked out from the confines of the warehouse.

Immediately, my mind started working. We'd bring Emmett back to his mother and sister. History was about to be made: the bulls and a P.I. working hand in hand.

I smiled, excitement growing in my stomach despite the potentially dangerous possibilities the next week held.

I started the motor of the Silver Ghost with gusto and headed in the direction of Bella's apartment, certain that she wouldn't mind me showing up earlier than planned.

* * *

**AN: **chants** Progress, progress, progress!**

**For the record, I got a little teary eyed writing Alistair's story. Also, I had to fudge street names a little, since I couldn't find a completely legible map of the area from 1920. West was there then, but Jane and 12th are modern streets. It's possible that they could have existed in 1920, too. Forgive me for massaging the facts just a little?  
**

**Leave us some love in the form of a review.**

**P.S. We're sorry we haven't been responding to reviews lately, life all of a sudden got really busy. But we'll get back into the swing of things soon, promise! And know that we truly, truly appreciate each and every one.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello loves! Just so you know, it's Monday, Dec. 20. Read on. (And please read the A/N below.)  
**

**

* * *

**

I spent the entire weekend pacing.

Edward hadn't called me on Saturday, hadn't let me know if anything had happened with the information Jasper and I gleaned at Lilly's on Friday. I went with Pops to church on Sunday, feeling like I was going to burst at the seams. I wavered between mentally cursing Edward and praying that he was alright.

"Tiny, it's gonna be OK. If they haven't done anything to him yet, two days isn't going to make much of a difference," Pops tried to tell me, on our way out the chapel doors.

"I hate this feeling of not being able to do anything," I whined. It was a very unladylike of me, but I knew Pops understood. "Emmett's well-being is essential to the happiness of so many people I love. I can't help feeling that we're cutting things short with all this waiting around."

"Small steps, Ali," Pops'd wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we headed into a small café for lunch. "Besides, no one works on Sundays. Even the bad guys."

I'd sighed and flopped onto the couch when we got home. I had a feeling there was something I didn't know, and it was eating at me. The phone rang and I sprinted to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, out of breath.

"Ali, it's Edward."

"Eddie. What's the haps?"

"I know where they're holding Emmett Swan."

I'd nearly dropped the phone. I bounced a little in place to work off the excitement.

"How—Eddie—You didn't … you get in any trouble yourself, did you?"

He laughed. "No, Alice. I went and had a look yesterday around the area you got from Alec and saw Felix outside a warehouse. From the clues Emmett left in his note, I think that's the place."

"So? When are we going in?" I was aching to put this case in the "solved" file cabinet. I wanted so badly for it to come to a good resolution, so everything—and everyone—could work out like I'd been planning.

"Whoa now Ali-cat. _We_ aren't going anywhere. I'm going to the police first thing tomorrow morning and laying my evidence on the table. I'm pretty sure Jasper will be willing to help me set up a rescue."

I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. We were so close, and yet I still felt so far away. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," he'd responded, his voice firm. "I am not taking any chances with your life."

"I meant to the police station, Eddie." I resigned myself to the fact that even though I was his partner, if any part of our plans involved risking bodily harm, I'd have to stay behind. Every day, it seemed, women were gaining ground on equality, but there were some things that I doubted would ever change. Not with men like Edward around; men who saw their main role as one of the protector.

"I appreciate the fact that you're trying to keep me safe, and I will accept the fact that I'm not going to the warehouse with you," I continued. I'd had a split-second of fantasy about being the hero, but I didn't entertain the idea for long. "But if we're going to be partners from here on out, I will be going to the precinct with you. Even if it's just to stand there and look pretty." I grimaced. I didn't kid myself that I'd get the respect I deserved in a room full of bulls.

The line was silent for a moment. "That's fair."

"Thank you, Eddie."

I didn't sleep well at all after his call. The anticipation of this case coming to an end, and my honest belief that it would all work out, invaded my dreams. I dreamed of dark rooms that smelled of the sea; rooms with no entrances or exits. I dreamed I had a burlap sack over my head and my arms and legs were bound; I couldn't rise from my cramped position on a cold, hard cement floor. When I woke, long before my alarm was set to ring, my mouth was dry and my palms uncomfortably clammy. I rose and got ready for the day; it was no use trying to go back to sleep, and I didn't think I wanted to, not after those dreams.

I turned on the shower, as hot as I could stand it, and just stood in the stream for a while. I took deep breaths and thought about happy things: kittens … new dresses … Jasper's smile. My face turned red, and it wasn't because of heat of the water.

I got out and dressed for the day, in a professional navy suit, and hid my pin curls underneath a dark gray cloche. I turned to and fro in front of my full-length mirror and laughed, despite my mood. Bella would love this outfit.

I called for a cab and sat at the kitchen table to wait. I sipped at a cup of coffee, but my stomach was in no mood to accept solid food. It felt tied up in knots. I spotted the car pull up to the curb and hurriedly jotted down a quick note for Pops before heading out the door. It had snowed overnight, and the walkway was slick, so I forced myself to slow down lest I fall flat on my behind. I got in the cab and directed it to the office, impatient for the day to begin.

When I got to the office, I realized I'd beaten Edward, which never happened. Looking at the clock as I hung my coat on the rack by the door, I realized it was just barely 6 a.m. Edward wasn't due in until 8 or so. I sat down in my desk chair, so forcefully the wood groaned. I threw my arms onto my desk and rested my head on them with a sigh.

"Alice?" Someone's hand was resting on my shoulder and tugging slightly. I pulled my head off my arms and looked up, into the concerned green eyes of my boss-slash-partner.

"Eddie," I said with a yawn. I stood and stretched my arms in the air. "I'm glad you're in early."

"Early? Ali, it's 8. I always get in at 8."

I peered at the clock on the wall. He wasn't kidding.

"Geeze, I must have fallen asleep," I said, surprised.

He walked over to the coat rack and hung up his own. "How long have you been in the office?"

I stifled another yawn. "Since 6?"

He laughed, but it was without much humor. "I'm guessing I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep well."

As he neared, I could see the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. This case was getting to him too.

We both looked at each other for a moment. Edward broke away first, and headed into the inner office. "I'm going to gather up some files and then I think we should head over to headquarters."

"Sounds good to me." My stomach retied itself into a knot that seemed to have loosened while I was asleep. I sat on the edge of my chair, jiggling one leg and then the other, just to keep the nervousness at bay.

Edward came out of his office about 10 minutes later and I shot up. "Ready?"

He eyed me for a second, a worried look on his face. I took a deep breath to calm myself and ran my hands down the wool of my suit, pressing slightly. "Don't worry Eddie, I'm OK. Just feeling the pressure building is all."

"You and me both, Ali." He pulled his coat around his shoulders and placed his well-worn fedora on his head. He offered me an elbow and I placed my hand on his arm as I pulled shut the door.

We got in the Silver Ghost and headed down to the station. I knew Jasper would be getting on shift at about the same time we arrived; I was glad that he would be there. His presence always seemed to put me in a relaxed mood.

"Jasper's on shift this morning, yes?" Edward asked me as we drove south.

"Yes, he should be," I replied, a bit startled at Edward's accidental mind reading.

"Good. We'll talk to him first. I'm hoping having Jasper on our side will get us into good graces with the chief."

We pulled to the curb just outside headquarters. It wasn't snowing, but the city was muffled by the weekend's snow. The quiet was eerie. I nodded to the desk sergeant as we headed in the front door and stood back, annoyed but willing to let Edward do all the talking.

"Is Officer Whitlock in yet?"

The desk sergeant, whose name badge read Ateara, looked at Edward with inquisitive eyes. "He is." I wondered at the name. It was quite unusual. I looked at the man's face, wondering at his heritage; his skin was many shades darker than mine, and had a russet tint. I'm sure he tanned quite nicely in the summer.

"Can you tell him Edward Masen is here, and would like to speak with him?"

The desk sergeant's eyes narrowed as though he could sense Edward wasn't just a regular civilian. After a moment's pause, he stood up. "Be right back."

He returned soon after, following behind Jasper. Jasper's face was drawn, but when he saw me, it lit from within. He rushed over and picked me up in a tight hug, lightly kissing my cheek.

"My Alice," he breathed into my ear. "This is a nice surprise."

The knot in my stomach undid itself and I tried to catch my breath enough to speak. Jasper set me down on the ground and took my hand before turning to recognize Edward's presence.

"Edward."

"Jasper."

"We're actually here on work business," I stated, with a hint of disappointment that this couldn't be a more personal visit.

Jasper's face fell, just a little. "Oh. Darn."

"The information you gathered on Friday night was very … helpful," Edward said. I realized he was eyeing the man behind the desk with a bit of concern. "Is there a place we can go to talk? Somewhere a little more … private?"

The desk sergeant scoffed, but Jasper ignored it. "Of course." He swung his arm toward the interior of the building in a grand gesture. I smiled.

Jasper led us to a small interrogation room off the main corridor. He pulled out my chair before rounding the table to sit on the other side. Edward took a seat next to me.

"So …" Jasper prodded.

"I went down to the docks on Saturday, to do some snooping around," Edward began.

Jasper's lips turned down into a slight frown. My heart gave an involuntary twinge at the sight. I reached a hand across the table and Jasper placed his into mine. I figured it would be OK to be a little non-professional, since there weren't any other cops in the room. I squeezed his palm and turned back to Edward.

"Seems the information Alice got from Alec turned out to be good. I saw a delivery truck heading toward a warehouse in the afternoon and followed it, curious. I watched it for a while, and I was just about to leave when Felix came out of the warehouse."

Jasper sat back in his chair just a little, but not enough to loosen his hand from my grasp. He looked thoughtful. "So. That's it then. We need to form a plan."

Edward nodded in agreement. "That's why we're here. I can't take on the Russians by myself. I think we've got enough evidence to prove that Emmett's in that warehouse. We might even be able to get Alec to talk, if he's guaranteed protection." He pushed the files he held under his arm toward Jasper, who looked through the paperwork with interest.

"You take pretty detailed notes, Masen." Jasper peered up at him, a glint in eyes telling me he knew more than he was letting on.

"I've had … training," Edward offered in reply.

Jasper stared, as if he was trying to figure Edward out. I hadn't yet told Jasper what little I knew about Edward's background, as I figured it wasn't my place. It would all come out, someday. If I was right, however, the two men actually had more in common than I'd initially realized.

"We gotta bring the chief in on this, you realize," Jasper said, breaking his scrutiny. "It needs to be an official case for us to be able to do anything."

"Sure, I understand, "Edward said. "I was hoping you'd be willing to back me up when I went to talk to him."

Jasper turned to look at me. I looked at him, with love in my eyes. Not just for him, but for Eddie and Bella and Esme and Rose, and even for Emmett, who I'd never actually met, but I knew would fit right into our little—growing—family. I could see that Jasper knew he had to help Edward out on this case. He knew it was the right thing to do. I just tried to make it a little easier to make the decision.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "You stay here, Ali. Edward and I are gonna go see the chief."

Edward fought back a grin. He stood, gathering his papers, and turned toward the door. Jasper lifted my hand to his mouth and planted a light kiss on my knuckles. "See you in a little bit, darlin'." He too stood and led Edward out the door, leaving me to entertain myself for as long as it took the men to form a plan. I smiled after them, shaking my head lightly.

I folded my hand and took a look at my fingernails. I needed a new manicure.

* * *

Jasper and Edward came back into the room almost an hour later. I'd gotten bored of staring at the walls pretty quickly, plus I didn't know what to say if someone needed the room. So I wandered out into the hallway to see if I could find something to read. I'd run into Pete, Jasper's partner, and he'd kindly gotten me a cup of coffee and the latest issue of _Life_. I'd gone back into the waiting area and settled myself onto a hard bench, as comfortably as I could. Police officers tipped their hats to me as they walked in and out of the building; I gave each one a dazzling smile.

I heard Edward and Jasper's voices before they came into view. They were intently discussing something, but I couldn't quite make it out.

I stood and straightened my skirt and jacket. The desk sergeant—I'd learned his first name was Quil during my time sitting across from him—snickered. I felt like sticking my tongue out at him, but I refrained.

The two men broke off conversation as they saw me standing there. Annoyed, I changed my posture to reflect my mood: jutting out a hip and putting a hand on it. Quil snickered even louder.

"So, _boys_," I said, "just because I didn't get to go into that little bull session of yours and offer up my two cents doesn't mean you can cut me out of the plan entirely."

Both men looked chagrined. Jasper spoke first, "It's just … the chief said …" Edward looked away, as if he knew what was coming next and wanted to shield himself from the blast.

"Do. Not. Cut. Me. Out." I said, through gritted teeth. I hated having to be stern with Jasper, but he was being ridiculous. I was part of the team—more so than him, that was for sure—and not letting me in on the plan was just plain mean.

Jasper got a look on his face like a kid who'd broken a window with a baseball.

"Hey, I'm starving. Let's go get some lunch and we'll discuss things there. Jasper? Can you come?" Edward swept in and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Uh, yeah," Jasper replied. "Let me go tell Pete I'll be back in a while."

I hadn't moved from my spot. My jaw was starting to hurt from clenching it so tightly, so I let my mouth move into a frown as Jasper walked away. I looked at Edward, and there was mirth in his eyes. Obviously the meeting with the chief had gone well, but I had no idea what could be so funny.

"What, Edward? What is so funny?" I demanded.

"Jasper's never seen this side of you." He shrugged and looked down at the floor, but I could see the smile making one corner of his mouth turn up. "I think you knocked him for a loop, Ali-cat."

All my steam blew out in a gust. My arms fell loosely at my side and my mouth hung open. I realized the annoyance at not being able to be a full member of the partnership in this situation, and the feelings that had been tying me up inside for the past few days, had come out in a bad way. I felt terrible. Somewhat justified, but terrible nonetheless.

Jasper rounded the corner and tentatively eyed my face. I went over to him and wrapped an arm around his. "I'm sorry Jazz. I … let my emotions get the better of me. I apologize. You're just being a cop. But you need to understand that I'm not playing at this. I have just as much right to know what happened behind those doors as you."

"I'm sorry Alice," he looked abashed. "You're right. I'm just not used to ... sharing these sort of things with a … a …" He faltered.

Quil spoke up from his place behind the front desk. "A woman?"

I gave into my earlier urge and stuck my tongue out at him. He guffawed.

Jasper's face turned red. I spoke so he didn't have to—and so Quil couldn't continue being a pill—"You're just going have to get used to it, Officer Whitlock." I pulled him toward the front doors, where Edward was waiting, still trying to hide his crooked grin.

"Yes ma'am."

Jasper didn't have much time at lunch, so we walked to a small diner near HQ and settled into a booth. There, he and Edward filled me in on the plan.

"Chief Charles took all the evidence and is going to send some undercover cops down to the warehouse this afternoon to check the situation out. If they get a feeling something's going down there, we'll be able to go in tomorrow or the next day with a lot more people," Edward said.

"What are they going to be looking for?" I asked.

Jasper answered me. "The chief's worried that the evidence you and Edward have gathered is just a little too circumstantial to justify a full operation. He agrees with Edward that Emmett is most likely being held there, but we just can't go in on Alec's hints."

"So they're going to look for some evidence on the liquor running." I started to get a bit worried.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"But, Rose—" I was interrupted by the waitress bringing our hamburgers and Cokes. I waited until she left to continue with my train of thought, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Rose will be OK. I'll figure out some way of keeping her name out of this. If her name does get pulled into the mess, I'll be able to show that she was coerced into her part in the liquor running pretty easily. She pays the Russians protection money on top of their fees for the liquor. Lilly's is a juice joint because of her choices, yes, but I'm pretty sure she's only kept making those choices because she's been forced to by Tanya and Demetri."

I was still worried about Rose. We weren't close friends, but I'd like to think we could be. 'Sides, I figured some day we'd be related, at least by marriage.

"If I was her, I'd really appreciate knowing about what's about to go down before it does," I said.

Jasper nodded. "I was planning on calling her tonight, as soon as I got home, and filling her in on all the details."

I breathed a sight of relief. "Thank you, Jazz."

My stomach took that moment of quiet to growl. I blushed, embarrassed. The men both laughed, and dug into their burgers with gusto. I followed suit, but with a little more finesse.

We finished up and paid our bill, and then wandered back toward the precinct. Jasper held my hand the entire way back, and stood at my side when we'd reached the front door.

"I'm going to head to Bella's office and let her know what the plan is.," Edward said. "Do you want to come with, Alice?"

Kinsey and Campbell was in a different direction than our office. I also had a bit of paperwork waiting for me. And I knew for a fact that Edward would rather go alone.

"Nah, Eddie. Go ahead." He grinned. "Tell Bella I say hello."

"Of course."

I watched the spring in his step as he went to the car. He was excited that the case was so nearly coming to a close, but he was even more excited to go see Bella and tell her that the case was nearing an end. I sighed, happily, and leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder. After a moment, I turned so that I was facing him, and I gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Jazz. I just got really worked up when I thought I was being cut out of the case. I've been on edge all weekend. And I'm so very glad that we're so close to getting Emmett back where he belongs. The stress of the situation just got to me."

"It's OK. I guess I'm just not used to dealing with strong women such as yourself. It's … surprising."

I frowned. _Surprising?_ That didn't sound good.

Jasper raised a hand to my face, and pushed up the corners of my mouth. "Please don't frown. I didn't mean that as a bad thing. It's just … I just have to make a few adjustments to my mindset, that's all." I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on my chin.

"Alice, look at me." I peeked at him as best I could without fully giving in to his insistence that I turn my head.

His voice softened to a whisper. "Alice, please."

I gave in and met his eyes.

"I … I love you, Mary Alice Cullen."

I certainly wasn't expecting that. I felt my mouth drop, just a little. And all the contempt I'd been building for Jasper's chauvinistic ways melted away.

He continued. "I love you. I love you and all your forward-thinking ways." He shot me a smile that made my knees go weak.

I flung my arms around his neck, my heart riding the final curve of the emotional rollercoaster it'd been on for the past couple of days. I moved my face close to his and breathed onto his lips as I spoke, the words coming out as gusts of white air. "I love you too, Jasper."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in the last inch, his mouth pressing to mine in a manner that wasn't quite appropriate for public, particularly the public right out in front of a police station, but I couldn't care less.

Things were all working out, better even than I'd planned.

* * *

**A/N: It's so close I can taste it! What do you all think, hmm? Are we going to see a certain Mr. E. Swan in the near future?**

**And, *swoooon*. The first kiss of the story! Did you expect it to be these two, hmm? :D  
**

**Apologies are in order once again. I had to go out of town for work and A unfortunately had a death in the family, so we once again didn't get to respond to reviews. But we thank you, from the bottom of our hearts, and hope that we can make it up to you at some point in the near future.**

**A link to an example of a suit Alice might have worn is in the profile.**

**Slang terms:**

bull—a police officer

juice joint—a speakeasy, an underground, illegal bar

pill—an unlikeable person


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: O hai there. Ahelm here. Thanks for the sweet words regarding the passing of my grandmother. You are all wonderful. **

**This one's short but I don't think you'll mind. *wink wink, nudge nudge* P.S. Not ours, but you knew that.**

* * *

Things had been better as of late.

I was still worried about Emmett, and Mama was still quietly stressing over everything, but we were confident in Edward, Alice and Jasper's abilities to bring my brother home to us. I just hoped that he'd make it back to us by Christmas, which was only a few days away.

Enough time had passed that thinking of Emmett's letter no longer brought tears to my eyes. I realized, after the quick conversation I'd had about it with Edward, that I should take it for what it was: a note that proved that he was alright. Emmett had managed to make a friend even in the midst of being held against his will. If that wasn't typical of my little brother, I don't know what was.

I smiled as my desk phone rang—it was secretary at the front desk. Mr. Marks had called me in, despite our office being closed for the holidays, to take care of a few things. I didn't mind; it kept my mind from dwelling on unpleasantries.

"Good afternoon, Bella," she said. "I have an Edward Masen waiting here for you?"

"Oh, thank you Sally," I responded. "I'll be right there."

While I stood up, I glanced at the clock on my desk. It was nearly time for lunch. Confident that he wouldn't say no, I picked up my purse and coat, and decided to see if Edward wanted to grab a bite.

As soon as I walked through the door that separated the office from the entrance foyer, I had to fight back a girlish giggle.

"You know, it's rather unfair that you are so darn attractive," I said quietly as I stepped up just behind him. I was looking up at the back of his fedora as he turned around with a smile on his face.

"I could say the same for you, Miss Swan," he responded in kind. I felt my smile grow. "I have news for you."

I leaned on the counter and shot a smile to Sally. "About that. Care to take lunch with me, Mr. Masen?" I asked, more brazen than normal. But I suppose that was par for the course these days, at least with Edward.

He stared at me for a beat and then furrowed his brow. He raises a hand to his chin and rubbed it as he angled his eyes up toward the ceiling, thinking. Then his lips raised into that familiar crooked grin, and I knew I had him. "I think that can be arranged, Bella," he answered.

I cleared my throat. Playful Edward was almost too much.

"There's a great place just across the way. Have you ever been to Moonstruck's?" I asked, as I put on my coat.

He adjusted his jacket and without thinking, I reached forward and ran the fingers of my right hand down his left suspender. Edward caught my hand in his and wrapped his fingers around mine as he quietly said, "Can't say that I have. Let's go."

I nodded to Sally and as we walked out, it occurred to me that Sally was a worse office gossip than Jessica, and I wondered how quickly stories of Bella and the dashing bronze-haired man would circulate.

Then I decided I didn't care, because as we walked, Edward kept my hand in his and when we intertwined our fingers, I was suddenly warm all over.

We made haste to cross the street. It was bitterly cold and scowled at myself for forgetting my hat in my rush to get to Edward. Once inside, we both peeled our jackets off and took a table. Before I could look at Edward and ask what his news was, the waiter appeared and took our drink order.

"Hot chocolate," I said. Edward ordered the waiter was gone, I asked, "So what have you got for me, Edward?" He quirked an eyebrow and I laughed. "Now, now. Let's not be inappropriate," I admonished.

"Of course not, Bella," he said, smirking. "Let me start from the beginning. The other day, before I came by, I'd located the warehouse where they are keeping your brother. I told you that much." I nodded. "Well, this morning, I went to Jasper's precinct, since they are technically responsible for the area in which Emmett's being held captive and I can't technically arrest anyone. We had a meeting."

The waiter returned with our drinks and asked for our food orders.

"A BLT, hold the tomato, please," I said.

Edward ordered pastrami on rye and the waiter left us again.

"So, the meeting at the precinct," I said, urging him to continue.

He sipped his coffee and nodded. "Yes. So, we went there this morning, Alice and I. Jasper's chief was surprised to see us but after a good long conversation, we now have them behind us. Jasper will play a lead role in sting that we're running."

"Sting? Edward is that safe?" I asked, instantly worried. "I can't … you'll be …"

Covering my hand with his in the center of the table, he gently cut me off. "I'll be fine, dollface. The bulls are going to poke around a bit today and tomorrow to find some concrete evidence to back up our case. When it comes time, Jasper and I will run inside the joint and there will be five or six officers just behind us, in case we need the back up. Half the force will have surrounded the building before we set foot inside. We all have a sense that this warehouse is the center of the whole shebang, and hopefully there will be several arrests made."

I stared at him. "But you won't be alone. You'll be with Jasper, right?" I queried. It struck me then that this search for my brother had given me so much. I had Edward, who was some kind of wonderful. I had Alice and Carlisle, both of whom were lively and sweet and caring and it helped that Ali and I wore the same size, considering she was quite the clotheshorse. Mama didn't want to say anything, but I knew she was carrying a flame for Mr. Cullen, and I approved wholeheartedly. And Jasper … Jasper and I had had limited conversations, but he loved Alice and it was plain as day, and Alice loved him. I'd even indirectly met Rose, and I just knew, somehow, that she and I would get along.

Emmett's missing person's case had revolutionized my life. I squeezed Edward's hand as the waiter arrived and deposited our food before us.

"Yes. I'll be with Jasper."

I looked him in the eye. "Have you told him you used to be a beat cop, Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer. In a quieter tone, I said, "Does the idea of working with Jasper remind you of Garrett?"

Edward took a bite of his sandwich and chewed in silence as I sipped my hot cocoa, hoping I hadn't overstepped some boundary. Then I wondered if we even _had_ boundaries anymore. I thought not, so I shoved away the slightly guilty thoughts I was having for asking about his personal history in public. But I didn't press him.

After a moment, Edward swallowed and looked at me. "I haven't told Jasper, but I should. He noticed I had a rather regimented style of taking notes this morning when I handed over my case information, so I think he might have an inkling about my past." He paused and blinked. "And it does remind me of Garrett, but I can't think about that, not right now."

I hoped that my eyes conveyed my understanding as they looked into his deep emerald irises.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed.

"Anyway, Bella. We'll be fine. Jasper, Alice and I will have your brother home to you and your mother just in time for Christmas, and hopefully, Rose will be out from under the thumbs of the Russians and can go back to running a regular, run of the mill café instead of the gin joint they've turned Lilly's into."

"I trust you," I said simply.

An emotion I couldn't label flashed in Edward's eyes, but instead of asking what was going on, I let it go. I'd prodded enough for one meal. We ate the rest of our food, making small talk and jokes until we were finished. When the bill came, Edward snatched it up and I smiled at my chivalrous man.

We donned our jackets again and rushed across the street. He walked me inside, and we stopped at the front desk, since Kinsey & Campbell wouldn't take too kindly to my bringing him into the actual office. "Thank you for keeping me updated, Edward," I said. "Knowing you and Jasper and Alice are all on the case really does help Mama and me feel better about Emmett. And I know you'll bring him back to us soon, and safe," I said quietly.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and we faced the street, watching the snow as it began to fall. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent—all clean and honey and manly—and closed my eyes. He brushed his lips over my forehead and whispered, "Thank you for believing in me, Bella. I think it's made all the difference."

I angled my face toward his and realized I wanted to kiss him. Desperately. I swallowed thickly as he lifted a hand and ran it along my jaw, his fingers delicate and soft. I blinked, wanting to memorize the feeling.

"I … um. I should go back to work …" my voice trailed off as I got lost in him all over again.

"Yes, you should," he said quietly. He kissed my forehead again and we pulled apart.

He moved away suddenly, over to the front desk, where he asked Sally, "Have you got any extra paper and a pen I can borrow?"

Slightly flustered, probably due to the ridiculously attractive man who was addressing her, Sally nodded and handed Edward a pen and a piece of notepaper. He scrawled something on the paper, folded it up and handed it to me. "Open this later, when you have a few minutes," he said. Then he shot me a smile and said goodbye, returning the pen to Sally as he walked toward the doors.

I watched him walk into the snow and turned on my heel, tucking the note into my purse on my way back to my desk. I'd save it to read once work was done.

Three hours later, my shift ended. I said my goodbyes to Mr. Marks and locked my desk, prepared to be off for the next few weeks. I was looking forward to bringing in the New Year with my newly enlarged family, and that brought a smile to my face. I slipped out of the office and hailed a cab. The drive home was quick. I went inside and, as I settled into my couch, I remembered Edward's letter.

I walked to my kitchen, where my bag was hung over a chair, and fumbled around it in. When I found his note, I grinned as I focused on Emmett's imminent return and walked quickly back my comfortable position on the sofa.

Tucking my feet under my body, I unfolded Edward's note and read, in his perfect script:

_I love you, Bella Swan. _

_Be safe. _

My breath caught in my throat and I felt tears gather in my eyes as I ran to the phone.

Blindly, I dialed his number, hoping he was at home.

It rang for what seemed like an eternity before an older man picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is Edward home?" I asked, probably sounding like a lunatic.

The old man—Alistair, I presumed—coughed. "Yes, ma'am. May I say who is calling?"

"This is Bella. Bella Swan," I answered.

I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Ah yes. My grandson's told me about you. Just a minute, Miss …"

I tapped my foot and paced back and forth in my kitchen, counting the seconds that passed before Edward returned to the phone.

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

_Edward. _

"I opened your note," I said, ignoring his question.

"You did?" he asked, and I could hear the nerves in his voice.

"I did." Purposefully, I waited a second to say anything further.

Edward cleared his throat. "Oh—"

I cut him off. "I love you, Edward. I do. I love you," I said, the words tumbling over each other as they danced across my tongue. I was breathless when I finished speaking.

I could hear his sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"Bella," he whispered. "Oh, Bella."

"I love you," I said again, wanting to scream it from the rooftops after holding it in for so long. "And I just wanted you to know."

He laughed lightly. "I suppose this colors things then, hmm?" he asked, teasingly. "Damn it, I wish I could come see you, but the snow storm is too thick," he complained.

"Don't worry, Edward. If I knew where you lived and could have run out of here and to your place, I would have. I just had to tell you. I couldn't wait."

He sighed. "I plan to take you on a proper date after we bring your brother home, Bella. Mark my words. I expect him to grill me regarding my intentions and everything."

I laughed. "Emmett can do that." I leaned against the wall, my free hand clutching at my collar. "Good night, Edward. Sweet dreams."

"Yes, good night Bella. I love you."

When I hung up, I nearly floated to my room, where I promptly fell asleep. In my dreams, I was in an unfamiliar apartment with my new-found family—Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and my mother—and Edward's arms never left my waist.

Morning came quickly, and as the soft light shone through the blinds, I smiled, remembering the night's dreams. _Soon_, I thought. _Soon_.

* * *

**AN: Pardon me as I squee. **

**Prepare yourselves, my lovelies. Next chapter is quite action packed. Oh, and HMonster. He's on his way. I promise.**

**Reviews are love. Leave one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: A little shout-out to Noela Cullen before we get down to business. 12/22 is her birthday, and it just so happens to be that day, only quite a few years earlier, in our story. Hold on to your hats now, lovies, we promised you action …**

**

* * *

**

Pete and I left the apartment before the sun was even up.

We met Edward and Alice at a coffee shop near the NYU campus and grabbed some joe before we headed down to HQ.

"Good morning Alice, Edward," I said, before wrapping my arm around Alice's shoulders and placing a kiss on her waiting lips. It was light, but the gesture sent shivers down my spine.

"Morning Jazz," she'd replied with a grin.

Pete and Edward both looked away, to give us a little privacy or because they were surprised at the gesture, I wasn't sure. Edward rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced, just a little. I frowned when Alice had turned her attention toward the waiter behind the diner's counter. As much as I liked Edward, there were a few details about him I needed to fill in to satisfy my curiosity. Going through the police academy had instilled in me a good sense of observation, and there was evidence I'd been collecting on Edward since we met, that was leading me to draw conclusions. I made a mental note to ask him a few questions before things got started today.

When Alice handed me my cup, I took a deep breath of the strong aroma. Neither Pete nor I'd slept very well the night before. And from the looks of it, neither had Edward. Alice was her usual fiery self, but even she looked a little worse for wear. Not that I'd mention that to her face, mind you. She was nearly bouncing with anticipation, and I was glad she wouldn't be heading to the warehouse today. Even if things went down without a hitch, having her safely with Bella meant I didn't need to worry about her.

We'd all been up late last night, holding a last-minute planning session. The bulls that checked the warehouse yesterday said things looked ripe for the picking. Very little security, lots of boxes full of contraband sitting around. The chief was pleased as punch that we'd get to take the Russians down. I was happy we'd be able to get Emmett back where he belonged in the process.

The bulls hadn't been able to penetrate too far into the depths of the warehouse, so we still weren't sure where Emmett was being held, but the building was big enough that it was probable he was there. I'd said as much to Alice at our meeting last night.

"_I'm sure he's in the building, Ali."_

"_Of course he is, Jazz. I just know it."_ She'd smiled after she said it, but the gesture was tight.

The stress of this case was taking its toll on us all. Short fuses, nightmares, loss of appetite. It was strange; even though I didn't know the guy, he was already a huge part of my life. I only hoped that he'd be as good as Bella had made him out to be. It never hurt to make new friends, especially in a city this large. And I had a feeling he was good for Rose, even though she'd never admit it. I'd called her Monday night and let her know the plans.

"_Rose, promise me you didn't have a choice in opening Lilly's Back Door. Things might get messy when all the details come out about who the Russians are supplying."_

"_I didn't, Jazz. I swear. I never wanted any of this." She'd struggled to choke back the tears. "I just want everything to be OK. Please don't get hurt. And," she'd continued in a small voice, "please get Emmett home safely."_

The four of us were quiet as we made our way down the few blocks to NYPD. Alice took my arm as we headed into the precinct building. I could feel the warmth of her contact, even through the layers of our clothes. The love I had for her in my heart grew with each passing moment. I didn't think it was possible to love one person so much it made everything else, all other emotions, pale in comparison, but Alice was on the forefront of my mind every minute of every day.

We nodded to Quil as we passed by the front desk, and Alice gave a little wave. The desk sergeant smiled broadly and tipped his hat in her direction. My grip on her arm got tighter, and Alice looked at me, quizzically, before she laughed. She stood on tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. I relaxed instantly.

"Good luck today Whitlock, Le Nord," Quil yelled after us as we rounded the corner to the main corridor. "Give 'em hell!"

Pete and I headed to the locker room and put on our uniforms while Alice and Edward waited in the hall. When we exited, we made our way further inside.

The chief was waiting in his office. The rest of the officers taking part in the sting were milling around the desks. The tension in the air was palpable. For some, this would be their first chance at real action. For others, the ones sitting calmly in their seats with stern expressions, it was just another in a long line of assignments.

I pulled to a stop near my desk. Pete sat and offered Edward a chair, which he took. He didn't take off his fedora or jacket, and he perched on the edge of the seat, his hands tightly clasped together. His face was pale and sort of drawn. I wondered if there wasn't something more going on in his head than just the day's events.

Alice detached her arm from mine and went to talk to Edward. I turned away, giving them a moment, and sipped on my now lukewarm coffee. Pete had his hat tipped down low and was leaning back in his seat. Obviously trying to prepare for the day with a few more winks.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but because Alice and Edward were so close, I could easily hear what she said to him.

"Don't worry Eddie. Things are going to be OK."

"I know, Alice …" he began.

"But you're worried," she finished for him. "You have every right to be. Working as a P.I. has meant you haven't had to see much in the way of action. This is a reminder of the past you thought you left behind, am I right?"

They were silent for a second. Edward spoke, his voice thick. "I haven't told you everything about me, Alice. There are … events from Chicago that I wish I could erase from my memory."

"I know more than you think, Eddie. I'm a smart dame," Alice countered. I could hear the smile in her voice; she was attempting to reassure him. My Alice, ever the optimist.

"Let's make a deal," she continued. "When all this is over and Emmett's back safe and sound where he belongs, we'll have us a long talk." She paused for a moment. "About the past and about the future. I've been meaning to ask if we can't get a different office, one with two desks in the inner room."

Edward laughed and I could tell Alice had made an impact on his mood. I turned just in time to see Alice kiss Edward on the cheek and then make her way toward me. I held out a hand and she took it. I led her back toward the front of the precinct; it was time for us to get on with the day, and for her to get to Bella. At the door that led to the corridor, Alice stopped. She turned around and shouted to the crowd.

"Hit it on all sixes today, boys!" The officers gave a small cheer. I hid my grin in the collar of my uniform jacket.

We walked to the front of the building and I raised my hand for a cab. The taxi pulled to the curb and I opened the door for Alice.

"Have fun with Bella today, Ali."

"Oh, we will," she giggled. "We're going out for some last minute Christmas gifts. I had all mine ready ages ago, but then some new people entered my life and screwed up all my careful planning." There was a smile on her face, but her eyes were serious. I knew she wanted to be in on the action today, but I'd made it clear, as nicely as possible, that she'd be more of a hindrance than a help. The bulls I worked with weren't ready for a woman to be part of the team, and as much as I knew Alice could handle herself, I wasn't either.

"I love you, Alice." I leaned across the door frame and placed a kiss on her lips. The touch of our mouths was cold at first, but they soon warmed to each other. Alice leaned into the kiss and I would have been content to let it go on forever, if the cab driver hadn't discreetly cleared his throat.

I reluctantly pulled away and was heartened to notice the color in Alice's cheeks.

"I love you too, Jasper." She poked me in the chest before settling into the backseat. "You don't get into any trouble today, or I will be very mad."

I grinned and tipped my hat. "Yes ma'am."

I watched as the car drove away, and then went back into the building. Quil whistled at me as I walked past, but I let it slide.

Chief Charles had come out from his office and was giving a "rally the troops" pep talk. I slipped into the back of the crowd without him noticing I'd entered near the end of his speech.

"—and let's not tarnish the reputation of the great institution that is the NYPD. Good luck today, men."

Everyone began grabbing their coats and hats and heading toward the parking lot where the police vehicles were kept, around back. The chief eyed the crowd and when he caught my eye, he motioned me toward him.

"Whitlock."

"Sir."

"You've got lead on this operation today. Do me, and the NYPD, proud."

"Will do sir. Thank you."

Proudly, I walked to my desk and met up with Edward and Pete. "Let's head out."

As Edward stood, I noticed a new addition to his outfit peeking out from under his coat. A holster was strung around his waist, the butt of a gun clearly visible. He carried it without effort, as though it was something he was used to.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't notice. Another bit of evidence to add to my list.

* * *

We drove up to the warehouse in a caravan of dark police sedans and parked a few streets away from the docks. Half of the group made their way toward the front of the building, the part that faced the water. The other half, including Pete, Edward and myself, made our way to the loading bay. The plan was to make our way inside, as peacefully as possible. The chief had expressly asked us to try to avoid a firefight. It would look better after the dust settled if the NYPD had talked their way out of a tough situation, rather than shot first, asked questions later.

As we were walking toward the warehouse, I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him back to the back of the crowd. "Edward, there's something I gotta ask you." The evidence my brain had been collecting since we'd met had let me to a pretty convincing conclusion.

He looked at me, his eyes peering out from under the brim of his fedora. There was a fierceness emanating from his bright green eyes. He seemed hesitant, but he responded. "Yes?"

"You've had training." The question came out as more of a statement than I meant. "I mean--"

"You're asking if I've been a cop." He turned his eyes away.

"I was attempting to ask, yeah. I'm sorry, it came out wrong."

Edward waved his hand to brush off the slight. "I was, yes. In Chicago. I was young and I was green. And I lost someone important."

A little voice in the back of my head, one that sounded an awful lot like my mother, urged me to stop pressing him. But I kept on. "A fellow officer?"

Edward turned his face away. "Yes. My partner, Garrett."

Suddenly my sense of self-preservation took over. "How, Edward?"

He stopped and turned to me. I knew I wasn't exactly going about this the right way, but I deserved to know. I needed to know if I could trust him with my life.

Edward seemed to understand this. And after a moment's internal battle, he told me an abbreviated version of his story.

"Garett and I met in the academy. We were partners from the start. Our beat was easy; we rarely ran into any sort of action. When we did, it was always pretty easy to diffuse the situation. Garrett was able to talk his way out of almost anything.

"About four years in, the precinct got a domestic violence call. The chief sent Garrett and me out to check it out.

"A man—James—was beating his wife on the front porch of their house. He thought she'd cheated on him, and he was exacting revenge.

"James was on a rampage, and nothing Garrett or I said seemed to calm him. We both had our guns on him, but the guy was quick. Garrett took his eyes off James for a split-second, trying to get the woman's attention. In that moment, James drew a gun and fired. I also fired, for the first and last time since training."

Edward paused to catch his breath. I knew this story was hard for him to tell. But I appreciated him opening up to me.

"Neither of them made it?" I asked.

"James is in prison, last I knew. Garrett's …"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Edward. I'm sorry it had to come out like this, but I feel better about the situation we're headed into today knowing your story."

He shot me a look. "You feel better knowing I know how to use a weapon? Or you feel better knowing that my partner died?"

I shook my head. "No, Masen. None of that was your fault. It was a terrible accident in the line of duty. 'Sides, I've got my own skeletons in the closet," I reminded myself to tell him my own story after this was over. I owed him. "I feel better knowing that the instinct I had to trust you with my life was accurate."

Edward parted his mouth as if he was going to speak, but closed his lips before words came out. He looked at me, and his eyes didn't seem as haunted. I nodded.

We made it to the warehouse. The rest of our group was waiting, guns at the ready, near the entrance in the loading bay. Two black delivery trucks and a dark sedan were parked in the bay. I recognized the sedan from my weekly visits to Lilly's.

"Demetri's here," I whispered in Edward's direction.

"Let's hope Tanya is too," he replied.

As we entered the warehouse, we met resistance in the form of two brutes waiting in the main storeroom. I waved my gun at them and put a finger to my lips. It was a good thing the Russians hired for power, rather than brilliance. The two men laid their weapons on the ground before raising their hands behind their heads and dropping to the ground on their knees. Two officers went to take their guns and handcuff them. One remained to guard them.

We made our way toward what looked like an office at the back corner of the large room. We passed another guard on the way there, but he was taken care of as quickly and quietly as the first two. When we got to the office, I motioned for officers to surround the room, covering all exits and windows.

When everyone was safely crouched behind crates, I shouted. "NYPD! We've got you surrounded. Come out with your hands raised."

I heard a shout from inside the office and the blinds rustled. I waited for a moment before deciding to move a bit closer to see what we were up against. There was plenty of cover surrounding the small room.

I motioned for Edward to stay put in his position behind a crate near me. I moved toward the office at a slow pace, trying to get a look inside one of the windows.

"NYPD!" I yelled again, as I moved even closer. "This is the police. Come out now, and no one will get hurt."

"You might want to alter that statement," a slimy voice next to my ear whispered.

I shot up, but Demetri was too quick. He had an arm around my shoulders and I felt the barrel of a gun pressed into my back before I could get a word out.

"Drop your gun," he commanded.

I dropped the gun to the floor, cursing myself for not being more observant. I raised my hands to the sky and looked the way he'd come from, noticing two officers down. I couldn't tell if they were seriously hurt or not, but I wouldn't put it past Demetri to do anything to get himself out of this mess.

"Walk." Demetri's Russian accent made the word sound more like "valk," which at any other time would have been amusing. But I wasn't in the mood to laugh.

He pushed me out in the open, in front of the door to the inner office. "I've got the upper hand now, officers," he announced. "Please come out in the open and place your weapons where I can see them."

No one made a move. My brain was working a mile a minute, trying to figure out how I could get out of this situation.

Demetri snarled. He was too used to getting his own way. "I'm going to count to ten, gentlemen. And then I'm going to shoot this bastard where he stands. One."

I heard the click of the gun as Demetri cocked it. He shifted slightly away from me, opening up room between myself and him as he pointed the gun at the space between my shoulder blade and spine. He was aiming for the heart.

Edward stood from behind his cover, his gun pointed directly at Demetri. "No, you'll put your weapon down and step away from the officer. There are quite a few more of us than there are of you. We have the upper hand. Even if you get a shot off, you'll be dead before Officer Whitlock hits the ground."

Demetri laughed. "Will I? Let's see about that. Nine … 10."

Gunshots rang out. Time slowed. I could see Edward yelling, but I couldn't hear the words. I could see some of the other guys diving for cover, out from behind crates suddenly riddled with holes and leaking some sort of liquid—I guessed it was liquor for Lilly's and the other juice joints Tanya and Demetri had control of. I looked around and I could see movement pushing the blinds of the office.

I felt a warm sensation on my right shoulder. Looking down, I noticed a dark stain blossoming on my uniform.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUN!**

**Just a reminder, we love happy endings. So don't fret your pretty heads. Read the conclusion next week, same Bat time, same Bat channel.**

**Slang terms:**

bull—a police officer

hit it on all sixes—give 100%

joe—a cup of coffee

juice joint—a speakeasy, an underground, illegal bar


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: AHelm. Sorry for the cliffie last chapter. You love us still, right? Here's a little EPOV. At least this update came through earlier than normal, yes? *nods*  


* * *

**

"_I feel better knowing that the instinct I had to trust you with my life was accurate."_

When Jasper said those words, I was floored.

I didn't have much by the way of friends. Outside of Alice, that is. Garrett had been my best buddy, and when James had taken him from me, I'd sort of collapsed inward, forgoing relationships that weren't necessary. The move from Chicago to New York had only enforced the tendency.

To hear Jasper proclaim that he trusted me with his life was eye opening, and in that moment, I was not only certain that Jasper and I would be good friends, but I was a bit overwhelmed.

The truth behind his words, the ones that went unspoken, was that we were both in danger. Either of us could be injured or worse. But having him express such trust in me led me to silently determined that I felt the same about him. I'd trust him, with anything.

Our mutual respect was something I'd not experienced in what seemed like too long. It made me feel lighter, somehow, as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. One that I'd been carrying for far too long.

When he looked me in the eye as I told my story about Garrett and my time on the force, there was something in his eyes that told me he had a tale of his own to tell. I realized I wanted to hear it.

Jaspers words echoed in my ears as Demetri laughed.

"Will I? Let's see about that. Nine …" he said.

My hand—holding the borrowed gun—raised of its own accord.

My eyes focused on the man who was pointing a gun at Jasper.

At my newfound friend.

At Alice's love.

It was simple.

There was no way that hood would take him from us.

My finger pulled the trigger back. The busy warehouse was silent, save for the sound of the gunshot as the small piece of metal discharged and flew forward.

The bullet made contact and I watched as a darkened splotch, ugly and ominous, spread across the material of Jasper's uniform.

My jaw was set, and my arm still extended, when Demetri fell to the floor. Suddenly, all the sound I'd somehow been filtering came back as a clamor in my ears. Jasper bolted three steps away from Demetri and pointed a gun at him, and even from my angle, I could see that any shot he would have taken from that stance would have meant instant death.

But that wasn't why we were here.

Two bulls I didn't know approached Demetri, guns raised, as another walked up from behind him. "Throw down your weapon," I commanded from my position. "Kick it to Officer Whitlock. Do it now."

Wincing and groaning in pain, Demetri did as he was told. Once he was without a weapon, the medic came bursting through the doors behind us, dragging a stretcher. They treated his wounds quickly, doing basic triage on him as the officers who had approached cuffed him to the gurney. Before they walked past us, on their way to the hospital before what would most assuredly be a quick trip to the slammer for Demetri, Jasper stopped them, his eyes hard. "Emmett Swan. Where is he?"

"The American … is … in the back stock … room," Demetri drawled out, no doubt in serious pain caused by bullet in his shoulder. His accent was thicker somehow, making it that much more difficult to understand, but I caught it.

"Tanya?" I called out.

"We got her right here, boys," an officer called out from a side room.

Jasper looked up and nodded as two men walked by with Tanya in cuffs, her teeth clenched.

Another set of officers dragged a body out of the office; obviously a casualty of the firefight.

Jasper and I led the way deeper into the warehouse. His fellow officers moved slowly behind us. Our guns were still up, leading the way, in the event that any more of Tanya and Demetri's cronies got any wild ideas.

Everything was dusty, and wooden cases were everywhere, stacked haphazardly through the warehouse. Some were riddled with bullet holes. Puddles of liquid seeped from a few. We made our way through a maze of liquor—rums and gins, mostly—and then found a narrow, nondescript door. It was locked, but slight enough that we could probably get past it easily.

"Together?" Jasper asked. We were working as partners; it had come naturally, and felt fantastic.

I nodded once, and we both lifted a leg and kicked at the door, the wood cracking easily under the force of our motion. The door buckled inward and there, clearly visible, was Emmett Swan.

He looked just like he had in the picture Bella had provided, albeit a little worse for wear. His wavy dark hair was clearly mussed and his eyes were tired, but he was alive. He wasn't gagged, but he was tied to the chair he was sitting on, his hands at the small of his back and his feet to the legs. "Thank God," was all he said as we walked toward him.

Jasper and I lowered our guns. As he slid his into the holster at his hip, I kept mine at the ready and in my hand, just in case. Jasper walked forward and pulled a pocketknife from his slacks and used it to cut the ropes at Emmett's wrists and ankles.

"Can you stand up?" I asked.

The burly man who sat before me nodded. "Yes," he replied confidently. And then, as if to prove that he was strong and perfectly fine, he hopped up, stretching his arms out to either side. "Gosh, that feels good," he said.

Jasper smiled. "I'd imagine so, Emm—I mean Mr. Swan—but if you don't mind, we should get you checked out by the EMTs. And then we've got to get you to the precinct to get your side of the story. We know, from your letter, that some money was involved in your being held here, but we need all the detail you can muster if we're going to take down Demetri and Tanya's operation," he spoke calmly and Emmett nodded.

"You can call me Emmett. Actually, I'd prefer it." He paused and then looked at me, his brown eyes meeting mine. "I'm guessing you gents know my sister?"

I was startled. His were the same eyes Bella had, but with shorter lashes. Suddenly there was one place I would really rather be.

"Is Bella alright?" He asked. "And Mama? They're OK, right? I didn't miss Christmas, did I?"

I nodded.

Jasper spoke up. "I believe I can explain a little of that to you on the way, Emmett." Jasper looked at me, his eyes smiling. "I believe your sister is in good hands."

Emmett quirked an eyebrow at me. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll go give Alice and Bella the good news now," I said.

I walked forward, my gun in my left hand as I extended my right. "Welcome back, Emmett. I know Bella and Esme have missed you. Hell, we all have. You've caused quite the stir, you know?"

"I _am_ sorry about that …"

"Edward," I supplied. "Masen. P.I."

Emmett's eyes grew wider and his lips parted. "Bella hired a _P.I_.?"

I smiled. "I'll see you around, Emmett."

He nodded, things obviously running through his head at a mile a minute. I turned over my shoulder and stepped over the pieces of the door on my way out. I paused before leaving the room and looked at Jasper, who met my eyes and nodded. He lifted a hand to his heart and I nodded back, acknowledging that I would give Alice his unspoken message.

Quickly, I walked back past all of the illegal alcohol cases, past the other officers, and then out to the street, where more bulls were surrounding the area. "All clear, I think, boys," I said.

It was only then, as I slipped the gun back into the holster at my hip, that it hit me.

My hand hadn't trembled once.

*~*~*

The drive to Bella's seemed to take forever. A free officer drove me back to the precinct and I took my car from there. I was itching in my seat, eager to see her eyes light up when I reported that Emmett would soon return home, safe and sound. Jasper would likely drive him home after he was done at the precinct. Esme would certainly be over the moon that she had Emmett back at home.

I grinned as I thought of how thrilled she would be to see him.

As I grinned, I finally pulled onto Bella's block; I quickly found a parking space. I picked up my hat from the seat next to me and placed it on my head as I pulled the key from the ignition.

A number of steps later, I was inside Bella's building.

I rode the elevator up and stared as the numbers ascended, wondering how they could be moving so slowly.

I knocked on Bella's door. Alice answered and in a flurry of motion, yanked me inside. Bella was standing three feet from Alice, and she looked at me expectantly.

Alice, of course, got the first word. "Eddie. Eddie, how did everything go?"

I could see worry behind her happiness to see me. Bella's eyebrows were slightly knitted together and I decided to absolve them both of any concerns they may have had.

"We got Demetri and Tanya. And Emmett is currently at the precinct, answering their questions." Alice cheered, doing a little Charleston in place. I turned to face my lady. "Bella, your brother will return home in about two hours time."

There was a pregnant moment as her eyes widened and her brows raised. Her beautiful mouth curved into an open mouthed smile and before I knew it, she had thrown her arms around my neck and my hands were around her waist. "Oh, Edward. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered in my ear.

I looked at Alice from over Bella's hair. "Jasper says he loves you."

Alice smiled serenely and then wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Thank you for the message, Eddie. I'll be going now," she said, slipping on her coat. She winked at me before stepping out into the hallway, and as soon as the door closed, Bella pulled slightly away from me, her arms still around my neck.

"You are my hero," she said.

I felt one corner of my lips slid upward slightly. "Bella, I was just doing my job."

She shook her head and silenced me with a single finger. "No you weren't."

I stared at her for a moment's time before lifting my right hand from her waist and placing her delicate fingers on my neck. "No, I wasn't," I agreed softly.

I leaned forward until my fingers grazed her earlobe. "I love you," I whispered.

I lifted my head only enough so that my lips pressed into her temple and she sighed happily.

Then I kissed her cheek.

And finally, I tightened my grip around her waist just slightly, and as I looked into her eyes, wide and brimming with happiness and love for me and her brother, I bit the bullet and lowered my lips to hers.

She felt like heaven, soft and smooth. She tasted like vanilla, sweet and delicious.

And when she parted her lips, allowing my tongue to graze hers, I was honored and surprised, all in one.

We parted and she whispered, "I love you, Edward Masen. Always."

"Always?" I asked.

She nodded. "Always. You're the one."

We shared a moment of silence, reveling in our declarations and the absolute peace that seemed to surround us. She smiled and said, "Will you come with me to Mama's? Is there any chance Emmett will be home sooner?"

I nodded. "There is, actually. Jasper will just need him to confirm the information we'd already learned, so it could go fast." I paused. "And of course I'll go with you to your mother's, Bella."

She smiled at me and ran her finger along the brim of my hat. "Let's go then," she requested.

I watched as pulled her way gently out of my arms and walked to the wall where her coat hung. She slipped it over her shoulders and buttoned it before grabbing a stray rubber band from the coffee table. As she wrapped it around her hair, securing it at the base of her head, she smiled. "Ready?"

"Yes," I replied. We walked out of her apartment and into the hallway, but this time was different than any other. Bella's fingers were intertwined with mine. It felt amazing.

The drive to Esme's was quick, the Silver Ghost's interior filled with Bella's chattering about Christmas and how happy she was to have Emmett back home, safe and sound. We arrived in no time, and Bella led the way up to her mother and brother's apartment.

She knocked and Esme opened the door, looking tired and worried. "Bella. Edward? Do you have news?"

Bella smiled broadly and nodded vigorously. "Oh, Mama! The best!" She looked at me, waiting for me to make the announcement.

"Emmett is safe, and will be home soon, Esme. He's at the precinct answering a few questions, but they'll release him shortly."

And just as her daughter had, Esme moved swiftly, wrapping her arms around my waist as she murmured, "Thank you. Oh, thank you. My son …"

I reviewed the basic happenings of the sting, and Esme and Bella both listened in stunned awe. Just as I was finishing my story, the front door opened.

"Emmett!" Bella called out, and ran across the room.

"Oh, geez. Bells!" he replied, and wrapped her in a bear hug the likes of which I'd never seen. Esme made her way to her two children, tears flowing from her big, brown eyes, and he opened his arms to pull her to him as well. "Mama. I've missed you so much."

The hug ended and Bella swatted him for each word as she said, "Don't. You. Ever. Make. Us. Worry. Like. That. Again."

Emmett laughed wryly. "I won't. Trust me."

I tried to slink into the kitchen to give them privacy but as I moved, Bella called out, "No, wait. Edward, come here."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around as she said, "Emmett, this is Edward. I love him, so you better be nice."

Hearing my Bella announce her love for me that way put a smile on my face. I extended my hand to Emmett and he shook it again. "You taking good care of my sister?" he asked.

"I believe so," I answered honestly.

Emmett's eyes shifted to Bella's and then his mother's. Esme could only smile in response, and Bella quirked an eyebrow at her brother, as if to challenge him to say something out of line. The effect was almost comical considering the difference in their sizes.

"Well, good. Bella deserves the best," he finally said, dropping my hand.

"I agree," I replied, and Emmett's lips broke into a smile.

We spent another hour talking, and I stood on the periphery, allowing the Swans to catch up. I watched as Bella came alive when Emmett argued with her. I looked on as Esme's smile exuded peace and happiness. The relief in the room was palpable, and when Bella looked at me, asking if I could drive her home, I nodded. "Of course, Bella."

We made our way back to her apartment after she hugged her family goodbye, and I walked her upstairs.

As soon as we were inside of her apartment, she locked the door, slipped out of her jacket, and pushed mine over my shoulders before wrapping her arms around me. I held her, my hands on the small of her back.

My grip around her waist was still tight as I lifted her from the ground, and took a step back. My smile broke open as I held her firmly against my chest and began to spin around. Bella threw her head back and laughed with everything she had, and when I put her feet back on the ground, she immediately stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine.

We kissed once more and then she pulled me down with her to the couch. Bella removed my hat, placing it on the coffee table before us, and then we lounged together, with her curled up against me. We talked for hours, into the wee morning, until the hour was so late, it could be considered early. When we fell asleep, my arms were wrapped around her. Her head was on my chest, and even in my dreams, her strawberry scent invaded my senses.

A few hours later, my eyes opened slowly, the gray light from the early morning shining through the window. "Bella," I whispered.

She stirred against my form.

"Mmm," she mumbled. "Don't go."

"I won't. But you should go to bed. I can stay here on the couch."

She sat up, bleary-eyed, and then stood, her fingers wrapped in mine. She pulled my arm until I stood, and then walked me to her room. I watched from the doorway as she pulled a blanket from the closet and crawled onto her mattress, atop the sheets and comforter.

Bella unpinned her hair then, and I watched as it fell in thick, glorious waves over her shoulder. Then, she patted the bed next to her.

Without thinking, my feet propelled me forward and soon, I was lying next to her, my arm around her waist and her blanket thrown over the two of us.

As I fell asleep, I had another realization.

New York finally felt like home.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Emmett's made it home safe and sound, and everyone's headed toward their happily ever after. But we're not done yet, oh no. There are still a few loose ends to tie up.  
Reviews are win. **

Slang terms:

_Charleston—a dance step popular with flappers_

_hood—a criminal_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: MPants here! It's almost Christmas, loves, can you feel the excitement in the air? Read on …**

**

* * *

**

When I left Edward and Bella at her apartment, after he showed up with the good news, I wasn't sure where to go. I was eager to meet Emmett, but I knew I could do that later. I wanted to go to the precinct and check on Jasper, but I couldn't do that—he'd be busy taking statements and filling out the paperwork that comes with any police action. I thought about going to the office, or home, but I didn't want to be alone.

So I went to visit Pops.

"_Hello little one. This is a nice surprise," Pops said as I entered the morgue. He was examining a body in the middle of the room. Other than that, it was empty. I guessed it had been a slow day._

_I shivered a little as I hopped up on an empty table at the side of the room and didn't bother to remove my jacket. The morgue was always cold. "I know, Pops. I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. But I come bearing good news."_

_He turned and looked at me over his magnifying glasses. The large lenses made his eyes bug out and I giggled, remembering all the times he used to wear those to make me laugh when I was little. "They found Emmett."_

"_Yep! He's safe and not hurt. Jazz and Eddie got the leaders of the Russian gang too—Demetri and Tanya."_

_Pops breathed a sigh of relief and put the instruments he'd been holding onto a small table beside him. He gingerly pulled off his messy gloves and threw them in a trash bin as he headed toward me. He shrugged out of his smock as he reached me and set it on the table beside me before wrapping his arms around me in a hug._

_I snuggled into his arms. I took a deep breath and blew it out. I felt lighter than I had in weeks. The emotional turbulence of the month of December was enough to drive even the most grounded person crazy. From Bella's entrance into my life, to discovering I'd fallen in love with a man who'd fallen hard and fast for me, to Emmett's rescue—I'd barely even had time to get Christmas presents, and the big day was only three days away._

_The formaldehyde scent that permeated Pops' work clothes began making my eyes water so I started to pull away. But not before he spoke. "Esme will be so happy."_

_I leaned back quickly and looked into my father's eyes, which weren't quite focused on me. I recognized the look. My own eyes had held it for a while now. A grin broke out across my face. I don't even think he'd noticed what he said._

"_Ab-so-lute-ly," I replied. Teasingly, I pushed him away. "You stink."_

_He laughed and kissed me on the forehead before putting his smock back on. "I've got to finish up here, Ali. Then I'll be ready to leave for the day. Want to grab a bite before heading home?"_

"_Yes. I'm starved. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks."_

_I hopped off the table as Pops headed back to the body. I wandered into his small office and perched on the desk. I lifted the receiver on his phone and dialed the police station, asking for Officer Whitlock._

_A tired voice answered on the third ring. "Officer Whitlock speaking."_

"_I love you," I said, not bothering with formalities._

"_Alice," he breathed. "I love you too."_

"_How did things go today? Eddie came by Bella's to tell us the good news."_

"_They went … well," he replied._

_I noticed the pause. "What's the beef, Jazz? That didn't sound certain."_

"_Everything's copasetic, Ali. I've just, ah, got a ton of paperwork," he sounded apologetic. "Can we get together tomorrow to go over the details?"_

_I didn't like the feeling that he was hiding something from me, but I let it go. I knew he'd had a long day. "Of course. We don't have any more cases at the moment, so Eddie and I are off until after the holidays. 'Sides, we want to spend time with our loved ones." I stressed the last two words with a smile._

"_Great. How about breakfast? I'll meet you at your house around 8?"_

"_Perfect. I love you."_

"_And I love you, darlin'," he said, before hanging up the phone._

_I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt for a few minutes, then headed back into the main room._

"_Perfect timing," Pops said. "I'm just finishing up." He pulled a sheet over the body and put all of his instruments in a sink to soak. "Let me change, and we can head out."_

_It took him a few minutes to shower the smell away and change into clean clothes. I stood in the hallway outside the hospital's locker rooms so as to avoid the smell permeating my clothes any more than it already had. Jasper's avoidance on the phone had left me with a bad feeling. But I wasn't going to let it ruin the night. I plastered a smile on my face—it was only part fake—and linked my arm through my father's as we headed into the cold night air._

_

* * *

_

I woke without the help of an alarm, my face warmed slightly by a shaft of weak sunlight coming in through the window. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned, feeling refreshed. Pops and I had a great dinner last night filled with happy conversation. We talked about plans for Christmas—our usual traditions were to get up late, open presents, go to Church, and then eat dinner at a restaurant on our way home. I wasn't really a cook, and neither was Pops, so we never did the huge supper, with the Turkey and all the fixings.

I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, turning the shower on hot and breathing deeply in the steam.

Jasper was due to arrive at 8, and I'd woken up a little after 7. I turned the water off after a few minutes and dried off with a fluffy towel, wrapping it around my body before heading to my wardrobe. I stood and stared for a few moments before deciding on a simple camel-colored dress. I pulled on stockings, the dress, and a cardigan, and then headed back into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

The doorbell rang at five 'till 8. I heard Pops answer it, and Jasper's voice wafted up the stairs to meet my ears. My heart started beating faster as he spoke.

I hurriedly applied the rest of my makeup and nearly ran to my bedroom to grab my shoes and purse.

Jasper smiled up at me as I descended the stairs. "Good morning Alice."

"Hey Jazz." The snow that was lightly falling outside had caught in his blond curls. The sight of him took my breath away. He looked like something out of mythology—the shining hair, the pale skin, the pink in his cheeks, the startling blue eyes.

"Jasper was just asking me about our Christmas plans, Ali." Pops spoke, his voice breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh?" I looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed to have been caught gaping.

"Seems as there's a party over at his aunt and uncle's house, and we're invited."

My head shot up. "A party? At the Hales'?" I looked from Pops to Jasper, and back.

"Yeah. Aunt Margaret and Uncle Jonathan have this family thing every year. But there's always plenty of food. And I think Rose is feeling uncharacteristically grateful to everyone who helped out with Emmett's case." Jasper winked at me as he continued. "I'm also supposed to extend the invitation to Bella, her mother, Emmett and Edward."

I clapped my hands together in excitement. I couldn't have planned the guest list for this event better if I had tried. "Do you think Rose or your Aunt need help planning? I know time's short, but I'd love to help."

Both men laughed. "I'm sure they'd love the help," Jasper replied. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen handy? I'll write down their numbers."

I skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a notepad and pencil off the counter next to the phone. I returned to the foyer and handed them to Jasper, who wrote down the numbers.

I took the paper from him once he'd finished and smiled. "Will anyone else be there?"

Jasper's face fell, slightly. "A few close friends of the family."

I made a mental note to ask him about those "friends of the family" later. "I'm hungry, want to hit the road?"

I handed the writing stuff to Pops and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe at work today, OK?"

He smiled. "I will, Tiny."

Jasper helped me into my coat and we headed to the curb, where a cab was waiting to take us to a small café just across the Brooklyn Bridge.

We settled into our seats and Jasper ordered us two coffees to drink while we looked at the menu.

"I can't believe I'm starving—again—after all I ate last night," I said.

"Last night?" Jasper asked, a bit of an edge to his question.

I grinned. "I had a date."

"A date?" Jasper's voice grew steely.

"Easy, tiger." I put my hand on his arm. "A date with Pops."

His shoulders visibly relaxed. "Alice …"

"I'm sorry Jasper, I couldn't resist."

He glared at me for a second before the expression melted away. "I'm sure I deserved it, after our conversation last night."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, smugly. Inside I was dancing; he knew me so well. "I have to admit, I wasn't exactly pleased with feeling like you weren't telling me everything."

"I'm sorry Ali. I just, just … didn't want you to be upset."

"Upset?" All of a sudden I was worried. I moved my hands to the table and leaned toward him. "What do I have to be upset about?"

Jasper took a breath and was about to speak when the waitress came to take our order. I quickly told her I wanted eggs Benedict and a side of whole wheat toast and turned back to Jasper, expectant. He ordered scrambled eggs, potatoes and bacon and smiled at the waitress as she took it down. She left, and he turned back to me.

I wasn't going to say anything until he told me the story.

"We entered the warehouse slowly, and took down two guys right inside the doors. We wove through boxes filled with what we assumed to be liquor, making our way toward the inner offices. We surrounded the place, and called out, asking anyone in the room to surrender peacefully. There were obviously people inside; one of them was stupid enough to shout.

"When no one came out immediately, I moved in for a closer look. I thought I was being observant, but Demetri's a silent bastard."

I gasped.

"Oh, Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to swear. I just … can't stand the guy."

I would have laughed at Jasper's concern if I wasn't so intent on hearing the rest of yesterday's events. I motioned with a hand for him to continue.

"I wasn't paying attention to what was going on behind me, and that's my fault. Demetri snuck up behind me … with a gun."

I bit my lip. I could sense the tension Jasper felt about letting Demetri get the better of him.

"He threatened to shoot me, unless everyone dropped their weapons. Edward stood up and faced him down. He demanded Demetri release me, or else. When Demetri called what he thought was a bluff, Edward shot him. The bullet went right past my shoulder and into Demetri's."

I stared, openmouthed. Jasper had been inches away from death. It took me a moment to move past the shock. I could have throttled him. But I would have been real mad at myself later.

"Jasper Whitlock. You could have been killed!"

He looked into my eyes. His were almost sad. "Yes, Alice. But don't you see? I'm going to be in the line of fire often. I'm a police officer. It's part of the job."

I frowned. I hadn't thought about that, not really. If anything were to happen to Jasper, I … I don't know what I would do. I considered the possibilities, but couldn't see anything but happiness in our future together. My brain just couldn't comprehend it. So I decided not to dwell.

Taking his hands in mine, I looked Jasper straight in the eye. "I'm not going to worry about the 'what ifs'. I can't promise not to worry about you when you're involved with a dangerous operation. But I will try. If you promise not to leave anything out. I can handle it. And I'd rather hear it from you than someone else."

He smiled, softly. "Of course Ali. I'm a bit of a slow learner, but I can see you're a strong one."

The waitress returned with our meals, and we dove in, both hungry and wanting to move past all the talk of death.

"Oh, Edward told me about Garrett. And Chicago."

I looked up from buttering a piece of toast. "Really?" I was a little jealous. I didn't know much about Eddie's time before he came to New York, but I'd put together most of the pieces from things he occasionally said. I made a mental note to sit him down and get the whole story when we reopened the office after the holidays. I would give him what for for leaving me until last.

"He wanted to explain to me his trepidations about the whole situation. But I told him not to worry, I trusted him." He smiled. "I obviously put my trust in the right man."

I nodded, and finished the last bit of toast on my plate. "Let's go," I said. "I owe Eddie a much better Christmas present than the one I've got."

Jasper laughed, placed enough bills on the table to cover the meal and tip, and followed me out the door.

* * *

Jasper kissed me on my doorstep before jumping back in the cab and heading back to the city. He was going in to work tonight so he wouldn't have to work on Christmas Day. I opened the front door and placed my bags on a chair in the living room before heading into the kitchen to try Rosalie.

I dialed the operator first, asking for the number to Lilly's. I figured Rose would be at work in the middle of the day. But there was no answer. So I tried her apartment.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie Hale? This is Alice Cullen calling."

"Alice?" I could hear her confusion.

"Hi Rose." I put as much warmth in my voice as I could. "Jasper invited me and Pops to the Christmas dinner your parents are throwing on Saturday. I'm just calling to offer assistance in the preparations, if you need any."

Soft laughter rang out from across the wires. "Jasper did mention something about you always being up for a party."

"You bet," I replied.

"I'm sure Mother would be happy for the help, Alice." Rose sighed, softly.

"You sound tired." I tried to make it sound more worried, less rude.

"I am, Alice. I just spent the whole morning at the police station, giving my statement. My name was on some of the paperwork found in the warehouse, and I had to explain why."

"Is everything OK?" I was genuinely concerned. For one, Rosalie was Jasper's cousin. As much as she could be difficult, I knew he loved her. And she'd soon be part of my family. Secondly, Emmett was now free. And I was very much looking forward to triple dates.

"Yes. Or at least, it will be. I'm going to have to testify against Demetri and Tanya, and pay a large fine, but Lilly's will still be mine, and I'll be able to once again run it as I please."

"That's wonderful news." I was a bit let down that Lilly's wasn't going to be a speakeasy any longer. It was one of my favorites. But there were others in the city; I'd just have to get my kicks elsewhere. "I hope you'll still have some of those wonderful musicians around."

"I hope so."

I paused for a second, unsure of whether I should broach the subject I was dying to broach. But playing it safe never got me anywhere in life. "How's Emmett?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, followed by a very unexpected girlish giggle. Rosalie coughed to try and cover her reaction. "Jasper told you?"

"In part. I figured the rest out myself."

"Of course. You do work for a P.I."

"_With_ a P.I., actually." I was proud of my still somewhat new partnership. "So, have you seen him since he got home?"

"No, but we've spoken on the phone. He and his family, along with Edward Masen, will be attending the dinner on Saturday as well. I …" she trailed off.

"You?"

"Well, I'm sort of wary to meet Mrs. Swan. And Bella. I feel somewhat responsible for the predicament Emmett was in. If it wasn't for me, Emmett wouldn't have patroned Lilly's so much, he wouldn't have fallen in with the Russians …"

"Emmett's a grown man. The trouble he got himself into is his own fault. He likes to gamble. Just because he carries a torch for you, Rose, doesn't mean you're the cause of his problems."

I could tell Rose was mulling this over. "I guess you're right, Alice."

"Of course I am. You'll soon learn I'm right a lot, Rose. Now, about this party …"

* * *

**A/N: It's heartbreaking to think about the fact that this story must come to an end. But all good things need conclusions. Chapter 24 will be the last chapter, followed by an epilogue. We certainly hope you'll read them, and enjoy them. **

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews and for all the love you've given us and this story.**

**Check the profile for a link to Alice's dress from this chapter.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: AHelm here, *takes a melodramatic sigh* with the final chapter for PIward and all of his friends (okay, so there's an epilogue after this but whatevs). Read on, lovelies. It's Christmas Day!**

**P.S. Pants and I like to close up **_**every**_** loose end. You'll see what I mean.**

**

* * *

**

"Edward? Edward!" Alistair called out from the front foyer.

"Coming, Gramps. Hold on," I said, picking up the small bag of gifts I'd managed to gather in the last few days. Life had calmed down markedly since we'd returned Emmett Swan to his home. Gramps and I had spent yesterday, Christmas Eve, together, just tooling around our house and enjoying getting reacquainted. I regaled him with the tale of Emmett Swan and the Russians, and he listened with rapt attention.

"I never thought your job would be so intense, boy," he said, his brows slightly raised.

I nodded. "I'm just glad that it's going to be calm for a few weeks. I'm so glad Alice and I agreed to close up shop until after the new year."

He sniffed and fingered the collar of the new jacket I'd bought him, a fond smile on his face. "Edward, tell me more about Bella," he'd said.

I'd gone on and on about her. How beautiful she was, inside and out. How smart. How brave. At some point, he'd interrupted me quietly. "You look just like I did, I think. All those years ago …"

I glanced up at him and a faraway look was in his eyes, a slight glaze over the clear green of his irises. I knew he was remembering my grandmother, and though I'd never known the woman, I could recognize that he still thought of her with absolute love. For a moment, I flashed forward many years, imagining Bella and I, old and gray and still holding hands. The thought brought a grin to my lips as I walked across the room and hugged Alistair. "Thank you," I said, for a million reasons.

Gramps sighed as I pulled away and stood up straight. "When are you going to that young lady's house?"

"Rose?" I asked. He nodded. "In a few minutes, I'll be leaving. Are you certain you don't want to come with, Gramps? I know you'd be welcome."

He shook his head. "No sir. I want to go play poker with John down the street there, and I don't want you to have to worry about me for a while. I'll be fine, so long as you can drop me off. 'Scold out there."

I laughed. "Of course I can drop you off, old man," I teased. "Let's go."

He slipped on the coat I'd given him and I grabbed the new hat he'd given me. It was charcoal gray with a midnight blue band; the color reminded me of the dress I'd seen Bella wearing what seemed like so long ago. I pulled my coat on and Gramps and I headed out into the snow, moving quickly to my car. We were both intensely thankful for the heating system once we got moving.

I drove a block and a half before pulling to the side of the street to let Alistair out in front of John Cook's house. "Do you need a ride home?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah. Johnnie'll drive me." He paused. "This has been the best Christmas I've had in years, Edward. Thanks," he finished. Then, before I could reply, he moved swiftly out of the car and crossed the sidewalk. I waited until John's son let him into the house before pulling away from the curb.

Gramps and I were still learning how to have a normal, non-argumentative relationship, but we'd moved leaps and bounds beyond where we'd been just weeks ago.

As I refocused on the road before me, the newly permanent smile on my face grew. I would see Bella in mere minutes.

The drive to the Hale's apartment took a bit longer than I was accustomed to thanks to the snow that had accumulated overnight. As I glanced over at the bag containing my gifts for the people I now considered family, I also took in the beautiful sight that is New York City at the holidays. Everything was so festive: bright colored lights and tinsel adorned doorways and windows, prettily wrapped presents shone from the windows of stores.

And for the first time in years, my heart was light.

I'd found that talking about Garrett with both my Bella and Jasper had lightened the strain incredibly. Bella's words ensured me that Garrett's death did not make me unforgivable or unloveable, while Jasper's factual opinion helped me see that it really wasn't my fault.

I was learning how to live in peace, and something told me that my mom and dad were smiling down on me because of it.

I pulled up to the Hale's block and parked. Before stepping out into the biting cold, I adjusted the new hat Gramps had given me and grinned at myself in the mirror. I could imagine the warmth and possible insanity that awaited me in the Hale's apartment.

I grabbed the small bag of gifts and stepped out of my car. After locking it, I walked briskly across the sidewalk and said hello to the Hale's doorman on my way to the elevator.

Before I knew it, I was standing at their door. Rosalie answered my knock, a bright smile on her face. "Edward! Come in. Alice is already here. God help us."

I laughed, knowing exactly what she meant; I'd imagine that Alice had taken the reins as soon as she'd arrived.

As I walked into the apartment, Rose took the bag from my hands so I could shrug out of my jacket. As I was about to remove my hat, Bella called out. "Wait! Leave that on, please."

Rose smirked at me as she traded my coat for the bag and hung my coat on a rack as Bella approached. "Hello handsome," she said, her smile wide, lovely and breathtaking. "I like that. Is it from Alistair?"

I nodded. "It is."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I responded by pulling her to me. "It's so good to see you, Edward," she whispered into my chest.

I sighed and said, "The feeling is mutual, love." She pulled away and intertwined our fingers. I looked up to see Rose waiting for us a few feet away.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," she requested. After quick conversations with her parents, Bella and I were walking toward Emmett and Jasper, who were seated near Esme and Carlisle. All four were involved in an animated conversation. Bella had just opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Hale called out, "Rose, would you answer that please?"

I glanced over at Rosalie to find a look of distaste on her face as she made her way toward the foyer. My gaze followed her as she walked forward, pursed her lips, and opened the door to reveal a tall, blonde man brandishing flowers. "Roses for Rose," he said. I almost laughed.

"Never gets old, does it, Royce?" Rose muttered before sighing. "Come on in."

Royce entered the room just as Mr. Hale announced dinner was prepared. It was set up buffet-style, and we were to graze as we saw fit. "I'm hungry," said Bella. "Can I get any of you anything?" As everyone responded that they were fine for the minute, Alice came out of the kitchen. I waved.

She rushed over to me and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Eddie. That's Royce. No good, I don't think."

Jasper laughed. "You could say that again."

"Should I be concerned?" Emmett asked, his brow furrowed lightly. It struck me that he looked much better than he had the last time I saw him. His skin had returned to a less sallow tone, and he looked utterly relaxed.

Jasper shot him an incredulous look. "Not a chance, Em. But you might want to go stake your claim. Royce is a bit hard headed."

Emmett Swan grinned then, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Oh, I think I can handle that."

Quietly, he slipped away from us. Esme giggled to herself. For the first time, I noticed that Carlisle was holding her hand over his knee and grinned as she said, "Oh dear. I do hope Emmett behaves."

I shot a look at Emmett who was now hovering near Rose as she talked in short sentences to Royce.

Bella returned to me with a cup of hot cocoa and a plate piled high with a ridiculous amount of food. She placed it on the coffee table between the five of us and said, "Please dig in." Then she looked at me and said, "Didn't Alice do an amazing job with the décor?"

For the first time, I took a look around the apartment. I had to admit that I was impressed. Each window was draped with green garland and at the center of each of the windowpanes, a set of delicate silver ornaments hung. The tree, which sat off center in the Hale's expansive living room, was seven feet tall, decorated conservatively and topped with a classic silver star.

Various small tables were covered in festive cloths and Alice herself was wearing a red and green dress and heels. And delicious scents of various dishes cooking permeated the air.

Everything whispered, "Merry Christmas."

I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and joined in the ongoing conversation. Royce's voice, loud and overbearing, suddenly cut into our conversation.

"Rosie, baby. How about dinner next weekend?"

Everyone's eyes instinctively moved to the two of them thanks to Royce's unnecessary volume.

"Royce." Rose's face was tense and annoyed, and Emmett, who had previously been distracted from eavesdropping on their conversation by Mrs. Hale's request that he try her turkey, snapped his eyes back to them, his lips pressed in a tight line. "How many time do I have to tell you? I. Am. Not. Interested."

Royce rolled his eyes. "You only say that to save face, Rose. You just don't know what you want."

It was a simple statement, really, but it was also quite presumptuous, and the insinuation that Rose was not smart or self-aware enough to know what she wanted set her off.

"How dare you, Royce King! How dare you!" she half-yelled.

And then he laughed.

Rose grabbed a half full glass of cocoa from the bar near her and tossed it at him, the light brown, semi-chilled liquid coating his face and shoulders.

Emmett stepped in. "Looks like Rosie's told you what for, my man. I'd suggest you leave."

His face angry, Royce spat at Emmett, "Who the hell are you? I've been a family friend for years. You're nobody."

Swiftly, Emmett replied, "That's what you think, buddy. But I'm _everything_ to Rose. Get out of here before I _make_ you leave." Slowly, he crossed his arms and stepped in front of Rose, his lips lightly pursed and his eyes steely.

Royce stared at him. "Is he serious, Rosalie?"

"As a heart attack," Rose said, frozen in place.

Everyone else was silent, waiting with bated breath to see what Royce would do.

"You won't disrespect her again. If you do, you will have to answer to me. Do you understand me?" Emmett asked, his eyes still focused on Royce's.

A strange, growl-like sound came from Royce, before he turned over his shoulder and sped from the room, yanking his coat from the place he'd hung it before slamming the door behind him.

It was quiet for a moment. Jasper broke the silence.

"Well, thank God for small favors. Emmett Swan, I think we all owe you a bit of gratitude."

Emmett turned around to face the family that he was surrounded by. "I'm sorry if that was overstepping a line …" he began, but his voice trailed off as Mr. Hale spoke up.

"Not at all, son. I don't appreciate King's constant attempts to get Rose to see him that way, and for him to talk to her that way … Well. You handled it better than I would have." Mr. Hale smiled.

Emmett shot a look at Esme and Bella with a slight grin on his lips. "Well, my Mama raised me right, you know." Then he stepped closer to Rose and placed one of his large hands on her cheek. When he spoke, his voice was close to a whisper. "I'd never treat you that way, Rose. Not in a million years."

"I know," she whispered back, and then gingerly wrapped her arms around him.

Alice actually cheered before she scurried across the room and put on a record to play. Lively Christmas carols filtered through speakers as she did a jig across the room. When she approached Jasper, she pulled him forward and they began to dance. He looked amused, but his eyes shone with what I recognized as absolute love.

As they moved, Esme and Carlisle stood as well, making their way to the kitchen only to return with cups of cocoa in hand. Rosalie's parents, their arms around each other, began to slowly spin in their place, grins on their faces.

Rose and Emmett were still standing in their quiet embrace, and I made sure not to look at them for too long. It was a personal moment and not mine to interrupt.

Bella walked away from me, and my eyes followed her as she stood in one of the Hale's large windows. Her slender form was covered in a green velvet dress and her hair was tied in a chignon. It reminded me of the day she'd walked into my office.

I walked up behind her and she turned to face me. "Hello, Edward," she said quietly.

"Hello, Bella," I replied, and placed my hands on her hips. She angled her face up toward mine.

"Looks like everything's worked out perfectly," she mused, her fingers traipsing their way up my arms before finally settling around my neck.

I nodded. "It does indeed."

Bella's eyes flickered above my head and she grinned as I followed her gaze. We were standing beneath mistletoe.

Slowly, I leaned toward her, and as I moved I was yet again consumed by the intensity and love reflecting back at me from her eyes.

My lips brushed hers gently, and she responded with a soft sigh. I lifted a hand from her hip and contoured it to her cheek. "I love you, Bella Swan," I said.

"And I love _you_, Edward Masen." She paused and pressed her cheek into my chest, her eyes closed. "Merry Christmas," she finished.

I breathed her in, all feminine and clean, and sighed contentedly. We'd brought Emmett home, freed Rosalie from the tyranny she was living under, and nailed Demitri and Tanya; I'd also earned several new friends and family members, begun to repair things with Gramps, and everyone in my life was paired off and happy. The future looked bright. Everything was coming up roses.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I said, and kissed the top of her head.

As I surveyed my surroundings, laughing as Alice twirled around a bemused Jasper, I had never been more grateful or felt more loved.

Case closed.

* * *

**AN: Happy sigh. Reviews are win.**

**P.S. HMonster, we hope Emmett the Chivalrous made you smile. He's just for you, hon.**


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: MPants here, with a little bit of a voice we didn't hear much of in the story. He's here to get the final word in, however, just for fun.**

**

* * *

**

Six months ago, when I thought about my future, there was no way I could have foreseen anything that's happened since.

Six months ago, I got myself into hot water and my entire life changed. I gained perspective. I gained a better sense of responsibility. I gained an entire new family.

A couple days after Christmas, I took a trip to see Harry, my bookie, intent on paying off all my debts and breaking off any future relations. Getting kidnapped and left in a dark room for nearly a month does wonders for a guy's gambling problem. Turns out some mysterious benefactor had already paid everything off. When I questioned it, Harry shrugged, saying the joe hadn't left a name. But he'd worn a dark coat and a fedora.

I was grateful, sure. But I also wasn't going to let Masen—no matter how important he was to my sister—keep bailing me out forever. I planned to take him aside and talk to him the next time I saw him.

The next time turned out to be the first in a series of surprises that culminated in finding myself here, standing on the beach, surrounded by friends and family, with a shiny diamond burning a hole in my pocket.

* * *

At Christmas at the Hale's, once Royce the giant palooka left, I'd gotten to know Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward pretty well. Bella had nothing but nice things to say about any of them, and I could tell Mama was quite interested in becoming more than just friends with Mr. Cullen. I'd been a bit taken aback at how quickly relationships had formed and changed while I was … away … but I couldn't help but get wrapped up in it all.

At the end of the night, Alice made an announcement that we were all invited to a New Year's Eve party at the house she shared with Carlisle. "Formal dress, please," she'd requested. I don't think I was the only one that caught the gleam in her eye. Bella had warned me Alice was a flapper; however, I didn't find her personality to be off-putting. In fact, I found it endearing. And hilarious. She made me laugh, and it felt good to be happy.

I asked Rose to be my date to the party before leaving her parent's apartment, and she graciously accepted. Rosalie Hale. My beautiful, thorny flower. I was elated she'd been able to get out of the mess with the Russian's as cleanly as she had.

The week between Christmas and New Year's passed quickly. I went into work a few times, trying to make up for the days I'd been missing. My boss raised an eyebrow at my excuses, but I was a hard, good worker whom he didn't want to lose. I promised him nothing like it would happen again, and we shook on it.

Bella helped me pick out a new suit for the party. I wanted to make a good impression and show that I'd made a new start. I was going to keep my resolutions in 1927.

Edward had offered to pick Bella, Rosalie and myself up on his way to Brooklyn. I couldn't refuse him; 'sides, his car was a stunner.

We rode to the party making small talk about the snow, our plans for January and the like. When we arrived at the Cullen house, all of us gasped. Alice had certainly showed her prowess for decoration at the Hale's, but this was something else.

The entire house sparkled. It was as if Alice and Mother Nature had collaborated on the decor. Candles shone from each window and the icicles lining the eaves picked up the light and threw it in a hundred different directions. It was snowing lightly, and the flakes only added to the glistening affect.

Edward parked at the curb and we all walked up to the front door. It opened before we got there, releasing a gust of warm, vanilla-scented air. Jasper stood in the doorway, looking dapper in black tuxedo. "Welcome," he said, taking our coats and hats.

The inside of the house looked like something out of a Macy's window display. Silver and white garland hung on the doorways and in the windows. A Christmas tree stood near a fireplace in the parlor, trimmed with silver balls and softly flickering candles. Carlisle and Esme stood at the front of the room, near a man in a white robe and a couple I didn't know.

Bella and Rose stopped short. "Wait a second," Bella said, her lips growing into a smile.

Jasper spoke from behind us. "Ali wanted it to be a surprise."

Edward turned toward him. "Do you mean to tell me …"

Rose laughed. "We've been conscripted into coming to a wedding."

I felt my jaw drop. Jasper and Alice had met less than a month ago. I felt a cool hand slip into mine and squeeze. I looked over and found myself gazing into a pair of stunning violet eyes. My heart jumped and I realized how two people could fall so fast and so completely. I smiled at Rose and led her toward where my mother and Carlisle were standing.

"Alice asked that you meet her upstairs, Bella," Jasper said.

I watched my sister kiss her beau on the cheek and hurry to the stairs. Women. Always in the mood for a wedding.

I saw this as a good chance to talk to Edward, alone. I left Rose near Mama and motioned at Edward to follow me into the foyer.

"Edward, I know what you did," I said when we were out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry Emmett? I'm not sure what you're speaking of."

"Harry Clearwater."

"Oh, ah, yes." Edward looked a bit uncomfortable, but he looked me straight in the eye.

"I appreciate it. All of what you've done for me. But—"

"To be honest, Emmett," Edward interrupted, "most of what I've done has been for selfish reasons. You see, I'm in love with your sister."

I laughed. "I realize this. And I approve." Edward smiled. "But, I need you to know that I don't need to be taken care of. Not any more."

Edward shook his head. "I understand completely. And you can pay me back, with interest, if you like. I just know how important fresh starts are, and I wanted to give you the opportunity."

I stuck my hand out for Edward to shake. "It's a deal." I threw an arm around Edward's shoulder after he dropped my hand, startling him. "Won't be too long before you and Bells have one of these shindigs, eh Masen?" The look on his face was so priceless, I couldn't contain my laughter.

We joined the rest of the party in the parlor where Jasper introduced me to Pete and Charlotte, his partner and partner's girl.

Bella returned soon after and asked Carlisle to head to the bottom of the stairs. She then went over to the record player and the sounds of Wagner's "Bridal March" began to filter through the air. Jasper moved to stand near the priest.

Everyone turned toward the doorway. Alice was walking down the stairs in a cream-colored gown, holding a simple bouquet of lilies, a veil covering her face. She took her father's arm and he led her into the room, meeting up with her intended at the makeshift altar.

The ceremony was simple and quick. The women all cried, and Edward and I smiled. I hooted when Jasper kissed his bride, and chucked when Rose elbowed me for being loud.

Alice turned to the crowd and smiled. "Surprise! And Happy New Year," she cried, before tossing her bouquet directly at Bella's face.

The rest of the night was spent partying, enjoying the warmth and company and a few glasses of illegal champagne.

Two months later, most of us met up again, for another celebration, this time at City Hall. Carlisle had asked Mama to be his wife, with my glad consent. Their wedding was a much more understated affair, but no less wonderful.

A month after that, Bella and Edward announced their engagement. With each passing event, I felt something tugging at the back of my mind. Rose had never mentioned that she wanted to get married, but I could see it in her eyes. So I started planning. And saving.

One Sunday, over family dinner at the Cullen house—family now including Bella, Mama, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rose—I announced that we'd all be taking a trip to the coast.

"I promised Bella I'd take her and Mama to the beach for Christmas," I began. "Well, it's May now. A little later than I had planned, but I think it'll be worth it. Next month, all of us, Ocean City. For a well-deserved break."

Everyone agreed that it sounded like a great idea.

We rented three cabins on the shore; Edward and Alistair were in one, I stayed with Carlisle and Mama, and Rose and Bella stayed with Alice and Jasper, for propriety's sake

We spent most of the week strolling the boardwalk, or reading on the beach and enjoying warm weather. The women went shopping in town while us menfolk stood outside, pretending to be put out. We also swam occasionally. I had to stifle a laugh each time Alistair went out into the shallows and cursed at the seaweed. I hesitated when Edward said he was bringing his gramps along, but I realized soon in that he was an all right codger.

The best part of each day was the nightly bonfire on the beach where we told stories about our childhoods. Bella's face was permanently red; I had a lot of good ones saved from when we were little.

The last night of our trip was coming to a close, and we stayed outside later than normal, wanting to extend the vacation as long as possible.

Everyone—minus Alistair who went to bed early, never fail—was seated around the fire. I looked at each of them, studying their faces in the flickering light. My mama, who gave me everything. My sister, who was happier than I'd ever seen her. My new stepfather, who was the kind of man I strove to be like. My new step-sister, a huge personality shoved into the tiniest of packages. My step-brother-in-law, quiet and reserved, but generous and kind. My soon to be brother-in-law, a man with a past who'd been saved by a good woman's love. I settled finally on the most important of them all, my—hopefully—eventual wife. It was her face that got me through my darkest of days.

I stood up.

"So, I just want to thank you all for coming here. I hope you've all had a good time this week." Murmurs of assent reached my ears as I continued. "I know I was the last one to meet most of you, and so I feel like it's somehow appropriate to be the last to make this next move."

I stuck a hand into my pocket and fingered the ring Mama had given me for this occasion. It had been the ring Papa had given her when he asked her to marry him. It was small, and simple, but it held a lot of love.

I reached a hand out to Rose. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, would you please stand up?"

A look crossed Rose's face, as if she thought she knew what I was doing but wasn't quite sure. She took my hand, and I could feel her trembling as I helped her to her feet. She gave me a cautious smile.

Still holding her hand, I knelt in the sand in front of her. Her eyes grew wide, and I heard Alice giggle and clap. I vaguely wondered what the others faces looked like, but my eyes were on Rose.

I pulled the ring out of my pocket and held it for her to see. The diamond glittered in the light cast by the fire. Rose's free hand went up to cover her mouth.

"Rose, I know the path we've taken to get to where we are today hasn't been the smoothest. I've been an idiot in the past, and made mistakes. Some, bigger than others."

I heard someone, with Jasper or Edward, clear their throat. I made a mental note to find out which one it was and challenge them to an arm wrestle.

"But I know where I want to go from here, and that's anywhere with you. Will you marry me, Rose?"

I could see the tears in Rose's eyes. I hoped beyond hope that they were the happy kind.

Rose paused for a moment then nodded her head. "I love you, you crazy lug."

I stood and swept her into my arms, surrounded by the cheering of my family. "I know," I said, before kissing her like my life depended on it, glad that it no longer did.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for joining us on this fantastic ride! We love you all. And this isn't the last you'll hear from MPants and AHelm, you can bet on it. *tips fedora* ;)**

**Check the profile for a few final links: Alice's wedding dress and a few 1920s bathing outfits, just because it's damned cute to picture the gang wearing them.**


End file.
